


Just Destiny

by xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationships, F/F, F/M, Franticshipping - Freeform, Kinda AU, M/M, Multi, Preciousmetalshipping, Shiroshipping, Some Fluff, Some angst, lots of stuff happens basically, originalshipping - Freeform, so much more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx/pseuds/xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS (I'm sorry) As Team Plasma attempts to rule over Unova, and then the world, a team made up of seemingly ordinary trainers and Dex-holders attempt to bring them down before time runs out. When friendship and betrayal is involved, will the team come out on top or break under all the pressure? Will fighting cost them more than just accepting defeat? Originalshipping, Preciousmetalshipping, Shiroshipping, Franticshipping, and more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rare Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> (If you don't like the layout then the story can also be read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11464448/1/Just-Destiny )
> 
> Finally starting to upload this sucker! Updates will be whenever I feel like it. About nine chapters have been pre-written so far. :D
> 
> Not bad for an introduction, huh? Not all the main characters have properly been introduced yet though. :) Expect longer chapters and short ones, it depends on the events. Oh, and there’s timeskips too!
> 
> And note that the main focus will switch around but Black isn’t really the main character of this story though because it’s arguable that a certain duo that ISN’T Gold and Silver will take up a lot of the spotlight ;)

Nimbasa City, a place known for its grand-scale landmarks such as the Musical Theater, Gear Station, Big Stadium, Small Court, Battle Institute, and the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. The city was one of the most popular places to go in the Unova region and tourists from all over the world liked to flock there to get the chance to see the fascinating sights it contained.

One certain teenager was just arriving there for exactly that but he was no tourist, he had been born and raised in the Unova region, all the way back in simple Nuvema Town. His named was Touya, or ‘Black’ as his friends and relatives fondly called him. He could always be recognised via his red cap and brown hair that stuck out from it which bobbed when he walked. For whatever reason, he always wore light blue and because of his job of being a photographer, he was hardly ever seen without some kind of camera slung around his neck with a strap.

Unlike most teenagers Black’s age, he did not pursue the dream of becoming a famous trainer and instead took up his interest in photography to a higher level, succeeding in gaining employment despite his young age of fifteen. He had once shared the dream with his twin sister, Touko (or rather White), to become the first ever twin Champions of Unova and share the title but their interest in this dream quickly faded after a short time of traveling together and they split ways.

Despite not being a trainer anymore, Black still kept Pokemon with him for company and support since he was a solo photographer who travelled to dangerous places full of wild Pokemon just to get a chance to take fantastic photos of scenery, Pokemon and basically anything. Black never complained and did as he was told, always making sure that his team were all healed up and well-rested just in case he got into a bad situation.

Black smiled as he entered the amusement park part of Nimbasa and looked around in awe at all the rides and people around who wore colourful clothing. It was sunset and the sky was painted with beautiful hues of oranges and reds that was a perfect contrast to the paint-palettes of the rides. It was the perfect time and spot to snap some photos so that’s exactly what he did. He carefully unclasped the strap connected to his fancy and small camera before turning it on and letting the lens focus before taking photos as he walked in an expert-fashion.

No one seemed to mind his actions and some even posed at random once they spotted what he was doing which put a grin on his face. What he had liked about being a trainer was meeting different kinds of people but at least with this job he could still do that though he was slightly timid when it came to strangers.

 

After a few requests from likely tourists and locals to take their photos, Black made his way to the famous Rondez-View Ferris Wheel and stood before it. He craned his head back and looked up to the top before looking back down. He moved back some paces and then released one of his Pokemon from its Pokeball which turned out to be his strong and loyal Zebstrika which snorted and stamped his hooves on release in a delighted fashion.

Black patted him on his head before the photographer pointed over to a spot by the ferris wheel and said, “No good quality photo could ever be complete without at least one Pokemon in it!”

Zebstrika didn’t need to hear anymore to understand what his trainer wanted so he clopped over to where Black indicated and stood in a spot by the ferris wheel, turning his head to face Black.

“Alright, now keep still and don’t blink!” Black said before snapping the photo with ease. “Haha, maybe I should make this photo into a postcard and send it to White!”

That’s when Black noticed that something was off. Zebstrika seemed to pick up on this unease and hurried over to his trainer as if trying to guard him from harm.

It was too quiet and there was no longer anyone around. Where had they all gone to so fast and why?

“Hey you!”

A man and a women dressed in odd uniforms that consisted of the colours white, grey and black ran over to Black with Pokeballs in one hand each.

“Umm, yes?” Black asked as he quickly clasped the strap back onto his camera and secured it around his neck.

“We don’t take kindly to trainers who imprison their Pokemon just for their own selfish purposes!”

“Yeah, so you better release all your Pokemon or else we will have to use force!”

“W-What?”

Before the two hostile strangers could release their Pokemon, Zebstrika clopped over to them and snorted in their faces, his behaviour hostile. It seemed that whatever Pokemon the duo had or were going to use would have been no match for the electric-type because they looked anxious and maybe even a bit frightened. Either that or Zebstrika was just extremely intimidating on his own.

“Stop this foolishness.”

Black looked around for the source of the new voice and it seemed to belong from a male older than him with long, green hair tied into a ponytail who wore mostly white and a cap. His brow was furrowed and the duo drew back from Zebstrika and went over to the third stranger.

_‘Woah, I haven’t been in this town for thaaaat long and already I’ve run into trouble.’_

Black’s inner thoughts were cut off when the green-haired person was looking directly at him with so much intensity that visibly Black flinched.

“You, come battle me. Your Pokemon is telling me the most interesting things…”

Wait, what?!

“No way! But- I’m not even a trainer! I don’t do battling anymore! I’m just a photographer!”

“Lord N, I really don’t advise testing your skills on such a-“

“Silence. While I battle him you two can go inform the others that this area is secure.”

“But-“

“GO!”

The two fled the area which made Black raise an eyebrow. Just who were these weird people and why hadn’t he ever interacted with them before? Maybe they were some new religious group trying to force their beliefs on the general public or something akin to that.

“I’m not going to fight you and you can’t force to me to! I said that I’m not a trainer!”

“My name is N and Zebstrika tells me that yours is Touya or do you prefer Black? Your Pokemon says that that’s your nickname and that you would be more comfortable if I refer to you-“

“Woah, woah, WOAH! Just slow down for a second!” Black exclaimed as he brought a hand to rest on Zebstrika’s neck. “You can… _Talk_ to Pokemon? Or is it that you’re some kind of Zebstrika-whisperer?” He had heard of there being Ponyta whisperers before on TV so why not those for electric-type horses too?

‘N’ shook his head and smiled but it was an empty smile, as if it wasn’t even real but a fake. “I can’t talk to Pokemon _, they_ talk to _me_. Anyone can ‘talk’ to Pokemon but they can never seem to understand what they say back. Pokemon are our friends and many seem to get frustrated over the fact that their trainers never listen to them, never give them as much respect as they deserve.”

Black took some time to let everything sink in before he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Alright, alright. Let’s pretend that I _do_ believe you and move on to something else. So what was with those two strangers threatening to take my Pokemon before?”

“Team Plasma’s dream is to save all the Pokemon in the world from humans by liberating them.” N replied without missing a beat.

N was already starting to bug Black who was trying his best from holding back anything that might insult him. He didn’t want to start a conflict and wanted to avoid battling as much as possible.

“And I’m guessing that you’re someone important in this ‘Team Plasma’?”

“Yes, I guess so.”

“Ok then…”

Silence followed and Black shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say and a part of him wished that White, Cheren or even Bianca was around to talk for him. They would know what to say and do in a situation like this.

Zebstrika snorted before arching his neck and nudging Black in the shoulder in a comforting way.

“Thanks buddy.” Black told the thunder-type affectionately. “Not sure what you’re trying to say but I guess actions speak louder than words.” He gave N a pointed look who raised an eyebrow at him. “Zebstrika and I must be heading off now so have fun with your cult!”

N shook his head and took out a Pokeball saying, “We haven’t even battled yet though. I want to hear what all your Pokemon have to say in battle.”

“Not my problem! I have a deadline and I’m not gonna let some weird group hold me up! Ciao!”

Black waved before he grabbed onto Zebstrika’s back and hoisted himself up, obviously having done this many times before. He saluted N mockingly before grabbing onto some of Zebstrika’s white mane and gently nudging the Pokemon with his feet. “Let’s head to the Pokemon Center!”

N watched in surprise as the electric-type cried out happily before setting off into a gallop, speeding up until it kept a constant pace. He hadn’t even heard the Pokemon complain once about Black and he seemed to only have positive things to say about him.

“I hope we meet again in the near-future, Touya.” N murmured as he watched Zebstrika’s retreating form.

 

There was a new barricade at the entrance to the amusement park and the Team Plasma grunts were surprised when a Zebstrika jumped right over it in one majestic leap with a teenage boy on its back who was having trouble containing his laughter. The Pokemon seemed to have enjoyed the stunt as well but it wasted no time to head to the Pokemon Center which was close by.

Once the two arrived, Black hoped off Zebstrika and patted him on the head before he made his Pokemon return. Zebstrika was just too big to just take into the Pokemon Center as a companion so Black sent out another Pokemon of his instead; Dewott.

The water-type looked around, as if looking for potential threats, before fixing his dark eyes on his trainer and smiling.

“Alright, let’s head inside and find somewhere to sleep.” Black told him before they walked into the building together.

When Black and Dewott entered the free sleeping quarters of the center, they were relieved to find that there wasn’t many people occupying the beds. It would not be good if all the beds were filled and if the place was overcrowded. Black just felt really, really uncomfortable sleeping near strangers no matter how nice they were.

Black made his way over to a corner and sat on the bed there and his blue Pokemon sat beside him. Dewott wasn’t really Black’s Pokemon, he was Cheren’s but Cheren had given him to Black once he decided to pursue his dream of becoming a gym leader. In addition to Dewott, Bianca had given him her Tepig saying that she didn’t have to time to look after and train him anymore and that Tepig had evolved into a Pignite soon after Black received him.

It seemed like all his friends had given up their dreams of becoming the Unova Champion…

White had started up her own café in Castelia City with Bianca, her official girlfriend and childhood friend of both of the twins. Cheren had busied himself with learning from Gym Leaders all around Unova about how to be one, what he must do and such.

“Wott-wott!”

“Huh?”

Black’s thoughts cleared when he heard his Pokemon and he looked around the room. Dewott was no longer on the bed so where had he gone?

In a separate corner of the room there were two other people who had their hoods pulled over their heads so that their faces were shrouded in shadows. One wore a brown hoodie while the other and shorter one wore grey.

Dewott was near them and interacting with an Eevee that he assumed belonged to those two people.

A sigh escaped Black’s lips before he got to his feet and came over. “Dewott, don’t just go running off without me.” He crossed his arms and tried to look disappointed but he couldn’t keep a straight face, especially when the water-type stuck his tongue out at him. “Alright, I get it, I get it. You were just trying to be friendly.”

The Eevee was looking at him curiously and wagged its tail before puffing out its chest proudly, as if introducing itself to Black. “Vee!”

Black grinned and waved awkwardly. “Ugh, nice to meet you?” He couldn’t tell what gender the Pokemon was since he really couldn’t be bothered getting out his Pokedex to check. It was a waste of time and kind of rude to whatever Pokemon he was trying to research about.

The Eevee eyed Black’s camera and made odd sounds before puffing out its chest more proudly.

“Oh, umm… Do you want me to take a photo?”

“Vee!”

He took that as a yes but he wasn’t sure if he should. Black’s brown eyes looked over at the two hooded people who seemed to be looking his way. It was hard to tell since he couldn’t see their faces.

“Does one of you own this Eevee?” He asked politely although deep down he was nervous. What if the duo were some of those crazy Team Plasma people?

“Yeah, she’s mine.” The one with the brown hoodie replied, suspicion heavy in their voice. “Why?”

So the Eevee was a girl then.

“I think she wants me to take her picture.”

“No, no way.”

Black raised an eyebrow and didn’t try and hide his confusion. It was just a photo, how much could it hurt? It wasn’t as if he really wanted to take the Eevee’s picture, even if she had a nice coat and beautiful eyes. She was obviously well looked after.

The person with the grey hoodie sighed and elbowed the other guy in the ribs.

“Ouch! What the hell was that for?!”

“…Don’t be rude.”

Both sounded like guys but boy would Black feel silly if they turned out to be girls instead.

“If we get- I mean… fine! You can take Eevee’s photo, I don’t care!”

Black nodded and didn’t bother unclasping his camera and instead just took it off his neck like a necklace before getting it ready.

The Eevee was now sitting on an empty bed and like before, she was puffing her chest out proudly. Black wondered if she would fall backwards eventually so he quickly took a photo to prevent just that from happening.

Once the photo-taking process was done, Black sat down next to Eevee and showed her the photo. She let out a pleased sound and nuzzled Black’s elbow before hopping over to the bed that the duo both sat on and she lay down on the brown hoodie guy’s lap.

While Black was turning off his camera and putting it back around his neck, he heard ‘grey’ tell him quietly, “Thanks.”

He turned to the duo and smiled. “It was nothing really…”

When Black was nice and cosy in his chosen bed, about an hour passed before he heard the duo talking to each-other quietly. He was tired and the duo were not easy to hear but he could pick up tid-bits of what they were saying.

“-idiot. We won’t-“

“-just listen to-“

“-dumb idea, they will-“

“-Ghetsis must be-“

Ghetsis? Was that someone’s name? Either that or it could be a Pokemon but Black knew most of the Pokemon that populated Unova and only a few from other regions.

“-don’t punch me! That hurt-“

“-go to bed, tomorrow we will-“

“Fine.”

Black heard the rustle of blankets before there was silence. The duo no longer said anything to each-other and Black turned and looked in their general direction. They were in beds next to each-other and while one lay on their back the other was on their side, facing away from the other.

Black’s took in a deep breath before he closed his eyes and was consumed by the dream world.

 

Morning wasn’t sunny like the previous day and was downcast instead. Soft rain pattered on the roof of the Pokemon Center and Black was stirred from his slumber when there was a crack of thunder that rattled the windows.

“Mmm…Mm?”

He sat up with a start and calmed down when he remembered where he was. On the bed next to his were his bag, hat, camera and Pokeballs. Dewott had been returned before Black had settled into bed.

When Black’s vision cleared he saw that the duo had gone which made him shrug. He didn’t even know their names or anything so he probably wasn’t going to meet them ever again. Somehow, that thought made him a little bit sad. He would have liked getting to know them and more about this ‘Ghetsis’. Maybe they were spies or something cool like that?

 

~*~

 

Two teenage boys dressed in black stood a distance away from the bustling Castelia City, a place renowned for its gigantic skyscrapers that people said pierced the clouds. From a distance, the saying appeared to be true.

“So this is where we’re supposed to meet our employer? Flashy, I like it! I hope they up our pay for being early, Silv!”

“S-i-l-v-e-r, what does that spell? _Silver!_ Not ‘Silv’ or ‘Silvy’ or even ‘Silvster’!”

“Take a chill pill, _S-bomb_!”

The insulted one of the two had red hair and silver eyes, hence their name ‘Silver’ while the other had black hair hidden under a backwards black and yellow cap.

“Gold, I swear to Arceus that I will push you off this bridge if you keep coming up with idiotic nicknames for me. My name is _Silver_ and it always has and always will be _Silver_!”

Their bickering continued for some time before they made their move and walked together to the city, shoving each-other at random and having arguments over the silliest of things. They seemed to be around the age of fifteen but their actions and words made them seem like mere children. What they were outside of battle was a whole other story though. In-battle their skills were to be both admired and feared at the same time. Besides from that, they were trained in physical combat themselves and had a vast knowledge of breaking into places and leaving no clues behind.

Their many skills were what they used to make a profit and they worked for whoever offered the most money and were reliable. This time, their hirer was some guy named Ghetsis and they were going to meet him in Castelia City soon enough.


	2. Café Grey

Since being in Nimbasa City and having Eevee’s photo taken by a total stranger, Red and Green had made it to Castelia City to do some recon on a mysterious Ghetsis person and his group of thugs, Team Plasma. They had heard from a source that Ghetsis was staying in Castelia for a few days.

“Maybe we should go find somewhere to stay so-“

Red, the one who was in the grey hoodie that actually belonged to the other, smirked and asked, “Scared?”

Green, the one in the brown shook his head furiously and his hands curled into fists. “No, of course I’m not fricken’ scared! It’s not me I’m… Ugh… Just forget it!” He huffed and walked quicker so that he was ahead of Red as they explored an alley.

Questioning crimson eyes stared after Green whose shoulders were tensed up and who had his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans. “Hurry up!”  Green commanded coldly. “We don’t have all day.”

Red nodded but mostly to himself before jogging a little to catch up to his rival. Were they even still rivals? Red thought that they had at least reached being friends after everything they had been through together. They had been best friends when they were younger then rivals when they got their Pokemon. After going up to Mt. Silver, Red thought that the rival thing had been dropped but randomly Green would be so rude and cruel. It was as if their journeys were starting all over again. Red was sure that the reason why Green visited him on Mt Silver so much and gave him supplies was because they were friends again but sometimes the visits would end with Green telling Red to get off the mountain who always stayed silent until he was finished ranting then bluntly refuse.

The only reason Red had gotten off of that damn mountain was because the media had finally found out about him being there. Red’s location had been a secret spread among only the wisest and best of trainers. Red had no idea how his location had been leaked or through whom but he didn’t waste time asking questions before he got on his Charizard and headed to Green’s Pokemon Gym.

Green already had Pidgeot ready and a big duffel bag packed with items for a long trip. He had seen on one of the news channels on TV about Red being found out and had known that the trainer would come to him. It wasn’t like Red had anywhere else to go with his mother being out of the question. The woman had never been the same after her husband had died and Red had practically raised himself growing up.

So the two made the trip via air to a secluded and abandoned house somewhere among trees. There they had discussed what to do until a Pokemon Ranger entered the house who they soon befriended. The Ranger (whom had been transferred from a region called Oblivia) had informed them of a dangerous new group and requested for their help, them being such powerful trainers and all. After much talk and bargaining, the Ranger agreed on keeping their two identities and known locations a secret if they helped take down Team Plasma. So that’s how they ended up on this ‘little’ adventure in the Unova region and secretly they both were glad to finally have a challenge like in their old trainer days.

Only one other Pokemon Ranger knew of their identities but he was trustworthy and helped them when he could with their search for Team Plasma’s leader. His name was Hugh, a rookie Ranger but he was a promising trainer who understood and trusted his own Pokemon. He knew first-hand that Team Plasma were NOT the good guys.

 

When Red and Green made their way out of the alley and onto the street, they were surprised to find a bunch of Team Plasma grunts blocking the entrance to some company building. Whatever they were up to, it was obviously no good which reminded the duo of the grunts of Team Rocket.

“We should hang back a little and watch what happens.” Green suggested. He normally took charge when trouble arose which showed his time working as a Gym Leader had paid off. He was brave and less impulsive than he used to be which didn’t go unnoticed by Red.

“Ok.”

Red’s thoughts didn’t agree with Green’s idea and instead he thought about the possibility of people or even Pokemon being even more and more hurt each minute but he knew that arguing with Green would just cause unneeded conflict between them. Their friendship was already tense as it was.

So Red and Green sat at a table outside of a café close to the company building, keeping careful not to stare for too long and pretend to look at the menu. The café seemed to be black and white themed since those were the only two colours that the place was painted and the colours of the furniture. It seemed kind of obvious why the café was called ‘Grey’.

It was only a few minutes later until Red spotted two guys dressed in black be allowed entrance into the building. He thought a hat that one of them wore was familiar but he didn’t dwell on it for too long. Green hadn’t said anything either but his eyes were wider as if he knew one of them or maybe even both. Red didn’t bother asking and Green didn’t say anything.

“Hello boys, what will you two be having?”

A waitress dressed in green and orange with blonde hair was by their table and she held a small notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. She was smiling and it wasn’t even fake like the usual waitress’s but it was as if she was actually genuinely happy to see them without even knowing them. She didn’t seem to mind that they had their hoods over their heads to hide their faces.

“Why hello there,” Green didn’t miss a beat and he scanned the nametag. “-Bianca. My… friend and I would both like a chocolate milkshake.” He smiled charmingly at the girl before adding, “And take as long as you like.”

Red felt the urge to laugh and call Green a number of names but he didn’t, that wouldn’t be very gentlemen-like anyhow. He was just going to watch Green be an ass and remember all this for some other time when he could bring it up and insult Green.

“Aww, you’re such a cutie!” Bianca replied while she scribbled the order down. “One day you’re going to make some girl like myself or guy very happy! I wouldn’t trade my dear White for the world though, she’s the best girlfriend I could ever ask for! Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to blab on! White’s actually the boss of this place you know so if you ever want to meet her then just ask! I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere boys!”

Green seemed frozen at her words and Red poked him in the ribs when she was gone. The brunet didn’t really react at all.

“Are you dead?” Red asked jokingly. “Does this mean I can have Eevee?”

There was no reply which made Red furrow his brow. Had it been something Bianca said?

“She wasn’t straight…?”

Red mentally face-palmed and sighed before asking, “Does it matter?”

Green shook his head very slowly. “No…”

“Then stop being a zombie, we’re still on a mission.”

“Right…”

Red sighed before punching Green in the shoulder. “Hey, I’m supposed to be the quiet one. Where’d that motivation go?”

In actual fact, Red had spoken more on this trip to and around Unova than he ever had on Mt Silver. Slowly, he had become more social but at times he still gave one-worded answers and would be silent if he could. He just didn’t like to talk and say unnecessary words since he liked to get straight to the point. This resulted in him saying some very blunt things at random. Socializing with others just didn’t come easily to him since he never knew quite what to say.

Upon not receiving a verbal answer, Red muttered, “Idiot.”

Calling each-other an idiot or a moron was common for them and depending on the tone used it could mean a number of things. In this instance, Red was expressing his frustration with Green. In other words, Red wanted Green to stop acting like a total douchebag.

Red didn’t try saying anything else and instead put out his arms on the table and rested his head on them, serving as a makeshift pillow. He was kind of tired from all the travelling in the past few days and of the stress that came with being a wanted celebrity that news reporters had far too much interest in as of late. If only he could just go back to Mt Silver… He couldn’t though because it was probably still swarmed with helicopters and people looking for clues as to where Red went.

If only time could be turned back so easily…

Not long later, Bianca returned with a milkshake in each hand which she placed on the table carefully. She eyed Red with concern but Green cut in before she could comment, “Thanks, Bianca!”

“Oh, no problem! That will be 200P thanks~”

Green nodded before he dug around his pockets and took out his wallet, paying the friendly waitress and adding a tip.

“Aww, such a gentlemen! I bet you have the ladies, and _guys_ of course, swarming all over you! Or is it that you’re already taken?” She seemed to be the curious-type.

Red rose his head off of his arms and answered for Green, not wanting to be left out of embarrassing his friend. “Yup, the Prince of Cool here is single. And don’t let his charm fool you; he’s actually a major dork once you get to know him.” Somehow, talking to Bianca was easy and took no effort at all. She seemed like the kind of person who someone could tell anything to and she wouldn’t judge them for it.

Bianca placed a hand to her mouth, stifling her laughter. “Oh, really? Sounds like a certain friend of mine! Hmm, that reminds me to ring Cheren later on… Well, enjoy your milkshakes boys and be sure to come back sometime soon! See-ya!” She waved and the duo returned it before she went back inside the café.

“Good going, now she probably thinks I’m a loser.” Green complained as he grabbed one of the milkshakes and toyed around with the cream with his straw by swirling it around.

Red rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own milkshake before replying, “That’s because you are one and an idiot too.”

Inwardly, Red was glad that Green was back to normal and he didn’t bother trying to work out what had been troubling him. Green liked to keep personal things to himself and barely discussed any issues he had with anyone.

“Shut-up, you’re just jealous because I get all the chicks and have a perfect face!” Green retorted obnoxiously.

“And trashy hair.” Red replied with a smirk.

“Oi! Don’t dis my hair!”

Yep, Green was definitely fine now and hopefully he would stay that way.

 

~**~

 

After stopping into a business building and dropping off some freshly printed photographs, Black was ready for some leisure time around Castelia City. He had a new client to take pictures for but Black decided that it was time to visit his sister at her café. She lived in the floor above the café with her girlfriend and it wasn’t hard to find the place. It was pretty well-known for the cheap prices and good quality drinks plus food. Black sometimes even worked there whenever he needed the extra cash.

It was night-time and the city was lit up by streetlights and other sources. It seemed like the city could never be dark with all the brightly lit buildings and signs. Black’s Serperior didn’t seem to like the city all too much and she would glare at anyone who got too close as she slivered on the ground on Black’s left side. Despite it being night the place was abuzz with people going and coming.

“Haven’t been here in a while.” Black told his green Pokemon. “Now I remember why.”

Serperior had been Black’s first ever Pokemon and they shared quite a strong-bond. Despite what most people thought, Serperior had not been given to Black by Professor Juniper as a Snivy. Sure, when Serperior was obtained by Black she was a little Snivy but she had been one from the wild.

At the age of ten, Black had gotten himself lost in a forest. He had been following a bunch of Purrloin when he realized that he had wandered from the path that led to and from his hometown.

Scared, Black looked around and tried to find the path again but he only ended up getting even more lost. A cry of a Pokemon had startled him and he came across a Snivy caught in a net by some man who sent chills down Black’s spine. Impulsively and without much thought for his own safety, Black pounced on the man who was much, much bigger than he was which made the man let go of the net in pure surprise, effectively freeing the Snivy.

Black was easily thrown off of the man after that and his fragile body collided with a tree trunk where he sat in a daze. Unfortunately, he had blacked out after that and had awoken to the same Snivy sitting on his lap, curled up and keeping him warm.

A search party found them later on and Black was returned home safely to his worried parents and twin. Black was permitted to keep the Snivy since she had refused to leave his side and that was basically it. Black couldn’t remember what the man had looked like and his face was blurred from his memory.

Once Black and his Pokemon arrived at the front of his sister’s café, the ‘Closed’ sign was on the door but there was light inside. He knocked on the door and didn’t have to wait long before his sister, White opened it.

She looked a lot like him in facial features and her brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. In her trainer days, she used to wear a white and pink hat but these days she never put it on unless if she was going on a holiday or having a couple of days off.

“Touya!” She exclaimed with a grin on her face before she pulled her brother into a hug. She was slightly taller than him and the older twin, having been born a few minutes earlier than Black.

“ _Touko._ ” He whined, not liking the sudden physical contact.

The twins switched from calling each-other by their real names and replacement ones at times, neither really minding.

“Alright, alright! I’ll let go!” White said with a roll of her eyes as she did just that. “So anyway, what brings you to this fine city?”

“I’ll explain once you let me inside.”

“Oh, right!”

White moved back from the door and let Black and his grass-type Pokemon pass inside before she securely shut the door and locked it.

 

After getting settled on the couch upstairs with Serperior at his feet, Black told White and Bianca of his run-in with the mysterious N and of what he knew about Team Plasma.

“So they tried to steal your Pokemon? That’s horrible!” Bianca exclaimed. “Are you ok, Black?”

“I’m not traumatised from the experience if that’s what you mean.”

“Oh, that’s good! Because if they did anything to hurt you then I-I… I don’t know what I would do.”

Bianca was indeed a nice person but she couldn’t standby if one of her friends or family got hurt.

White wrapped an arm around Bianca’s waist and reassured, “Don’t worry, my bro might not think he’s a trainer but he’s got some strong companions with him.”

Black huffed at that and crossed his arms, letting the comment slide without adding in his input.

“Oh, that reminds me! What did those Plasma guys look like?” Bianca asked Black.

“They wore white costumes and looked funny…” It was kind of hard to remember what their exact clothing looked like.

“Then I saw some of them while I was serving these delightful two boys! There was a group of Plasma guys in front of one of the buildings, blocking the entrance. It was an odd sight!”

 

~**~

 

Outside of said building that Bianca had been talking about stood Red and Green. There were no Team Plasma grunts outside anymore and the lights were on in the building. Chances were that breaking in would be a struggle.

“We can’t just battle our way to the top like with Team Rocket since we don’t even have that many Pokemon with us.” Green said in a thoughtful manner. “You only have Pikachu, Charizard and that legendary with you and I only have my Eevee, Pidgeot and Arcanine with me.”

Red raised an eyebrow and wondered why Green was doubting that they couldn’t just take everyone down together. They were both Champions and Red was still the Kanto Champion, Green being the ex-Champion and a Gym Leader.

“So what do you think we should do then?”

“Sneak in! What else?”

Red had a feeling that Green didn’t have a plan formed for just how they would just _sneak in_.

“HEY! What are you doing?!”

Red walked up to the doors of the building and pushed them open with ease. They weren’t even locked or anything. He casually walked inside and his eyes widened when he found that no one was inside. Sure, it was only the bottom floor but there were no guards or anything really.

Green stumbled inside, having broken into a run to make sure Red didn’t get into trouble all alone and he was just as surprised as the Kanto Champion.

“Never do that again!” Green exclaimed with a glare that couldn’t be seen. “If there were anyone in here then you could have gotten yourself hurt! Team Plasma are not like Team Rocket, they’re a lot worse and I bet they wouldn’t hesitate to attack you with their Pokemon! Dear Arceus, why do I have to put up with such a moron?”

Red turned around to fully face Green and he crossed his arms. “Sounds like you’re worried.”

“Wh-What?! Who ever said I was worried about _you_? I’m worried about my own wellbeing!”

Red smiled and rolled his eyes. All he stated was that Green was worried but he never said what or even who he was worried about. It seemed that Green had fallen for the trick though.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Shut-up! Let’s just find the elevator and search the rest of the floors already! I’m getting real fed up with dealing with you as it is.”

Red nodded before turning around and searching further in.

Green’s eyes followed him and he sighed before thinking to himself, _‘I just can never say the right things to him.’_

 

~**~

 

_Black felt like he weighed absolutely nothing and he had this odd feeling that he was floating. When his eyes opened, he saw clouds and a vast blue sky. He didn’t just see it; he was IN the sky._

_“What?”_

_He wasn’t actually floating, he was flying! His arms were outstretched like a bird Pokemon and he could control what direction he went just by moving. It was amazing and he had never experienced anything like this before in his life._

_A grin broke out on his face and laughter escaped his lips. Was this what it was like to be able to fly? If so then he wanted to have the ability to in the next life._

_Black’s fun was cut short when something white sped through the sky under him and into the distance. Whatever it was was so fast that he could hardly see it. It turned and headed back towards him but a lot slower this time and Black saw that it was some kind of large Pokemon with blue eyes to match the sky. The majestic creature had large, feathery wings and its tail seem to symbolise an engine of some kind._

_“Woah!”_

_The creature stopped in front of him and flapped its wings slowly to stay air-born. For some reason, it looked sad and had its eyes fixed only on Black’s._

**_“Child, do you seek out the truth rather than ideals?”_ ** _The Pokemon spoke. Though its mouth hadn’t moved, Black had a feeling that it had._

_“Truth, ideals? I don’t understand what you mean!” Black exclaimed. “But if I had to choose, I guess it would be the truth. Ideals can just lead to trouble…” He was thinking of the ideals of the many bad groups like Team Magma and Team Aqua that either wanted to expand the land or the sea. Luckily they both had been foiled some time ago by two trainers._

_The Pokemon nodded, as if satisfied with Black’s answer, before speaking one final time; **“Then I hope you can show the others on your journey the truth that you can see. Farewell, Hero of Unova.”**_

_“Journey? Hero? But-“ He was cut off when his vision was consumed by swift darkness._

Black awoke with a start and he nearly fell off the couch he had been resting on. Serperior made a noise of complaint for she was settled into the far corner of the couch but had been disturbed by Black.

“Oh, s-sorry…” He murmured to her.

His brown eyes looked around to see that a lamp was on and he was still in his sister’s café, in the spare room on the second floor. There was no bed in this room so he had to make do with a couch instead.

It was pitch black outside so it must have been the very early hours in the morning. Black was shaking from his dream and a part of him knew that he wasn’t going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

“Come on, let’s go for a little walk.” He whispered to Serperior. “There will be hardly anyone around at this time anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Notes:  
> Hugh, your rival (or friend) from Pokemon White 2/Black 2 is a Pokemon Ranger in this story! More on him later! Obviously the plots of the games are waaaay different from the one in this story’s!


	3. Arising Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff actually starts to pick up

Red and Green were running like they had never run before. Their legs were burning from how fast they forced themselves to go and without letting themselves take a rest. How could they when there were Pokemon chasing after them and Team Plasma grunts?!

It seemed that the building they had investigated had a device on the top floor that went off as soon as they stepped off of the elevator. They went back down to the bottom floor in a hurry after that and out of the building but some grunts were already outside waiting for them so that’s why they were running.

Green was leading the way and he made sure to look back every once in a while to make sure that Red was not lagging behind. His worry needn’t exist because Red had no trouble keeping up with him at all. Just because Green was taller didn’t mean that he was exactly faster or had more endurance. Red had been the one living on a cold mountain for a while after all so out of the two, he was the one more physically capable.

A few gear-like Pokemon tried to block their path numerous times but Green was quick to act and dodged out of their way, avoiding a possibly painful collision time after time.

The duo started getting suspicious when the Pokemon never even attacked them and instead just blocked certain alleys but not all.

Once Red worked out why, it was too late to even warn Green before they made their way into a dead end in an open area. Many of the gear Pokemon made a wall out of their bodies so they couldn’t continue on and they couldn’t go back because of the Team Plasma grunts.

“Shit!” Green swore as they both had to come to a total halt. They panted heavily and their lungs were burning which was nothing compared to their legs that felt like they were on fire.

A part of Green blamed himself for falling into this trap. He was supposed to be the wise leader and instead he had gotten himself and Red into trouble. Great, just great. Gym Leaders’ like himself weren’t supposed to fall for this kind of stuff.

Red turned and so did Green to face the grunts who were coming into view. While some wore white, others wore black.

“S-Sorry…” Green said faintly through his pants as he tried to regain his breath.

Red looked to him in confusion and wasn’t aware of just how much Green was inwardly beating himself up over all of this.

Before Red could reply, a voice from the other side of the wall of Pokemon was heard; “Zebstrika, Flame Charge through those Klink!”

The duo turned and moved to the side just before a black and white Pokemon came charging through the many grey Pokemon, its body on fire. The flames sizzled out into nothingness soon after and the Pokemon turned to the duo before turning its head back the way it had come, signalling them to go through.

“Thanks!” Green exclaimed in awe before he grabbed Red’s wrist and pulled him as he broke out into a jog, not yet rested enough to run properly yet.

Red allowed himself to be pulled along and looked back to see the Zebstrika follow after them.

A familiar boy was waiting for them not too far ahead and he had more Pokemon with him of different types. He motioned for them to follow before he took off into a sprint, some of his Pokemon falling back to be near the duo as if to protect them.

Green didn’t let go of Red’s wrist and his grip tightened a little when he recognized the Dewott and its trainer. If this was another trap then he would never forgive himself for falling for it.

“Just a little further!” The teen called back to them before he gasped and skidded to a stop, the heels of his shoes squeaking on the pavement.

A green haired guy stood in the way and a black and red Pokemon was at his side.

“N?! You again?!” The blue clad trainer asked in annoyance and shock.

Red and Green stopped behind the trainer and Green let go of his friend’s wrist. They knew who N was already, having been informed about him by Hugh but N didn’t know them.

“Oh, hello Touya. I didn’t expect to come across you here.” N said casually, smiling at the shorter and youngest teen of the four. “I’m not here for you though, I’m here for those two that you helped.”

“It’s Black, not Touya!”

Red and Green both turned their heads to each-other, not sure what they were supposed to be doing.

“Oh, that’s right! And I see that all your friends are out of their Pokeballs, that’s nice. Now I can hear what they all have to say. Hmm, it seems that they are not very fond of me.” N said thoughtfully, his eyes trained on Black’s Serperior for some time before he turned back to the three humans.

“Look,” Green interjected, coming over to stand in front of Black. “-we don’t have time for chitchat so we’ll be taking our leave.”

N shook his head. “No, Ghetsis wants to speak to you and your friend. Besides, I want to talk to Touya some more.”

“It’s Black!”

Red busied himself with looking at ‘Black’s’ Pokemon and he noted how different they looked from the Pokemon in Kanto. Mostly he was directing his attention elsewhere because he knew that Green could handle the talking for he had always been good at that while Red was good at being quiet and listening.

“N, sorry about this but… Pignite, Smokescreen over there!”

The fire-type responded quickly and sent a sphere of black in front of N and his one Pokemon before the sphere exploded.

“Follow me!” Black ordered to the duo before he started running.

“That’s some spunk ya got, kid!” Green commented as he and Red took off after him. “You’re quite the trainer.”

“Oh, I’m no real trainer. Well, not anymore. I’m just your average photographer.” Black called back to the duo.

Green smirked and replied, “Well, you’re definitely the best one I’ve ever met.”

“I get that a lot.”

 

Black came to a halt inside an alley and returned all of his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs before walking up to a door. “This is the back-entrance to my sister’s café.” He said before getting out a key and unlocking the door, letting the duo head inside before him. He locked the door once inside and flipped a switch to turn on the lights.

“Your sister owns this place? Woah, small world.” Green said as he recognized that it was the same café that Red and he had gotten milkshakes at. They hadn’t been inside but it hadn’t been that difficult to see the inside from the windows at the front.

“Yeah…” Black trailed off shyly. “Wait a sec… You were those two with that Eevee!”

Green nodded. “Yep, thought you already knew that.”

“Oh, well I would have helped anyone getting chased by a bunch of creepy people, even if I didn’t know them…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Kind of stupid, right? You two could be criminals for all I know and those Team Plasma guys could be good.”

“We’re not.” Red told him quietly before reaching up to his hood.

“Don’t.” Green warned.

Black looked at the two before shaking his head. “Oh, umm… You don’t have to show your faces or anything, I don’t really mind.”

“My name is Red.” And then Red pulled back his hood, revealing pale skin and jet-black hair. His eyes were a colour that Black had never seen a person have before; they were ruby red.

Black had trouble looking at Red because his eyes were just so intimidating and odd but he fought with himself and tried not to let the eyes bother him.

Green groaned before he flipped back his own hood to reveal golden brown hair, lightly tanned skin and emerald eyes. “Since Red’s a moron and already introduced himself, my name is Green which you may already know. It depends on if you watch a lot of TV I guess.”

Black looked at them both for some time before shaking his head and crossing his arms. “I think I recognise you two but I can’t really place where… Hmm. I never have had a good memory when it comes to names or faces.”

The two eighteen year olds looked at each-other before breathing out a sigh of relief. They were used to people recognizing them immediately and getting bombarded with all sorts of questions.

“That’s good then, I couldn’t stand another fan.” Green laughed at his own words and added, “Wow, never thought I would ever be saying that. I used to want a lot of fans but they get annoying after a while.”

Black wasn’t sure what he meant but he grew quiet. What was he supposed to say now? He looked to Red shyly who looked right back but soon moved his gaze elsewhere, as if sensing Black’s discomfort with his eyes. Pretty much everybody had problems with his eyes which he was used to. That’s why he used to wear a hat so that his eyes would be shielded sometimes but it didn’t always help. He kind of wished he had his hat back right now but sadly it had been left on Mt Silver.

“Ever heard of Professor Oak?” Green asked, interrupting the silence.

“Umm, I think so… Isn’t he a famous old guy or something?”

“Yeah, gramps is pretty old. I’m his grandson and Red here is Kanto’s Champion… I’m the ex-Champion.”

Black looked interested with all this new information and he smiled brightly. “So I guess that means you two _are_ good guys and I’m not wrong! Hmm… Aren’t you a Gym Leader, Green or am I mixing you up with someone else?”

Green nodded and confirmed, “Yup, you got it right.”

Red watched Black’s reaction closely but the teen didn’t seem to be going crazy which was good. He looked quite calm actually.

“Wow, you guys must be celebrities or something but I didn’t even realise… But why are you two here, in Unova of all places?”

Green walked over to the serving counter and leaned against it before crossing his arms. “Promise that you won’t tell anyone about Red and I first, then I’ll spill the beans.”

Black nodded. “Why would I tell anyone? Of course I won’t!”

“Ok, so we’re here for a number of reasons… The first one is,” He gestured in Red’s general direction with his hand. “-Red ran into some trouble so being the epic bro that I am I helped him out. So then we heard from a Pokemon Ranger of Team Plasma, a new group like Team Rocket but worse. So the Ranger asked for our help and here we are.”

The photographer was quiet for some time, processing everything before he looked troubled. “Pokemon Rangers only get involved when nature and Pokemon are at stake so this Team Plasma group must be pretty dangerous then…” He told the duo. “More dangerous than they even appear anyway. They seemed like weirdos spreading their weird beliefs when I first ran into them. And N isn’t exactly normal either… He told me that he could hear my Pokemon talking.”

Green snorted and let out a laugh. “Pfft, yeah right!”

“Yeah, that’s what I first thought but then how did he find out both my names? Oh, right… First things first; my real name is Touya but call me Black. Only my sister calls me Touya. But anyway, back to the subject at hand! He said that my Zebstrika told him my name and it was the first time I had ever met N.” Black paused before continuing, “N’s an oddball but I guess I believe him. I just hope I never run into him again since he is a part of Team Plasma…” He visibly shivered. “So what are you two going to do about Team Plasma? Without my help, you guys would be captured by them by now, not that I doubt your battling skills but still!”

Green looked to Red before looking to the ground. “I was thinking that maybe we should just head back to Kanto…”

“Green?” Red asked, looking confused. “Why?” He didn’t have the slightest clue as to why his friend would want to just give up. Pokemon and people were on the line for Arceus sake!

Black didn’t say a word since he felt like it wasn’t his place to put his input into the conversation.

The golden-brown haired teen gritted his teeth and glared at the floor, not daring to meet Red’s probing gaze. “You saw what happened out there! We’re the strongest trainers from Kanto yet those Team Plasma guys could have easily defeated us with sheer numbers! Black’s right, without him we wouldn’t even be here. Just face it; we can’t do a thing to bring them down.”

Red was at a loss for words and this time it wasn’t on purpose. Was this really Green, the strong-willed rival that used to be so confident in his own abilities? He seemed like a completely different person now.

“Umm.. I’ll go wake my sister and her girlfriend up to tell them that you guys are here… It would be annoying if they called the police of a break-in…” Black murmured before he headed upstairs, obviously wanting to give the duo some alone time together.

Red didn’t react to Black’s actions and just came closer to Green who was still stubbornly avoiding his eyes. “Green.”

No response.

“ _Green_.” This time Red said the name louder.

“What?!” Green snapped rudely, this time meeting Red’s eyes and glaring intensely.

Emerald looked into ruby and ruby looked into emerald for at least a full minute before Red muttered, “Idiot.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the idiot! I’m the one whose trying not to get us both killed so excuse me if I’m trying to prevent our deaths!”

“Stop making excuses and tell me what’s really on your mind.”

“Wha-“

“No excuses. I mean it.”

There was no refusing Red when he was like this because he would keep persisting until he got the whole truth out of Green.

Flashes of white with splatters of red went through Green’s mind before he responded, “There’s nothing on my mind, really.”

They held each-others gaze for some time, neither giving in to the other before Black came back with two girls at his heels.

“Umm, and these two guys are the ones I told you about…”

The two girls went over to the boys and Bianca squealed out, “You two are that cute couple I served shakes to!”

“We’re not-“

“Don’t mind Bianca, she likes to over exaggerate things.” The girl who looked like Black explained. “But anyway, my name’s Touko but just call me White. Black said you made him promise not to tell anyone about your situation but will you two be willing to tell us?”

Red nodded but didn’t say anything and then Green sighed before telling the girls everything. He hoped that he wouldn’t regret it later.  

After finishing up, Green waited patiently for White’s and Bianca’s response. He felt tired now from having to recount so much, plus the chase earlier, and he just wanted to find a nice hotel and flop onto a bed. His eyes travelled over to Red who met his gaze for a short time but didn’t hold it for long. Red must have been worn out too but he didn’t show it. Damn impenetrable mask.

“Wow, I can’t believe I served two celebrities and didn’t even realise!” Bianca exclaimed, a twinkle in her eyes. “I should have guessed that there was something about you two, hiding your faces and all!”

White rolled her eyes in an amused fashion. “Don’t let her get to you, boys. She means well.” She smiled friendlily.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Green sighed out, rubbing the back of his neck. “But anyway, Red and I should be heading off. Man, it’s gonna be tough to find a hotel this early.”

Bianca seemed to have gotten an idea into her head because she grinned and exclaimed, “You two can stay in the spare room upstairs! It’s got a few couches in there plus it’s very spacious! It would be an honour to provide a place for you two to stay while you deal with this ‘Team Plasma’ group.”

White nodded in agreement with her girlfriend and added, “Plus Black will be staying up there with you and I’m sure he doesn’t mind lending a hand with your goals… Right Black?”

All eyes were on the young brunet who reddened with embarrassment at all the sudden attention and gulped. “U-Umm… As long as I can still do my job then I’ll be willing to help I guess… Even if I’m not really a real trainer anymore…”

White put her hands on her hips and huffed. “Why do you always say that? If you have Pokemon then that makes you a trainer! Even Pokemon Rangers are trainers.”

“But I don’t battle other trainers so…”

Green decided that since he was a Gym Leader, it was his turn to add something to the conversation. “Being a trainer isn’t all about battling other people, you know, and getting strong. I had to learn that the hard way.” Red was looking at him with a knowing look. “There are many different types of trainers and you’re one of the best I’ve seen in a while. When you saved Red and me back there, you showed that. That courage of yours and confidence in your Pokemon are a good combo to make up the person and great trainer you are. Don’t ever doubt yourself.”

Black looked astounded by the little speech, as if he didn’t think he deserved all the praise. All he really did was do the right thing, not anything special. Anyone could have done what he did. Well, that’s what he thought anyway.

“Now can Red and I see our new sleeping arrangements already or- OUCH! Damn-it Red!”

“Manners.”

“Fiiiiine! Can we go upstairs and hit the hay, _please_?”

 

Black took off his camera, blue jacket and hat before placing them on a small table inside the upstairs spare room. The shirt he wore was black with a white star outline printed on the front and he didn’t bother taking off his pants since he wasn’t at home and it would feel awkward to him around Red and Green to do so. He wore black shorts underneath but still…

All the celebrity duo did was take off their hoodies and that was it but obviously they didn’t have that many spare clothes in the bag each carried or none at all.

Red pulled out a Pokeball before putting his bag on the ground and he sent out a Pikachu that almost instantly scrambled up its trainer’s leg and took a seat on his shoulder, rubbing its cheek against Red’s.

Green followed this action by letting out his Eevee that Black had met which looked at Black before making a funny sound that sounded like a meow, probably greeting him. Eevee jumped on one of the couches and lay down right in the middle of it, seemingly trying to take up as much space as possible.

“Wow, every single damn time you try to claim something big and comfy for yourself. That’s just plain rude, where are your manners?” Green asked his Eevee, raising an eyebrow. “It isn’t very lady-like you know.”

Eevee rolled on her back, not even batting an eye in her trainer’s direction which made both Black and Red smile. Pikachu seemed to be smiling too.

“She’s just like you.” Red murmured. “Rude.”

Now that Black thought about it, Green did seem a bit like his Eevee… That caused him to smile even wider.

“Shut-it, I didn’t ask for your comment.” Green growled out but there was no real malice in his voice.

Red shrugged, even if Green couldn’t see because Red was behind him, before heading over to a different couch and lying down on it, Pikachu moving to curl up on his stomach.

Black took action and picked out a couch of his own and also lay down. Everyone still watched Green’s interaction with Eevee though since it was quite entertaining.  

Sigh. “Red, can you move your ass over? If I try to sit down on this couch then Eevee’s going to push me off in my sleep like that one time. Well… third time actually.”

No words came out Red’s mouth but he nodded and changed his position so that his legs left room for Green.

Black was starting to understand that Red didn’t really seem to talk all that much and that the two must be best friends. He smiled slightly before his eyelids drifted closed and he slipped into the clutches of sleep.

Green sat down on the couch that Red occupied and was about to say something before Red motioned towards Black. Green seemed to understand for he kept his voice low when he said, “This is going to be uncomfortable but it’s not the worst place I’ve slept.” He gave Red a pointed look who stuck his tongue out childishly before sitting up, Pikachu scurrying off his stomach and jumping off the couch before joining Eevee on the one she claimed. She didn’t seem to mind the yellow Pokemon and they curled up close to each-other which made Green scowl. “She lets Pikachu on there but not me? This is outrageous.”

Red shrugged and put his arms on the armrest before pillowing his head on them, half-lidded. He moved his legs onto the couch and bent them before shuffling slightly to get comfortable.

Green sighed and moved more to the opposite side before following his friend’s actions, surprised how comfortable he actually was and how they could both fit on the same couch while half-lying on it.

There was a pause and silence ensured before Green asked quietly, “Still awake?”

Red nudged his shoe gently into one of Green’s knees in response, speaking seeming unneeded from him.

“I just want to make it clear that earlier when I said we should just give up…” He took a deep intake of breath. “I was just… you know… Umm… I didn’t really mean it. I was just tired and grumpy. You know how I get without much sleep.”

Red wasn’t buying what he was saying but he didn’t make any sign of response.

“Ok… That was a lie and I know that you know it was… I still want us to just drop the whole ‘defeat Team Plasma and save stuff’ but it’s because… I just don’t want you dying. When you went missing after becoming Champion, I was scared that you had really offed yourself like everyone said. I don’t want to lose my best friend like that again, for real.” Green’s voice sounded self-conscious and even a bit nervous which made Red smile secretly. Green was telling the truth. “And when I finally found you, after so long, I thought I was going crazy.”

“…Thank you.” Red murmured, barely audible but Green had become accustomed to picking up things his friend said with ease.

“Wh-what? Why would you-“ Green stammered.

“…For finding me and… going after me.”

Red didn’t wait for his friend’s response before closing his eyes completely and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Drifting Farewells

When Red had beaten Green just after he became champion, the green-eyed teen was crushed. He had worked so hard to obtain the title and had gone through so much only for it to be snatched away by his rival. It just didn’t seem fair and when his own grandfather chastised him with a speech before congratulating Red, salt was rubbed into the wound.

This wasn’t what was supposed to happen, he was supposed to be looked up upon by Red and gaining respect that wasn’t from being the nephew of a famous Pokemon professor. Finally he would have done something and served a purpose but no, it wasn’t to be.

So Green didn’t stick around to watch Red enter his records into the Hall of Fame and be swarmed with news crews. Instead, Green made his way home on his Pidgeot, after healing his Pokemon at a nearby Pokemon center of course.

A week of staying at home passed, glaring at the TV screen whenever Red was mentioned or shown on the news, before Green started paying attention. He started picking up on the fact that Red never stuck around for the news reporters when they tried interviewing him, always jogging away and giving them the slip whenever he could. Red had never been one of those kinds of people who liked attention for he had never been a social kid either.

Green scowled at the screen when yet another news channel talked of Red. If Red hadn’t wanted all this attention that being a Champion brought then why had he done it in the first place? It was such a waste.

Red was at the doorstep of Green’s house a few days later. Daisy, Green’s sister, made small-talk to him before she told him that Green was rather moody and allowed him to go to Green’s room.

“What do you want?” Green asked spitefully when the black-haired youth came in.

“Nothing.” Red replied before taking a seat on Green’s bed, ignoring his rival’s huffing who was also seated on the bed.

“Seriously Red, what is it?”

“When have I ever needed a reason to see you?”

The brunet clenched his bed-sheets with his hands at that response and gritted his teeth.

“I don’t want to see you ever again!”

An eyebrow raised and ruby eyes looked to Green with confusion. There was no hurt in Red’s eyes or face but there was just thick confusion. Was Green really that upset over his defeat? Some mature guy he was, getting upset over losing a battle. Ok, it was a very important battle but still… Friendship had to mean more than some title, right? Maybe Green had other ideas…

“If I leave then how would that help?” Red asked. “It won’t make you Champion again.”

“I don’t care! At least I wouldn’t have to put up with seeing you in person! It’s bad enough that everybody talks about you on TV and on the street!” Green exclaimed, wide-eyed and hate in his eyes. “I can’t stand you anymore, I just want things to go back to normal!”

Normal? What even was Green’s kind of ‘normal’?

Red stayed quiet for some time before he shot back, “Do you think I want a bunch of people swarming me on the street? I can’t even go on walks with my Pokemon without somebody trying to get a picture with me or my thoughts on something stupid!” For the first time in ages, his voice was raised and he was showing his annoyance. “I became Champion to prove something to myself, not to be the centre of attention!”

“What the hell were you trying to prove?! That you were better than me! Well great, thanks for destroying my life, Red! Some friend you are, jerk!”

Red sighed tiredly before shaking his head. “If that’s how you see it then fine. Bye.” He got off of the bed and stood up before turning back to Green, a sad look in his eyes.

Green felt his heart constrict at that very moment. Never had he seen Red display so much emotion in a matter of minutes and the fact that he was somewhat upset even… Well, whatever!

“Fine! Bye!”

If only Green knew that the reason Red had stopped by was actually to say a final goodbye before he would slip away at the dead of night and make his journey to a place that no one would dare look for him; Mt Silver.

Red’s real reason for becoming the Kanto Champion was to prove to himself that he could reach the top, that he could actually do something worthwhile in his life, that a quiet and antisocial guy like himself could do something amazing. He had never gotten good grades at school or awards for anything so becoming Champion meant a lot to him but sadly, Green had gotten in his way. Red hadn’t even known that his rival had become Champion until he reached the room but he couldn’t back down, even if it hurt Green.

Red could not have predicted Professor Oak coming to congratulate him but only to chew out Green. He was saddened when Green ran off but that was to be expected but Green still wouldn’t talk to him some time later and that hurt.

When all the attention became too much, Red wracked his brain for some escape and came up with the cold and isolated mountain that was Mt Silver. So he said his subtle goodbye to Green then was reported missing the next morning.

The town went into an uproar about the Champion’s disappearance and rumours started to spread. Some people thought he had been kidnapped, others thought that he had run off somewhere but most people thought he had gone and killed himself in a location that was so secret that his body would never be found.

When Green heard of Red’s disappearance, he didn’t think much of it until a few weeks later when Red still hadn’t shown up. Red always had been elusive when he wanted to be but the circumstances of his disappearing act had been strange. He hadn’t even left a letter or told his mother goodbye and his six main Pokemon were missing.

So then Green thought of the last time that he saw him and felt guilt swell up in his chest. He hadn’t exactly been kind but was that really the reason why Red had gone? Had he been suicidal at the time and tipped over the edge because of what Green had said? It just couldn’t be true…

Slowly, Green fell deeper and deeper into depression that wouldn’t go away. He spent long lengths of time alone in his room, just lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. Bags grew under his eyes and dark rings that showed how many sleepless nights he had had. 

Daisy tried coaxing him out of his slump but it didn’t help and whenever she asked what was wrong he wouldn’t reply but she seemed to get the idea that it was Red.

One day, some fancy person came over and offered Green a job as a Gym Leader. He declined the offer but about a month later when the same person came back and asked again he accepted since he had nothing else to do with his life and was sick of feeling horrible all the time. Maybe becoming a Gym Leader would take his mind off of Red?

The job did help considerably and he felt happier with his life but he still looked tired all the time. No one knew this but he had developed the tendency of getting night-terrors nearly every single time he fell asleep. After a while of being a Gym Leader, the night-terrors started to die down considerably to only happen once or twice a week which made his bags and rings disappear. His thoughts on Red never disappeared though and he searched for any word of him on the net but never found much apart from a couple of rumours and ghost-stories.

A small part of Green screamed that his rival, no, friend was still alive somewhere so he even took small holidays away from the gym to search for him.

Randomly, on one fine Friday while waiting for challengers to arrive and battle him for a badge, Green was looking through the contacts on his Pokegear and frowned when he saw Red’s name. He had been in a good mood too since he had recently turned sixteen and hadn’t even had the guy on his mind.

Curiously, he clicked ‘Call’ but didn’t expect anyone to pick up so when they did… Green thought his heart was going to stop. He had the Pokegear to his ear but didn’t hear much on the other end but then again, if this was actually Red on the other end then this was nothing out of the ordinary.

“R-Red?”

“…Yes?”

That voice, it was too distinct to not be Red. It had to be him, it sounded just like him!

Green was sure that he was going to go into hysterics. Red was alive and he had the nerve to just say a simple and carefree, ‘Yes?’ A part of Green was angry that he had never actually tried calling him before this moment.

But the brunet didn’t have the heart to start a screaming match, not after not hearing, seeing or knowing if Red was still alright. For a while he had thought he was dead or something just as horrible.

So Green took in a deep, shaky breath before asking, “W-Where the heck are you?!”

“…”

“Tell me right now or else I’ll-“

There was no verbal response but Green heard something else instead. He heard the howling of wind which made him think that Red was holding his Pokegear out.

When the wind was less audible, Red murmured, “I’m nowhere.” Then he hung up on Green.

A few seconds passed until everything started to sink in and Green was gaping like a Magikarp. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment.

He had failed Red, he had not been a good friend and now Red was possibly gone forever.

Green shook his head and dislodged all his depressing thoughts before thinking to himself, ‘I have to find him, and I won’t give up!’

It was only a few months before his seventeenth birthday when he started finding clues on where Red had gone off to. For whatever reason, he kept thinking about the howling wind which made its way into his dreams, into his nightmares. Sometimes he would dream of an angry ocean with stormy clouds above that would flash with lightning and crack with thunder. The howling wind would be there, among everything else but Green decided that Red had never been fond of the sea and there was no way that he could live out there.

When Green started dreaming of windy mountains, he started to study all of the known ones on the net. Finally, he was getting somewhere. The problem was finding just which one Red could be at if even any at all. All the while, he prayed to every legendary Pokemon that he could think of to just give him more hints as to where Red had gone.

He thought his silent prayers were answered when he found out about a mountain where no one dared to go. Powerful Pokemon were said to occupy the place that were vicious to trainers but since Red was the Champion, these Pokemon would be no problem with his powerful team.

So Green took some time off and closed his gym before making the journey to the dangerous Mt Silver.

Reaching the top was no easy feat but he finally did it and froze when he found the person he was seeking out, the elusive Red, his best friend, standing in some cave. Green thought his mind was just playing tricks on him but when he entered the cave, it wasn’t a mirage.

Red was facing him and was still, looking very tense. His eyes were wide and his mouth was parted slightly before he said quietly and a tad bit unsurely, “…Green?” His voice sounded unused but it was still partially the same.

Green stalked over to him and was glaring before suddenly he pulled him into a warm hug. Green’s eyes were wet and he buried his face into the crook of Red’s neck. “I-Idiot…” He sniffed which made Red wonder if he was actually crying.

“…”

There were no words and no actions for some time before Red wrapped his arms around Green so that the hug wasn’t one-sided.

A sense of clarity washed over them then and an unspoken promise was made that day; to never let anything break their bond again.

In this moment, their friendship was on the path to healing and them along with it.

 

~****~

 

Black awoke the next morning to something furry touching his face. It was quite annoying and he tried swatting whatever it was away only to hear an angered cry of some kind.

One brown eye opened and then the other but everything was too blurry to see properly. A blob of brown mixed with white was in his sight and it kept moving.

“Mmm?”

When Black’s sight finally cleared, he was confused to find that Green’s Eevee was sitting on him and was the one to wake him up.

That’s right, Red and Green were staying here too…

The teen moved his head and scanned around the room and he spotted Red still asleep while Green was nowhere to be found. Just where had he gone off to? That’s probably why Eevee was being a pest, because her trainer wasn’t around. Why wasn’t she annoying Red then?

Pikachu was curled up next to Red’s legs and he appeared to be asleep.

“Do you want me to look for Green?” Black whispered to the brown Pokemon.

Eevee nodded before jumping to the ground and landing delicately on all fours. Her tail was wagging and she ran over to the door which was closed.

A sigh escaped Black’s lips before he got up and shivered. Maybe sleeping without a blanket hadn’t been such a good idea.

The sun was up but it seemed to be early in the morning considering that Black couldn’t hear any sounds coming from downstairs. The café never opened too early since Bianca had the tendency to sleep in while White would try and wake her up.

Black opened the door and Eevee bustled out and ran down the stairs at an impressive speed without even slipping once. This posed the idea that Green had gone downstairs, into the actual café part, for some reason. Trusting that his judgement was correct, Black headed down the wooden stairs, nearly slipping on the last few since he wasn’t completely awake yet, and entered the last floor.

He looked around the room and quickly spotted Green at the counter. He had his Pokegear out but it was difficult to see just what he was doing on it. Maybe he was playing a game of some kind?

Eevee was perched on his shoulders --since he was hunched over-- and she seemed interested in what he was doing as well.

Black was about to approach and make his presence clear but stopped when Green put the Pokegear to his ear and waited. It didn’t seem like he had to wait long before whoever he was calling picked up.

“Yeah, it’s me. So you’re still meeting Red and me today, right?”

There was a pause. “Oh, that works out well then. So our meeting point could be at a café called Grey.” Another pause. “What? You know the one? Haha, that’s good then!”

‘So Green and Red are meeting someone here… I wonder if it’s another celebrity of some sort? Well, it isn’t really any of my business anyway. I still have a job to do though I would like to help get rid of Team Plasma but I don’t even know if they’re actually that bad. Sure, two tried to take my Pokemon and the whole thing that happened last night but still...’

Black decided not to interrupt the Gym Leader and instead headed back up the stairs, going back into the spare room where Red was up and awake.

The Kanto Champion was standing close to a window and was looking out at the scenery. Well, it appeared so anyway. Pikachu was sitting on the ground at his trainer’s feet, ears twitching every once in a while. Black wondered if this was normal and if they did this all the time. From rumours that Black had heard about the elusive Champion, he was said not to be completely human but a ghost. It was obvious that he wasn’t but he wasn’t exactly normal either…

“Umm, Red?”

Red didn’t turn around to look at Black nor did he say anything. Pikachu did though and actually turned and ran over to the photographer, curious as to what he wanted it seemed.

“Are you ok?”

Being concerned about others was one of Black’s many good traits. If a bad guy was hurt then he would still even shed a little bit of concern for them no matter how evil they were. Black needn’t be concerned about Red though; the Champion tended to be on the distant side.

This time, Red did turn to face Black and his face was blank, a mask void of emotions.

“Not many people are around.” He said, not clearly meaning what he was trying to express through his words but Black caught on.

“Well, it is pretty early…”

Red just stared. Ok, maybe Black hadn’t caught on completely then…

Black walked over and looked out the window to view the street below. Yes, it did appear that hardly anyone was walking down below.

“Wait a second, that isn’t right! Early or not, there still should be a lot more people around heading to work. I don’t think today is a special occasion… There’s a firework festival on in a few days but that’s it…”

So what Red actually meant was something else entirely! He sure was attentive but then again; he would have to be, being a Champion and all.

“Maybe it’s just one of those kind of days. It’s not that uncommon to have days where many people take a day off all at once because of some flu outbreak or something like that.” Even if Black said all that, his mind was wondering if something big was going to happen. He was trying to reassure both Red and himself that there wasn't though.

The Kanto Champion didn’t say much else and instead walked over to where his and Green’s belongings were and grabbed the grey jacket before slipping it on and zipping it up. Pikachu crawled up his trainer and took his perch on his shoulder.

Red then headed out the door and Black guessed that he was going down the stairs to find Green.

‘Guess I better be getting ready to head out soon. Maybe I should buy some more potions and repels while I’m out…’

Black never liked to stick around his sister’s café for long since it felt like he was intruding or something akin to that. And besides, he was tasked with taking photographs of some particular buildings that were recorded in his Pokegear. He wasn’t sure why he was taking the photos since most, if not all the buildings listed were not spectacular to look at and very bland instead.

Well, it wasn’t his place to question his job so he shook it off and put on his sky-blue jacket before putting the camera’s strap around his neck. Time to head out.

 

As Black headed down the stairs he heard Green arguing with who he guessed was Red. It sounded like a very heated argument though Red wasn’t doing any of the talking at all.

Once down, Black witnessed the Gym Leader flailing his arms about which would have looked funny if it wasn’t for the threatening expression that Green had on his face.

Yep, he definitely didn’t want to stick around. Whatever the problem was, it had nothing to do with him.

So he tried making it to the alley entrance unseen but when Green suddenly stopped talking, he knew he had been spotted. With a quiet sigh, he turned around to face the two older guys. “You two are welcome to stay as long as you need, I’m sure if you ask my sister then she wouldn’t mind. But anyway, I’m heading out to take some pictures.” He explained quickly and clearly. “Not sure if I’ll see you guys again since my job makes me travel around a lot…”

If there was going to be some kind of conflict then he wasn’t going to stay around and watch it unfold.

Red looked as stoic as ever while Green switched to being composed as if by a snap of the fingers.

“Oh, then this could be goodbye then? That’s a shame, you were just starting to grow on me!” Green’s words sounded truthful and made Black’s face redden slightly. It wasn’t every day that a Gym Leader admitted to actually liking having him around. Heck, he wasn’t sure if he had ever met a Gym Leader before. If so then he obviously hadn’t recognized them.

“It was nice meeting the both of you in person and who knows? We could run into each-other again very soon.”

Flashing a parting smile, Black spun around and opened the door leading to the alley but he paused before heading out. Without facing the duo, he concluded his farewell with, “I’m really glad to have met you both. Maybe you’ll succeed in taking down Team Plasma and I’m sure that if anyone can, it’s you two.”

Green looked like he had so many things to say but Red added in his input quickly and urgently. “Can we exchange Pokegear numbers?”

Black blinked a few times and actually turned back around with a shocked expression on his face. “Umm, sure?...”

Green laughed and took out his device as did Black. The two exchanged numbers before Green gave Black Red’s as well to save time. “Call or text us at any time! Who knows, maybe we’ll be giving you a call to help us take down some baddies!”

 

~****~

 

The ‘baddies’ that Green spoke of, the curious Team Plasma group, were in fact still inside Castelia City. Well, not all of them of course because there weren’t just many members, but a vast number. Most were disguised as normal people while others were hanging around the few hideouts positioned carefully around the city and Unova itself.

One suspicious hideout was on a huge ship that was at the docks just outside of the city. Not many normal people went there and those that did were warded off by the Pokemon that the Team Plasma members used as guards.

An odd thing about Team Plasma was that there were two kinds of normal members; the first kind wore mostly white and believed that Pokemon should be liberated, while the second kind wore black and had mixed opinions that were hardly ever good. Those that wore black treated the ones in white like peasants and were seen as higher ranked. Maybe that’s why Gold and Silver had received the darker uniform and they found the attention that the lower ranked members gave them very distracting.  

“Don’t mind them, they are loonies.” A male member in black told them as he guided them onto the ship. He made the crazy gesture and laughed. “You’ll both get used to them.” His expression couldn’t be seen due to a black mask that covered his mouth and nose. It seemed that most if not all higher ranked members wore them. Despite some of the others though who had dyed orange hair or orange wigs, this guy had black hair which was difficult to pick up on at first due to the black cap. Gold had refused to wear the same strange hats as everyone else so he wore nothing on his head. He would have liked to have worn his usual black and yellow cap but Silver had argued that it would be too iconic to wear which would ultimately attract too much attention.

“So basically half of you guys are crazy shits while the others are just rebels? Silv and I will fit right in then!”

Silver wrinkled his nose at that before putting on one of those face masks, deciding to just roll with it. There were many benefits to hiding parts of one’s face.

It seemed that Gold had taken note and did the same which earned a glare from the redhead which was met with a cheeky smile that couldn’t be seen.

“Yep, we’re the group for basically society’s rejects or whatever. In all honesty, I’m only here because I have nothing else to do with my life. Plus the pay’s pretty good too.”

“Oh, Silv and I never caught your name!”

The black-haired teenager nodded. “My real name doesn’t matter anymore but for the time being you can just call me ‘O’.”

Gold looked confused and Silver raised an eyebrow. “’O’ as in the letter?”

“Yup.”

It wasn’t an average name but N, a highly respected and important member of Team Plasma, had an odd name too. Maybe it was a new trend or something going through Unova?

The friendly chatter was cut off when they reached the main cabin that was painted silver with a light blue roof. At least the whole ship wasn’t just made out of wooden planks like the deck.

“Out of curiosity, have you two ever met N?” O asked, pausing at the door leading into the cabin. “I have never met the guy myself but I would like to one day.”

He turned to face them and his eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

Silver shook his head. He had heard of N before but had never been given the opportunity to meet him.

“Nah but I heard that he can talk to Pokemon or some shit!” Gold exclaimed, not caring to lower his voice. “Like, he can actually understand their language! That sure would be a cool ability to have!”

O looked disappointed and he gestured for the two to head inside. “That sucks. Well, I better not keep you two any longer. Although Colress is impatient, Ghetsis sure isn’t but I guess you already know that.”

“Well thanks for the tour, O!” Gold replied with a wink. He obviously wasn’t afraid to be late or anything.

Silver sighed and grabbed his partner in crime by the collar before pushing the door open and dragging him inside. “Come on, idiot.”

“HEY! Rude!”

O watched them and smiled beneath his mask covering his jaw.

‘I’m very interested in as to why a Champion would ever willingly work for Team Plasma… These next few weeks sure will be interesting! I can’t wait to see what unfolds.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone can work out who ‘O’ is! It could be basically anyone ;)  
> (let's be honest, it's pretty damn obvious)


	5. Future Sight

A little while after Black left the café, Green picked up on his ‘little’ argument with Red again.

“Are you even listening to me?! We have to stick together! Hugh’s coming here today-“

“You can handle that, I have things to do.”

“Like what?! And what will you even do if you get attacked, huh? I won’t be there to help you out!”

The Kanto Champion didn’t look afraid and he gave a simple shrug nonchalantly as if to say, ‘I’ll be able to handle it.’

Green was wide-eyed and he looked ready to explode with rage. He couldn’t comprehend his friend sometimes and wondered how he had gotten so stupid. The thing was that Red wasn’t stupid, he just did some things that most sane people wouldn’t and came out on top.

“I’m telling you that we _have_ to stick together! Hugh is probably expecting to see both of us anyway.”

Red shrugged again and flipped the hood over his head. “I’m going now.” He returned Pikachu to his Pokeball and clipped the device to his belt.

Green put his hands on Red’s shoulders and shook him gently. “Are you going deaf?! What the hell have I been saying the past few minutes, huh?”

“Words.”

A small and rare smile was on Red’s face which made Green’s expression soften and soothe his temper.

“Just… Just don’t do anything stupid, ok?”

“Ok-“

“Ring me if something happens and I will be right there-“

“Green,”

“I still don’t like the idea though and you better not be long or else… Ok, not sure what I would do but still.”

“Green!”

The Gym Leader stopped his nervous babbling and released Red’s shoulders. “Yeah?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Although Green tried to hide his rising anxiety, Red could see right through him. In all honesty, Red wasn’t sure what his friend was getting so worked up about. His Pokemon were strong, even if he only had three with him, plus he was good at battling. It was unlikely that Team Plasma would go after him in broad daylight anyway, what with all the witnesses around.

“R-Right…”

Red sighed and rolled his eyes. “I won’t be long.” It wasn’t exactly a promise but it was the closest thing that Green was going to hear so he settled on it.

“Fine, just go already before I change my mind.”

 

~*****~

 

The skies were clear of any clouds and the sun was an appealing kind of warm. It was the perfect weather to be outdoors.

_‘Maybe I should just head back and help Red and Green with Team Plasma… Am I being selfish by deciding to do my job over helping them? I could probably just ask for some time off but I won’t get paid for that and besides… I need the money. How else am I going to get income? I could try being a trainer and battling for money but I don’t want to do that... It just isn’t my thing.’_

As Black walked, his thoughts travelled and his feet took him to the Central Plaza, the place where all the streets met. In the middle of the plaza was a beautiful, flowing fountain and there were benches around though few were occupied.

Standing right in front of the fountain was some guy wearing a familiar white and red shirt with dark blue hair. Disbelief washed over Black’s face when he noticed him and the brunet took a few unsure steps closer. Was it him or wasn’t it…?

“Hugh?”

“Huh?!”

Said teenager spun around and looked utterly gobsmacked. It seemed to take him a little while to register just who the brunet was but when he remembered, he smiled. “I remember you! You’re Lack-Two’s cousin!”

Black grinned and nodded. “And you’re his best friend.”

The two had met a few times in hospital while visiting Lack-Two. They had gotten along quite well with each-other at every unexpected meeting.

“I’m guessing that you’ve visited my cousin recently then?” Black asked. Guiltily, he hadn’t seen his poor cousin in a long time.

Hugh nodded and crossed his arms. “Yep!” His expression dampened. “He isn’t getting any better and the doctors are not sure what to do if he gets worse.”

Lack-Two was two years younger than both Black and Hugh. The poor boy had been born with a condition where he had a low immunity system at all times. Recently, he had caught a cold but it hadn’t gone away in a week. The cold had in fact gotten worse and worse until Lack-Two had to be confined to a hospital bed with nurses checking up on him often.

“You know what he’s like, there’s no way that he would let a cold beat him.” Black reassured with a nod of the head. “I mean, look at his sister and mine! They both have so much determination, all of us do.”

Hugh smiled and punched the air. “You’re right, I’m just worrying over nothing.” He sounded confident but since Black didn’t know Hugh too well, he was still a little bit unsure if it was an act.

It seemed that the blue-haired teenager was distracted by something because his pinkish-red eyes were no longer focused on Black and his fists were clenched.

Curiously, the photographer turned and his face paled when he spotted two people wearing white heading down one of the streets. They were definitely members of Team Plasma.

“Those guys…” Hugh trailed off but Black could understand by his hostile tone that he hated them. So Hugh knew of Team Plasma then? Huh.

Once the grunts were far enough away, Black turned back around to face his cousin’s best friend. “I’m guessing you’ve run into them before?”

“Something like that.” Hugh replied with gritted teeth. “That reminds me, I have to go.”

Black nodded. “Same. So I guess I will see you when I see you?”

“Yeah, seeya!”

Hugh waved before jogging off in the direction of a different street to the one that the grunts took. At least he wasn’t impulsively chasing after them. Black had heard of just how reckless Hugh could be when angered but he was brave too and cared for all Pokemon. Not only that but Hugh acted as someone akin to an older brother to Lack-Two and would never let any harm come to him.

A fond smile was on Black’s lips. Hugh seemed like a tough guy but his heart was pure plus he was doing everything he could to try and find a cure to Lack-Two’s low immunity in his spare time.

_‘I hope Lack-Two gets better for Hugh’s sake. He’s worked so hard to help him out and he deserves some results.’_

~*****~

 

The things that Red had to do were nothing really. Mostly he was just scoping out Castelia and checking out the area. If he and Green were going to be there for a while then why not take a look around? At least this way, Red would get a clear idea as to where everything was.

That wasn’t the only reason why he was exploring. For some reason, his instincts were telling him that he just _had_ to find a certain place. He wasn’t sure where this place was but it had to be special if something was leading him to it, right?

While he wandered the streets there seemed to be an invisible pull directing him to where he had to go. So without questioning it, he followed the pull and it soon brought him to the Ocean Piers. There were five in all but he was only interested in one, the Thumb Pier.

The pull didn’t stop there though so he kept going until he found the entrance to the sewers which made him raise an eyebrow. Shrugging, he headed inside and ignored the funny smell. It was a sewer so of course it was going to stink!

Dodging past some wild Pokemon inhabitants, Red started to jog and rely solely on the mysterious tugging that led him through the maze that was the Castelia Sewers.

Oddly, Red thought that he spotted some Team Plasma grunts here and there but he didn’t stop to actually check. They didn’t seem to notice him anyway, being dressed in grey and being so quiet. 

The Champion finally came to a stop at some stairs leading up. There seemed to be an entrance to the surface above and light streamed from it, beckoning to be reached.

_‘I might be later than I first thought. Sorry, Green.’_

And with that thought, he carefully headed to the light. Who knew what could be lurking up there?

Through the entrance was a beautiful garden filled with healthy greenery and many different kinds of Pokemon who were playing in the sunlight. There was only one lone tree in the area which made Red kind of disappointed. Buildings surrounded the garden but there were no doors leading into any. Maybe this garden was secret?

Some of the Pokemon in the area looked at the Champion curiously but they didn’t seem hostile in the least.

The invisible pull suddenly disappeared but Red got the feeling that he had to stay for a while. Why else would he have been drawn here if something wasn’t going to happen? That logic made Red come closer and he smiled when he spotted some Eevee chasing one-another. He should tell Green about this place later on.

The Pokemon soon grew quiet and they were soon standing away from the tree though they were all turned to it and were waiting patiently. They could sense that something was going to happen too.

Slowly, a green sphere formed in front of the trunk of the tree and it gradually grew. The Pokemon made sounds of pure awe and Red’s eyes widened. When the green glow got too bright, Red had to shield his eyes with his arms.

He waited for a short amount of time and lowered his arms slowly to find that in the sphere’s place was some kind of Pokemon that was light green with blue eyes. The creature had little wings and antennae with blue at the tips.

_‘Is that… could it be a Celebi?’_

Red had seen images like the Pokemon he was seeing in many books. Celebi was said to be a legendary Pokemon that could travel through time plus have the power to make plant life flourish wherever it goes.

Sure enough, flowers of all kinds appeared and bloomed around the area via the Pokemon’s mere presence.

“Bi, bi!”

Red stumbled back when the Time Travel Pokemon suddenly flew over to him and got into his personnel space. Curiosity was in Celebi’s big eyes and the creature reached forward and then proceeded to push back Red’s hood when there was no protest.

“…”

What was one supposed to say to a rare legendary because Red had no clue. Sure, he had faced legendries before and even caught some but still… This situation was completely different. All the other legendries had been hostile and there was no way that Red was going to try capturing Celebi since it served a higher purpose. Besides, Red had always asked his legendries if they wanted to be freed but they seemed happy enough with him since battling them had shown his worth to them and had gained their loyalty.

Once the hood was completely back, Celebi gave a smile before flying around Red excitedly. The trainer couldn’t help but smile too. It seemed that Celebi liked being around humans or it hadn’t seen one for a while which explained its overly-curious behaviour.

The other Pokemon came over too and were smiling in their own special ways.

Red wasn’t sure why he had been led here but he was glad that he had, nonetheless. Maybe he should have dragged Green along too.

Celebi came to a stop in front of Red once again and its antennae stretched out while its eyes glowed with a mysterious power. Celebi came forward and stretched out its fingers.

Instinctively, Red closed his eyes and felt the Pokemon’s tiny hands rest on his eyelids, warmth flooding from the touch that spread through Red’s body.

Just what was going on?

Suddenly, it felt like Red was utterly weightless. He could no longer hear the calls of the Pokemon or the busy sounds of the city.

His ruby-red eyes snapped open and he seemed to be somewhere else. Instead of buildings and greenery, he could only see mountains and a cloudy sky. It seemed like he was floating which was odd.

A huge black form whizzed past underneath him and off into the distance leaving blue sparks trailing behind.

_‘What kind of Pokemon was that?’_

The scenery changed to be back at Castelia City but Red was seeing it from above. Below, the black Pokemon seemed to be attacking the city with blue lightning-bolts and powerful dragon-type attacks that made buildings topple and people scream. This scene changed to show Green sitting in the corner of what looked like a prison cell. His clothes were filled with holes as if he had been in a struggle and his brow was furrowed. He looked ready to punch somebody in the face.

_‘What does this all mean? Why am I being shown this?’_

The tragic scene dissolved into fragments and although Red was sure that his eyes had been opened, they were closed. It didn’t feel like he was weightless anymore so he guessed that he was back.

With a shaky breath, his eyes opened and he felt relieved to find that he was indeed ‘back’ from wherever it was he had gone off to.

Celebi was still in front of him but it was back to normal and smiled when it saw that Red was fine.

“Hey, you!”

Red quickly slipped his hood back over his head and spun around.

Four Plasma grunts emerged from the passage to the sewers and they had Pokeballs in their hands. Before they could get any closer, large thorny vines shot out from the ground and barred their way so that they could get no closer.

_‘Must be Celebi’s doing, it is said to be a psychic and a grass type after-all.’_

The grunts all wore black instead of white which made Red raise an eyebrow. He hadn’t even noticed that there were two different uniforms before.

“A fight? Finally! Silv and I will handle this, we’re experts when it comes to this sort of stuff!”

Two more people emerged but neither wore a funny-looking hat like the others. Besides from that, Red was sure that one of them was familiar…

“Typhlosion, come on out!”

“Weavile!”

Red could hardly see what was going on because of the vines but he wasted no time to release Charizard. If Team Plasma were after Celebi then he had to protect it but if they were actually after him he wasn’t going to let them capture him.

_‘Should I message Green?’_

“Clear the path with a powerful Flamethrower!”

When the vines were burnt through with a mighty blast of fire, Red got his answer. There was no time to inform Green so he would just have to defeat these guys.

The duo hopped over the destroyed vines and stood a distance away from Red and his Charizard while Celebi was hiding behind Red.

“So you’re one of the guys who stirred up some trouble for Team Plasma the other night. We’ve heard about you and the other two. Are you going to fight or let us take you in?” The red-haired guy asked with a bored expression. “I’d rather give up if I were you.”

“That’s no fun Silver! I’m here for a good old battle, not to lamely capture some guy.”

That voice sure was familiar. It was so full of energy and confidence. Who did Red know who was like that?

“Are you two not with Team Plasma?” Red asked, making sure his voice sounded deeper. He had picked up on what ‘Silver’ had said earlier.

“Hmm? Of course not. We’re just hired by them.” Silver replied nonchalantly. “Now-“

“Fuck this shit, battle time! Typhlosion, use Swift on the Charizard!”

Without having to even give the command, Charizard flapped his wings and took to the air, avoiding some of the golden stars but not all. Even if some hit him, the dragon hardly had a scratch on him.

“Gold, you are such an idiot!” Silver exclaimed, slapping the other on the back of the head. “You don’t just go running into battle if there’s a way around it!”

Wait a second… Gold?

A fainted Ampharos came to mind and words being said. _“Wha- you beat me?! Damn, you aren’t the champ of Kanto for nothing!”_

That’s right, now Red could remember! The person battling him right now was in fact the Champion of Johto who had challenged him on Mt Silver at one point. It had been one of the most interesting battles Red had ever had asides from his many battles with Green. Ultimately, Red had been the victor but Gold had potential back then. Just why was he willingly working for a group of bad guys now? He had taken down Team Rocket when they had reformed…

Well, Red wasn’t going to save any more time pondering over it, now he had to defeat Gold and get back to Green.

“Slash.” Red commanded quietly.

“Take the attack head-on with a Headbutt!”

Both Pokemon advanced towards each-other quickly and while one had his arm drawn back and claws at the ready in the air, the other ran on the ground and arched its neck into position. Both butted heads which made the dragon grit his sharp teeth before he slashed viciously at the volcano Pokemon.

Before Gold could give another command to his Pokemon, Red said two words. “Hyper Beam.”

Charizard opened his mouth and a bright beam of light shot out and engulfed Typhlosion. The ground around them trembled slightly and when the attack ended, Gold’s Pokemon was knocked out and smoking.

In only two brutal attacks from Charizard, it was all over for Typhlosion.

“I told you that you shouldn’t have just rushed into battle so recklessly.” Silver chastised. “But did you listen to me? Nope, just like always.”

Gold was gobsmacked but he managed to return his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

“I lost? Am I getting rusty? This isn’t possible!”

_‘I’m not sure if Charizard can take on all of them. I can’t use Pikachu or else I could be exposed… I guess I’m going to have to just escape.’_

Red turned around to face Celebi and murmured, “Go back to your time, it isn’t safe to be here.”

Celebi looked saddened but nodded before flying to the tree.

Red turned back to the duo and whispered to his Pokemon, “Distract them.”

Black smoke spewed out of the dragon’s mouth and shrouded the duo plus the other Plasma grunts.

“What the hell?!”

“Quick, someone use a flying type Pokemon to clear it!”

“You guys are useless!”

“Don’t throw a tantrum, Gold.”

“Grrr, shut-up!”

“Wow, you are such a sore-loser.”

While they were distracted, Celebi started to glow with green energy. With its little hands, it waved goodbye to Red and the other Pokemon with a friendly smile on its little face.

“…Thank you.”

Red wasn’t really sure if he had said the right thing but Celebi seemed to accept his words and then disappeared. Oddly, an egg rested on the ground close to the tree so Red, deciding why the hell not, picked up the small egg and put it in the pocket of his hoodie.

“Take me to Green.” Red told his Pokemon as he hopped on his back and wrapped his arms around him securely.

With a mighty roar, Charizard took flight and zoomed up into the sky, away from danger. Hopefully Green wouldn’t be so mad at him for taking long once Red gave him the egg.

 

~*****~

 

As Green listened to Hugh inform him about some rumoured locations of Team Plasma he was tapping his fingers on the table they sat at in contained anxiety. It was difficult to resist the urge to check his Pokegear for any messages from Red.

“-and I trailed them back to a huge ship called the Plasma Frigate. I couldn’t get too close or else I would have been spotted but I think with both of your help we will be able to get aboard and storm the place before they even know what hit them!”

They were sitting outside of Café Grey and Green had his hood over his head. He wasn’t stupid and wouldn’t risk being recognized. Hugh knew who he and Red were and he was glad that the guy had never gone into a fan-frenzy over them.

“It’s too risky. Although I agree that a surprise attack would be cool and all, we shouldn’t just rush into things. Besides, I don’t even have a full team and neither does you-know-who.” Green wasn’t going to say Red’s name so openly, even if he was with someone he trusted. Who knew who was listening in?

Hugh looked disappointed and he crossed his arms. “Well, get a full team then.”

“It isn’t that simple.” Green waved off. “The team I usually use will probably reveal my identity to Team Plasma.” He paused before going on to say, “Besides, we should be stealthy. Maybe if we had more trainers then we could do things your way. I know that you’re a Ranger and all who is used to doing things in a flashy fashion but it won’t work in this situation. Team Plasma seem very different to the guys I’ve faced before.”

Hugh took some time to consider Green’s general opinion on the matter before responding, “Well, let’s recruit some trainers then. We can’t be the only ones who think Team Plasma are evil, which they are.”

“I’m not sure if we have enough time to do that but I guess we could try it.”

Green wondered if he could ask Black, White and Bianca to help out but he didn’t want to endanger their lives.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle all the recruiting while you two gather more info! We’ll find out Team Plasma’s plans in no time and take them down!” Confidence was heavy in Hugh’s voice and he looked ready for a fight. “Speaking of you two… Where’s-“

“He’ll be back soon. The idiot has probably gotten himself into trouble, as usual. Without me around he always seems to land into a mess.” Irritation was displayed heavily on Green’s face as he looked to the sky. “Speak of the devil.”

A blob of orange was in the sky that Green easily identified to be Red’s Charizard. People passing by gasped in awe as the fire-type dragon soared down to the ground near the table that Green and Hugh were sitting at. Some lone chairs were pushed back slightly from the gusts of wind that Charizard’s wings created with each flap of his huge wings and tables rattled.

Once settled on the ground, the Pokemon lowered itself closer to the ground and Red hopped off before patting the creature gently on the head in a praising gesture.

“Is that him then?” Hugh asked, not really surprised by the sudden entrance. He was used to experiencing fellow Rangers coming and going on Pokemon all the time.

Green nodded and furrowed his brow. “Yep.” He sounded tense. Red had definitely run into trouble if he had to use a Pokemon for transport. He knew Red well enough to know that the guy wasn’t lazy enough to use Pokemon all the time for travel purposes.

Red returned the large Pokemon to his Pokeball then ventured over to the table before taking a seat in the middle of the two.

“Hi.”

Simple as always.

 

Hugh looked startled with the lack of words and he wasn’t sure what to say. Red sure was intimidating in person.

“Umm, hello.”

Green sighed and rolled his eyes. “Now that you are _finally_ here then you can suggest what we are going to do about Team Plasma. Oh, and don’t think you’re getting out of explaining yourself either but we’ll discuss that later.”

“Defeat the leader, battle everyone else who gets in our way.”

“Nah, he is against the whole, ‘make a flashy entrance and take everyone down’ thing. Your leader idea sounds good to me though! We know the name of the leader already but do either of you actually know what he looks like?”

Red and Green exchanged glances but then shook their heads. They had heard that some guy called Ghetsis ruled Team Plasma from various sources like the Ranger they had met long ago and gossip on the street. Rumours of ‘Ghetsis’’ appearance were that he had red eye-gear on one of his eyes plus he didn’t wear normal clothes. Asides from those two clues, Red and Green didn’t have a very good lead.

Hugh huffed and looked frustrated. “Hmm… Maybe we could try sneaking in with disguises?”

The Gym Leader gestured to Red. “He and I are not secret agents, our cover will get blown pretty quickly. Besides, our faces are too recognizable.” Green retorted. He seemed to have the habit of shooting down ideas pretty quickly but he had a lot on his mind.

Red was looking at the table and his wavered reflection was looking back at him. Why was Green so against the idea of just busting in and taking down everyone in battle? They had done it before with Team Rocket, though not as a unified force and for different reasons. Combined in battle though? They could be an unstoppable force and made even better with a Ranger on their side! Green wasn’t the same guy as he used to be, that much was obvious. Back when the two had been rivals, he had been so brave, reckless and a total jerk. Back then he had been a huge risk-taker and lucky at the same time. Now… He was a lot better to be around but Red wondered where all his bravado had gone.

“Woah, don’t tell me that the three of you know each-other! Wow, this world must be pretty small then.”

The trio turned their heads to the direction of the sudden voice to find Black walking over to their table with a look of disbelief on his face.

“Huh?! You know these two trainers?!” Hugh exclaimed in surprise. “Since when?”

“I should be asking you that.” Black replied before smiling.

Red didn’t really react at all and neither did Green. Perhaps they were fated to all meet at some point, why even be surprised?

“Ok, ok! So we all know each-other, big whoop! Now, can we get back to the matter at hand?” Green blurted. Before anyone else could get in another word, he continued. “Black! What do you say about joining us three to take down Team Plasma?”

“Ugh-“

“And none of that, ‘but I’m not a trainer’ bullshit. It’s a simple yes or no answer.”

It seemed that Green was starting to take charge and show his true colours. Red inwardly smiled at that fact.

Black looked stunned by Green’s attitude and looked to Hugh for help. Unfortunately, Hugh didn’t look like he was going to help him out of the tough decision making. He looked like he wanted to hear Black’s answer.

Unconsciously, Black fiddled with his camera and was fighting himself for an answer. As much as he wanted to help out he still had no proof that Team Plasma were actually bad but on the other hand… He didn’t have any proof that they were good either. Two had tried to take his Pokemon before after-all and every meeting with the mysterious N had felt so strange.

“Come on Black, what could it hurt?” Hugh asked, a pleading look in his reddish pink eyes. “It isn’t every-day that you get the chance to fight crime with two badass trainers like these two.”

He was right, this was a chance in a lifetime but still… Black felt so hesitant about accepting.

_‘I might lose my job over this but…’_

“…Y-Yes.” He said weakly before building up his courage. “I agree to help out but on one condition!”

While Hugh fist-pumped the air in victory, Green raised an eyebrow and asked, “And this condition of yours is?”

Black grinned and pointed to Bianca who was taking orders at a separate table. “Bianca and my sister get to come along for the ride too! They would never forgive me if I left them out.”

“Hell yeah! Now we have a group of six!” Hugh said excitedly. “If our group keeps expanding at this rate then we can storm Team Plasma in no time!”

“Though I hate to admit it, you’re right.” Green confirmed with a nod. “We’ll go with the plan of gaining members for our group for the time-being. If we get enough then I guess we won’t need to be stealthy but still be very careful.”

Black nodded and determination flickered in his brown eyes like electricity. “Alright, I’ll go recruit White and Bianca then! Maybe you guys should think about making up a name for our little gang.” He said jokingly as he rushed over to Bianca.

Hugh gasped and seemed to think that it was the greatest idea ever. “He’s right you know! Our crew needs an epic name!”

Green snorted and found the idea quite childish. What were they, children? It’s not like they were super-heroes or anything. Just normal people. Ok, ‘normal’ was stretching it a bit but still…

“Black’s right,” Red spoke up. “-we need a name.”

The Gym Leader was taken off-guard for a few seconds before recovering quickly. Trust Red to think that having a name for their group would be cool. “Well, what do you suggest then? Team _Swag_?”

“Team Grey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of anything else to name their group. Grey is fitting though considering that the story revolves around Black and White 1 + 2.


	6. Conflicting Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification everyone in this story is like mash-up of their game and manga selves. In Red’s case he’s more like his game-self since his manga self is way different.

They had not been in Team Plasma for very long but already Gold was getting frustrated.

“I still can’t believe that I was beaten so easily by a stranger!”

Silver was starting to wonder why he even worked with Gold in the first place. All the guy seemed to do was act like a little brat.

Both of them were in their shared cabin inside the Plasma Frigate. The cabin was very bland but spacious which was a blessing. At least they didn’t have to sleep near each-other.

The duo seemed to have a kind of love-hate thing going on. They acted like assholes to each-other but were hardly ever apart for long. If one was alone then they would seek out the other’s presence. It seemed that the events of taking down Team Rocket’s reformed group had done something to their bond.

“You are still complaining about that?” Silver asked, taking a seat on one of the beds.

“Uhh, YEAH! It’s kinda a big deal, Silv.”

For the life of him, Silver could not comprehend why Gold was so hung up on losing some battle with the guy they had failed to capture. Not only that but a rare Pokemon had escaped, not that anyone knew that a Celebi would even be there in the first place. Man, the duo’s reputation had been wounded over that but they hadn’t gotten into much trouble over the failure.

“It wasn’t even a real battle though. You both used only one Pokemon and that was it, not six. He just got lucky.” Silver reasoned, trying to sound as polite as possible. He knew that Gold had been through a lot so he could loosen up on him but just this one time.

Gold turned to his rival in surprise. “W-wha?” He couldn’t even form a complete word due to Silver’s sudden change of heart. There must have been a catch…

“If you two meet again and face off then next time it will be a real fight which means that you would most likely win, considering your track-record of gathering eight gym badges from two regions and being the champ of one.” Silver explained in more depth as if it were a simple maths equation. “Plus you defeated Team Rocket with Crystal, Kotone and I.”

Still stunned, Gold exclaimed, “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Silv!”

The red-haired teen raised an eyebrow. “I’m only stating facts,” He said. “I’m not trying to make you feel any better.”

Despite Silver’s blunt denial, Gold took his rival’s words as a compliment.

“Thanks Silv, you’re such a good bro!”

Silver didn’t have the time to make an insulting reply since a Team Plasma grunt entered the room.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.”

It was ‘O’, the guy who had given them a tour of the ship not that long ago. Unlike Gold and Silver who were not wearing the half-masks for the time being, O was. He never seemed to take it off or the odd hat that most grunts wore.

“Nah, bro. You’re welcome to chill with us anytime!” Gold exclaimed, walking over to the slightly taller guy. “So what’s up?”

“Not much.” O admitted with a shrug. “Just came to see how you two are holding up. I heard about your recent run-in with one of the wanted guys and I’m curious, what was he like?”

Silver felt unease eat at him. Could they really trust a guy they hardly even knew? The only thing that Silver had picked up about Plasma grunts was that most were loyal but only to the people in charge.

“What’s it to you?” Silver boldly asked, getting off of the bed and onto his feet.

It was difficult to tell but O looked amused. “You can’t blame me for being curious about him. Besides, he and two other wanted rebels have been sighted in the city still. I would like the chance to meet at least one of them, I think it would be an interesting experience.”

There was an odd glint in his eyes that was hard to identify.

“Silv, don’t be a little shit. This guy is totally chill.” Gold stated, not wanting any further conflict between the two. He genuinely liked O and wanted Silver to like him too.

“Oh yeah, I’m the chilliest guy you are ever gonna meet.” O winked for added effect which made Gold burst into a fit of laughter.

“See, this guy is the bomb!”

Silver didn’t trust O at all, he seemed too mysterious and secretive. He never showed his whole face either but then again, not many other grunts did. Obviously, the ones that hid their faces didn’t want others to know their true identities.

“Whatever, I’m heading out.” Silver muttered, slipping past the two and quick to exit the room.

O watched him go with a raised eyebrow.

“Did I upset him?” He asked Gold once the redhead was completely gone.

The golden-eyed teen shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Silver is kinda… difficult at times. Once you get to know him though, he’s a pretty decent guy if you can look past his cold side.”

“I will keep that in mind for the future.” O made a mental note before questioning, “So? What was the mysterious person you encountered like? All I know is that they are a guy who is normally seen with another guy plus they had a legendary with them.” He was really pressing the subject like it was his duty to know.

“Oh, right!” Gold exclaimed. “Ok, so they wore a hoodie and I couldn’t see their face which sucked. I’m not totally sure why but there was a Celebi with them who I think they were protecting. He knew how to battle and didn’t stick around once he took one of my buddies out. That’s basically all I can tell you though, not much actually happened.”

O tilted his head to the side and said, “What I want to know is why a Celebi was with them. They are extremely rare and would not normally be in a place like this city since they dwell in forests.” He started pacing around the room. “Perhaps there is something we’re overlooking? I know that they don’t own the Pokemon so then…”

“I heard somewhere that Celebi appear at times of peace. Maybe that will give you a clue.” Gold interrupted, wanting to be helpful.

O’s movements ceased and he turned to the younger teen. “Yes, that is very true but are we really at peace? This very group that we are in disrupts that hypothesis. Without this group, wouldn’t this region be at peace?”

“Wha-“

He stalked closer to Gold with eyes wide.

“Unless if this group are the ones providing the peace that coaxed Celebi to arrive into this time but I don’t believe this to be true. So what’s your opinion on all of this, Gold? Would you say that Team Plasma are the ones disturbing the peace or providing it?”

The things that O were saying could get him in big trouble if one of the higher-ups were to overhear. It seemed that O trusted that Gold wasn’t going repeat his words to anyone.

“U-Umm, well…” Gold stammered. What if he said the wrong thing? He wanted to be friends with O. “It’s difficult to say exactly what Team Plasma are doing. I’m new so how should I know? I don’t see how it matters though… I work for Ghetsis so my opinion doesn’t matter at all. I get paid and don’t question what job I’m doing.”

“But why don’t you question what you’re doing?” O suddenly asked, changing subjects. His eyes were gleaming and Gold felt compelled to tell him absolutely everything. Something about the guy’s eyes were like some kind of charm. “What if Team Plasma decided to destroy the world? What would you do then, keep going on with your job as if the destruction of the world doesn’t even upset you?”

Gold gritted his teeth and looked away from O’s prying eyes. Of course he couldn’t just standby as the world became endangered but that didn’t seem to be Team Plasma’s goal. Their goal was actually quite harmless; liberate Pokemon from their trainers.

“I don’t see what my personal goals have to do with you.”

“Why are you working for Team Plasma?” O pressed, his voice demanding but not loud. “I know that you and Silver have hired out your services to others before for money but I want to know why. You both helped take down Team Rocket so I don’t understand your actions at all.”

Gold pursed his lips and still avoided looking into O’s eyes directly. “You wouldn’t understand.” He muttered darkly. “The only person who does is Silver.”

O took in a deep breath before exhaling and it seemed to help since he didn’t pursue the subject any further. He did, however, pursue a different subject.

“Silver is special to you, isn’t he?”

It didn’t take long for Gold’s face to redden like a tomato and yell, “WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YA MEAN BY THAT?!”

O laughed and shrugged. “What do you think I mean? I’m not implying anything extreme.”

It seemed that O knew when to change subjects quickly and effectively. His prying was getting on Gold’s nerves though and he hated all the questioning.

“Stop asking me weird things!”

“Stop avoiding giving me straight answers then.”

Gold didn’t find O very appealing anymore but he had to give him credit for his spine.

Sigh. “Gold, I apologise for all the questioning but it’s a habit of mine. Besides, my own goals ask for information from many sources. Unluckily for you, you are one of them. Anyway… how am I supposed to be friends with you if I don’t even understand you? I would still like us to be friends though, even if I can’t get anything out of you about your curious actions.” O sounded honest and didn’t seem afraid to speak his mind. “And it’s not like I’m going to get much out of that friend of yours, he seems like a problem.”

For whatever reason, Gold didn’t believe that O was a bad person. His methods of getting information were questionable though and it wasn’t clear as to why O wanted to know about himself and Silver.

“I don’t approve of your prying ways but yeah, it would be great if we could be buddies.” Gold replied, deciding to keep his cool and not get so worked up. A friend like O could prove to be beneficial in the future.

“Great then!” O said with a clap. “I’m glad that we could reach an agreement! Now, have you heard of what the plans for tonight are? Pretty much all of us grunts will be involved!”

“No. What are the plans?”

“The two main wanted guys are going to be captured!”

 

~******~

 

After much argument over having a name for the group, Green finally agreed on the name ‘Team Grey’, although he didn’t like it.

“It would be great if we could have an underground base since the café would be way too obvious.” Hugh said thoughtfully. “Every great group needs a base, there’s no denying that.” He pointedly looked at Green when he said this who scowled.

“True.” Red agreed with a slight nod. It seemed that he was really into all this kind of stuff which was unexpected.

Black wasn’t back yet since he was off telling both White and Bianca of their group, getting them to agree to join and all.

“Wow, am I the only one grown-up here?”

“Aren’t you the oldest one out of all of us?”

“It was a rhetorical question, Hugh.”

“Oh, I knew that.”

“ _Riiiiight_.”

Red smiled at their exchange of words. It was as if everyone had known each-other for their whole lives when in actual fact it hadn’t even been a week. Red and Green themselves _had_ pretty much known each-other for their whole lives though.

Before Green and Hugh could launch into another argument about bases this time, Black came back in a rush. “Oh man, White made me clean some dishes before she and Bianca accepted.” He told the three. “Now that that’s settled, what’s next?” He didn’t bother taking a seat and instead stood.

“Secret base.” Red replied before anyone else could.

“Really? I guess that makes sense.”

“What?! How come I’m the only one against all of Red’s dumb ideas?!”

“’Cause you are so stiff about everything. You need to loosen up.” Hugh supplied casually.

Green grabbed the guy by the collar and growled out, “Would you like to repeat that, wise guy?”

“Sure-“

Black slammed his hands on the table and cleared his throat loudly. “Excuse me but isn’t there more important things to be doing like stopping Team Plasma?”

Red wanted to laugh at how ironic it was for the youngest in the group to be the most mature. Compared to Green, Black was _way_ more adult-like.

“I have a map that you guys can use to pin-point where the base should be located.” The brunet continued on. “But I picked up some scary news from White who heard it from some customers. Basically, Nimbasa City has been closed off by Team Plasma who now occupy the town and are not letting anyone leave or enter the place. Not only that but apparently the same thing has happened to a few other places in this region too. Scary, right? It happened overnight!”

It was quiet as the news sunk in. Just what was Team Plasma even trying to do? Maybe it was more obvious than it seemed.

“If we had been in Nimbasa City any longer…” Green trailed off, meaning himself and Red. “Damn, these guys are really not messing around. They are just as I predicated; a bigger threat than Team Rocket ever was.”

 _‘At least they never killed any Pokemon like Team Rocket.’_ Red thought. _‘Or used them for their own selfish purposes. But Green does have a point… I’m sure that they’re just as weak as Team Rocket though.’_

“Damn, what should we do about it?” Hugh questioned with contained anger.

“There’s nothing we can do.” Green replied back with little emotion. “The people of Nimbasa are already trapped and I bet that we will be outnumbered if we were to try and go on some crazy rescue mission. What we _should_ be doing is trying to find Ghetsis and take him down.” Dealing with Ghetsis had been Green’s and Red’s plan of action originally anyway, before coming to Unova. “Just imagine it like a hive of Combee; once you take down the Vespiquen then the rest will fall too.”

Green’s example seemed to have gotten his point across because Hugh didn’t argue against him or challenge him on his opinion on the situation. Black wasn’t so easily convinced though.

“How do you know that this ‘Ghetsis’ guy is even the real leader?”

Green rolled his eyes and replied, “From the Pokemon Rangers and Hugh. Their information is pretty reliable.”

Hugh nodded in agreement. The little bits of information on Ghetsis had been obtained from multiple Rangers all stating the same things. They couldn’t all be liars.

Black still looked unconvinced but he didn’t say anything more.

Red unconsciously put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and his fingers brushed the egg that he had found. The outer shell was cool to the touch and extremely smooth.

That’s right, he still had to explain why he was late to Green. Now didn’t seem like the right time though but still, he had found out something interesting.

“Two Dex-holders are in Team Plasma.” Red murmured quietly, taking the others by surprise at both the randomness and his information.

“Dex-holders? Do you mean people who own a PokeDex?”

Red nodded at Hugh’s question. Not many people were lucky enough to get a fancy PokeDex. In actual fact, Red no longer had a PokeDex with him. He had given it to Professor Oak long ago once it had been completed with info on all the Pokemon in Kanto.

“Do you know their names?” Green pressed, looking troubled about the topic.

“The Champion of Johto; Gold, and his friend; Silver.” Red replied, causing everyone else to be silent.

 

They all looked surprised at the information. Why would a Dex-holder ever join a group like Team Plasma? Usually, Dex-holders ended up defeating an evil organisation, not teaming up with one.

“So then it is true… damn that brat!” Green exclaimed, the first one to burst, his suspicions confirmed. “I’m not sure about Silver but Gold seemed like a decent guy when I met him in my gym. Well, he was pretty damn annoying when he kept calling me for rematches on my days off but still…”

Black wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Gold on TV before, being interviewed about taking down Team Rocket. It probably had been him.

“Maybe there’s a reason to justify his actions?” Black wondered out loud, conveying what he was thinking.

“Who knows for sure? If he gets in our way then I’m not going to go easy on him just because he’s a Champion or anything. A traitor deserves the same treatment as the rest of Team Plasma, no exceptions.” Hugh said truthfully, voicing what he thought on the news.

A sigh escaped Green’s lips and he nodded in silent agreement. Hugh was right, painfully so.

If only he wasn’t though… Dex-holders fighting each-other just wasn’t right unless if they were rivals.

 

Sometime later, Red finally managed to get Green alone by asking him to go on a walk. They left Black and Hugh who were fine with it, wanting to catch up and exchange news on Lack-Two anyway.

“So…” Green started, hands in the pockets of his jeans. He wasn’t sure why Red had dragged him away for but he wasn’t really complaining.

“…”

Red’s eyes looked to the sky to see the sun starting to head over the horizon. It was still noon and there wasn’t that much time until sunset.

“Oi, Red.”

The black-haired boy smiled and rolled his eyes at his ever-so-impatient friend. Some things never change.

“…Have any experience hatching Pokemon?” There was no use messing around, getting straight to the point required much less effort anyway.

Brown eyebrows raised in confusion. “Huh? Well… Maybe? I mean, I’ve read about it in books before and talked about it with Gramps but I’ve never actually hatched one before.”

Red put a hand into his pocket and took out the egg to show Green. “Think you could hatch this?” He didn’t hand it to him since he didn’t really trust that the brunet wouldn’t be clumsy and drop it on the pavement.

“Probably not.” Green replied, still puzzled. “I have no experience in that field I’m afraid.”

Red shrugged before gently slipping the egg back in the pocket of his hoodie.

It seemed that the two had made it to the Central Plaza and before long they stopped in front of the fountain. Their reflections showed clearly on the water’s surface and were every now and again rippled.

“So where were you today?” Green asked with a frown. “I’m guessing it involves that egg.”

“Explored, met different Pokemon, ran into Team Plasma along the way, got away.” Red brushed off lightly as if it were a simple shopping list.

“No- what the hell Red!” Green exclaimed, turning to his friend in disbelief. He looked mad now and grabbed Red by the shoulders tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier, huh? Why didn’t you ring me when you got into trouble?! You are so- so damn stupid!”

Some people in the area looked in their general direction curiously while some just left as fast as they could, not wanting to hear a random person yelling at someone else.

“Didn’t I tell you to ring me?! I did, I KNOW I did! You could have texted even! I don’t understand why you didn’t just- you know- contact me! You have a Pokegear for a reason!”

Red didn’t like how loud Green’s voice was but he looked blankly at the guy as he ranted, not saying a single thing.

“How the hell did you ever become Champion if you can’t even rely on your friends –no- your _best_ friend for help?! You’re so very stupid and one day you are going to get yourself killed and I won’t be there to save your sorry ass! I won’t be there, don’t you get it?! You can’t just go off by yourself and expect everything to be ok!”

It seemed that Green was trying to express some kind of point in all of this but Red wasn’t exactly sure what it was.

Could it be that-

“It’s not the same as it was when we were on our first journey around Kanto, this situation is completely different! You might think it’s the same exact thing but it isn’t!”

Yes, now Red was catching on. Green sucked at hiding his feelings. It seemed that masked under that ‘anger’ in his words was fear. In actual fact, Green was scared of Red getting hurt or worse. It was so clear now and explained why Green went into a rage about sticking together. He was scared out of his mind and would more likely than not sacrifice himself in Red’s place if one of them had to die.

“I hate you, I hate you so, _so_ much! You’re an idiot, stuck-up and such an insufferable guy!” Green’s voice had risen and his eyes were misty from what Red could tell with the hood and all. Was he having a breakdown of some kind? It looked like it and now he was just lashing out, just like in the old days. “I wish that- I wish that we had never met! T-Then everything would be fine and I would still be Champion and I wouldn’t have to watch out for you and- and-“

Red would be lying if he said that it hadn’t hurt a little to hear that. It had hurt quite a lot actually but he decided that now wasn’t the time to argue with his friend.

“-you treat everything like a game! You take things way too lightly and- and-“

This was dragging out way too long for Red’s liking. He raised a hand up and rested it on Green’s left cheek gently in a calming gesture.

“Stop it, this isn’t getting either of us anywhere.” Red murmured quietly. “You can be angry with me all you want but I’m not going to suddenly change but I’m not going to die so easily either.”

It seemed that this actually wasn’t what the brunet wanted to hear since he abruptly slapped Red’s hand away and stepped back some paces. “You can’t promise that and don’t touch me! It makes me feel like I’m some kind of bratty kid!”

 _Once a brat, always a brat,_ Red decided. As a child, Green had been the most brattiest child Red had ever had the chance to meet. Hell, Red was sure that if you could win a medal for it then Green would win every year!

“What do you want from me?” Red asked, his voice firm. “I’m not going to back down from a fight, especially against a threat to a region… You should know that already and just accept that. Besides, as long as I have my Pokemon with me and my wit then I’m not going to be in any real danger.”

Talking so much was draining and Red felt so worn out. It probably also had something to do with trying to comfort Green who was being way too stubborn. Then again, when wasn’t he stubborn?

The brunet snapped his mouth shut and made a ‘tch’ noise before responding, “I-I just… I don’t want you to go off and kill yourself randomly…”

Randomly? Wow, showed how much faith Green had in him!

Red felt like face-palming at the thought that the entire conversation had been pointless. Nothing was really gained or lost from it. The whole thing was just going in circles. Although, Green had admitted that he was indeed worried about Red’s welfare and wasn’t as much as a jerk as he seemed.

“Uh-huh, well I’m going to head back.” Red replied tiredly. As he spun on his heel he paused before adding in a teasing fashion, “And I’ll be sure not to slip on the pavement and die, _randomly_.” And then, he started walking.

Green quickly caught up and muttered something along the lines of, ‘Oi, don’t make fun of me, idiot!’

Well, for now it seemed that they understood each-other better at least.

“I saw something odd,” Red began to say when the two stopped at a vending machine to buy some bottled water. “-before I ran into Team Plasma.”

Green’s brow furrowed as he slipped some coins into the machine and typed in a code for the drinks. “Which was?”

“Where I went, there was a Celebi and it showed me some kind of vision. I saw this city getting attacked by some powerful Pokemon that I’ve never seen before.”

As Green reached into the slot of the machine where the bottles fell into and pulled them out he replied, “Since Celebi are time Pokemon then you could have seen a possible future or the past.”

The brunet handed a bottle to Red who took it, an anxious expression on his usually blank face. “But that’s not all I saw.”

Worry started to eat at Green. If something was troubling Red then it had to be something pretty bad.

“You were in some kind of cell,” Red went on, his grip on the bottle tight. “-roughed up and angry.”

The air was filled with unease that was stifling to them both.

“That’s… Could you see yourself in that vision?”

As Red shook his head, Green’s mind became filled with horrible thoughts. Since it was a vision, it wasn’t likely that Red had seen things through his future-self’s eyes so then where was Red in the future? Did he no longer exist there?

“But like you said, it could have been a possible future.” Red reasoned, trying not to let it get to him or Green. “So if things are done differently in this time then the future that I might have seen won’t ever happen.”

But of course, there was still a possibility of it happening no matter what was changed in the present. Time couldn’t be bent to one’s will so easily.

“Right… We should be heading back.” Green said, deciding that now wasn’t the right time to stress over things that probably wouldn’t even happen. He had to be brave, for everyone’s sake. Team Plasma wasn’t going to be taken down by someone full of doubt because he was Green Oak damn-it; he was one of the best trainers in the entire world! Okay, that could be stretching it but Green was a person full of pride.

“Yeah.”

As the two wandered off in the direction of the café, they failed to notice the multiple eyes tracking their each and every move.

The time to attack was soon, _very_ soon.

 

~******~

 

Confined to a hospital bed in Aspertia City lay Black and White’s cousin, Lack-Two. The place was located at the foot of some high mountains where it’s said that you could see all of Unova from.

The city itself was rather modern-looking and peaceful. Too bad Team Plasma had gotten to it and ruled it now. You couldn’t even go out for a stroll without a grunt catching you and telling you to go back home and stay inside.

Because of this, Lack-Two hadn’t gotten to see his sister or any other relatives in a long time. The only company he got was the occasional grunt demanding to know where to find a certain item that had been entrusted to him long ago by the Gym Leader Drayden, Mayor of Opelucid. Why Lack-Two, of all people? Well, it was unlikely that anybody would suspect a sick boy to have an item so rare. It seemed that Drayden had been blackmailed to reveal who he gave the item to though.

“No, like I’ve told the others, I don’t have it.” The brown-haired teen said when a smart-looking member of Team Plasma arrived. The guy was different than the others, he wore some kind of odd lab-coat and had the strangest hair.

“Hmm, it seems that you indeed do not have it anymore. I don’t believe that you’ve hidden it since you can’t even move from this bed without being in intense pain.” The man’s tone wasn’t menacing, it was quite friendly actually but Lack-Two certainly didn’t trust the guy. “Maybe you’ve passed it on to somebody? That would be the most logical thing to do in your condition.”

“Maybe you’re making false assumptions.”

“That could be quite true but there’s a possibility that I’m right.”

If only Hugh were here, then he could unleash his rage on this guy and get him to leave. Lack-Two was too tired to deal with this at the moment, all he wanted was to sleep.

“I could give you something in exchange for your cooperation.” The man suggested. “You are just a kid anyway so I’m sure there’s many things you wish for. I could even find you a cure for your illness in time. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Being able to walk outside again and discover Pokemon sounded appealing but Lack-Two was no sell-out. Out of all people, he had been the one entrusted with a very special item, the DNA Splicers. For whatever reason, it seemed that Team Plasma wanted that item desperately which wasn’t a good sign.

“I refuse to help out.” The brunet said with the shake of the head. “And there’s nothing you can do to convince me otherwise.”

“Oh? That’s a shame. I’m not a cruel man so I won’t go as far to harm any of your relatives but if you ever change your mind then tell a Plasma grunt that you wish to talk to Colress, ok? Bye now!”

When Colress finally left the room, Lack-Two let out a sigh but then began to smile. He had indeed passed the item onto someone else. He had slipped the DNA Spicers into an envelope and had given it to a Pidove, telling it to deliver it to a specific person. This happened while Team Plasma were trying to gain control of the city.

_I hope you can keep it safe, no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other people usually call Lack-Two a different name (Kyouhei I think) but I guess that could be his real name but Lack-Two could be what everybody calls him (like Black who is named Touya).


	7. Grand Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit gets real

“Maybe after all of this ends we should head back to Kanto or Johto.” Green suggested as he threw his empty drink bottle into a recycle bin.

By the annoyed look on Red’s face, the brunet got his answer.

“Oh come on, it won’t be _that_ bad! Sure, a bunch of crazy reporter people will flock to you on arrival but eventually that will all die down. Is it so bad to be in the spotlight? You’re the Champion, it basically comes with the job.”

“Then I’d rather be a nobody… again.” Red responded, playing with the label of his own drink bottle.

The walk had lasted longer than anticipated and the streetlights had come on. It was getting dark.

Green rolled his eyes and slung an arm around the shorter male’s shoulders, guiding him into a walk. “Don’t be like that.”

As soon as Red had been born, that’s what he’d been; a nobody. In contrast to Green who had been born into the Oaks, automatically making him a somebody who everyone wanted to be friends with.

“Whatever, let’s just hurry back. We’ve been a long time.” Red mumbled moodily.

“Yeah, yeah. I know that but-“

Out of nowhere, three men dressed in black with fluffy, white hair appeared and surrounded the two.

Caught off guard, the duo had no time to escape before they were teleported by the trio to a place on the edge of the city.

“One of the docks?” Red gasped out dizzily, trying to recover from the warping. If it wasn’t for Green’s arm still over his shoulders then he probably would have fallen over.

Dozens of Team Plasma grunts were around them and on the large ship that was to the side which was no doubt the Plasma Frigate that Hugh had talked about, what with all the members on it and all.

“This isn’t good, be ready to fight.” Green murmured quietly so that only his friend could hear.

 

 ~*******~

 

On the ship among many others was O who was watching the scene play out with much interest. Two friends of his stood with him. One had blonde hair and the other had black. Both of them wore a scarf despite the weather not being cold at all and the black Team Plasma uniforms complete with the hats.

“Oh, this doesn’t look good at all!” The blonde said in a hushed whisper, his pumpkin-coloured eyes wide with worry.

The black-haired boy ‘hmmed’ in agreement before taking a bite out of an apple he was holding and chewing, his eyebrows creased in thought. He looked mostly indifferent to the situation but his dark-blue eyes spoke a different story.

“I have to agree, it’s so tragic.” O said with a nod. “But there’s nothing we can do, we’re a part of Team Plasma now.”

“It still sucks though…”

“Yeah, it certainly does.”

 

 ~*******~

 

“Don’t even try to fight!” A voice roared with malice.

A man dressed in strange-looking robes came down from the Plasma Frigate and the grunts made way for his passage like a bunch of scrambling Rattata.

“That’s-“

The man had pea-green hair and one of his eyes was covered by a red eye-piece.

“I am Ghetsis of Team Plasma and those three, the Shadow Triad are the ones who brought you to me.”

Green never removed his arm from Red and his lips formed into a scowl. So _this_ was the leader of Team Plasma? Huh, he didn’t look _that_ scary or impressive.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you two in person for a while now and now I can finally decide what to do with you. In my belief, all threats to Team Plasma’s goals should be eliminated.”

Anger shot through Green and he wanted to just punch through everyone and get to Ghetsis but with Red here… He wasn’t alone so he couldn’t afford to be so reckless. It wasn’t just about him anymore, not like how it used to be.

“But, I’d like it much better if the two of you help by being test-subjects for experiments. Why waste something when you can use it?” A wicked grin was on Ghetsis’s face and he started to laugh cruelly.

“Whatever happens, just get back to the café and don’t hesitate.” Green murmured to Red who looked at him in shock. In a quieter voice, Green said, “Pidgeot, E Plan for you-know-who on my signal.”

“What do you-“

“Now, let’s have a look of your faces. You can either remove the hoods yourselves or I’ll get the Shadow Triad to do it.” Ghetsis interrupted, having not heard Green’s words.

“I’ll do it myself, I’m an independent guy after-all who needs no man.” Green replied sassily, letting go of his friend and not wasting anytime to reveal his face.

There were many gasps of surprise and murmuring going on. It seemed that even the populace of the Unova region knew who the brunet was.

“What a marvellous discovery! Who knew that one of the Oaks’ would be here, stupidly defying an organisation only to get captured. What a remarkable fool you have been.”

With everyone’s attention on Green, Red had a feeling that something was about to happen. The brunet had planned this, to gather all eyes on him like some form of distraction.

Green’s eyes found Red’s and he smiled warmly before saying, “The night air feels nice tonight, I bet there’s many Pokemon using Roost right now.”

And then a beam of light burst from one of the Pokeballs on Green’s belt and formed into a winged Pokemon who had taken to the air immediately; Pidgeot.

The bird Pokemon flapped his large wings and sent multiple Gust attacks at the Plasma grunts, causing them to cover their faces to avoid getting anything into their eyes.

Green took the three Pokeballs from his belt and quickly clipped them to Red’s before punching one of the stunned Shadow Triad, causing him to stumble back in shock.

“There’s no chance of us both escaping.” Green said over the wind.

“What?! Yes there is! We can-“

“What are you idiots doing?! Don’t let Green Oak get away! Go after him!” Ghetsis roared from a distance, fury heavy in his voice.

“He won’t let me leave but you have a chance of getting away!” Green’s words were rushed and he kicked a random grunt in the gut who came too close. “I’m sorry for getting you into this but I won’t let you get captured too so this is goodbye!”

Green shoved Red over to a space where there were hardly any grunts and before he could head back to his friend, sharp talons grabbed onto his shoulders and hoisted him up into the air. Pidgeot had him and he was going to follow his trainer’s wishes by getting Red to safety; to Café Grey.

 

Red didn’t try struggling since he was now too high up to survive a fall to the ground without an injury. He wasn’t stupid, but a part of him screamed to take the risk and help Green.

Green gave one last grin in his direction before punching at the many Plasma grunts trying to capture him. It was obvious that he couldn’t knock them all out but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight! He had been trained in physical combat by a tough Gym Leader after-all!

Pidgeot screeched before he headed higher into the air and away from the docks swiftly. As this was happening, Red felt guilt gnaw at his entire being. He should have done something, he should have tried to fight too!

 _‘But it would have still ended with someone’s capture.’_ He thought logically. _‘It couldn’t have been prevented. The vision provided by Celebi must have been true.’_

Red wasn’t like Green, he had no experience when it came to fighting in person. Despite this, he wasn’t some frail teenager who couldn’t throw a few punches since anyone could fight when put in a deadly situation. You just needed the right motivation to do it.

_‘Green… why?! Why’d you sacrifice yourself for me? It should have been me so why? I don’t understand…’_

Red didn’t find himself worth saving from anything. He could protect himself, he didn’t need anyone’s help but his own. He was the Kanto Champion after-all and that was proof enough that he didn’t need saving. Why didn’t anybody understand that, why didn’t Green?

 

~*******~

 

A time later, Team Plasma had finally managed to capture Green by sedating him. Before then, he had taken down so many members that his knuckles had gotten bloody and he was nearly unstoppable. He had been fuelled by anger and the mission to be a big enough distraction so that no one would bother tailing after Red. His plan had been a success at least and he had even gotten some punches in on Gold and his red-haired friend!

Waking up hadn’t been easy for Green since the sedatives used on him had been pretty heavy. When his eyes finally opened, he could only see blurry blobs. Unconsciously, he wondered if this was what it was like to have a hangover. He had never had any alcohol before in his life, surprisingly.

His head felt heavy like the rest of his body and all he wanted was a nice long drink of water and to snooze some more.

“Ugh…”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes for a while until his sight started to clear up. It seemed that he was in a-

“Cell?!”

So then Red had been telling the truth about the vision… Figures.

“Oh, you’re finally awake then?”

Emerald eyes narrowed and formed into a glare, directed at the stranger standing outside of the cell door. The guy wore the black Plasma uniform and had red eyes with a pink tint to them. From what could be seen poking out of the hat, he had black hair. He looked somewhat like Red.

“Well no shit.” Green responded heatedly, not bothering to stand.

“No need to be nasty now, it was a simple statement.” The guy replied, an amused look on his face.

From his appearance, he looked younger than Green and Red. Oddly, the guy looked a tad feminine since his eyelashes were thicker than normal. They looked natural at least.

“Why should I be polite to a member of some shady group full of crazy people? I don’t owe you or the rest of you weirdos shit.”

If Red were around then he would probably punch Green for swearing and for not being friendly.

“That’s quite true. I like your spirit and it would be a shame if it doesn’t last out for what’s coming. You’re going to need it.”

Green didn’t look concerned in the least. Better him than Red being here.

“Yeah, yeah. Your threats are not getting to me at all. I’m not scared of a bunch of people who dress funny.” Now that Green thought about it, all evil organisation groups in the past had all worn terrible clothing. Perhaps it was a trend among bad-guys to have bad fashion-sense.

The guy didn’t look offended in the least and he nodded in agreement instead. “Well, you’re right about that. If things were my way then I would redesign the whole outfit. Anyway, I better be heading off so goodbye, Green Oak.” He paused before adding, “My name is ‘O’ by the way and I’ll be sure to visit you more often in the future.” There was a wink before he walked away, his footsteps echoing as he went.

Green stuck out his tongue in disgust childishly. He was starting to miss Red’s company already.

_‘Hope you managed to make it back safely. Please don’t come after me.’_

 

~*******~

 

“Ow! That fucking hurt damn-it!”

“Stop being a baby, it’s only a bandage.”

Back in Gold’s and Silver’s cabin, they were trying to fix each-other up. Green’s fists had done a number on them but nothing had been broken.

Gold had the most bruises and he even had a blood nose. It wasn’t broken but it hurt a whole lot.

Silver tightened the bandage on Gold’s left arm where a particularly ugly bruise was. It was purple and quite large. Gold seemed to still believe that bandaids and bandages could make any wound better so Silver was humouring him out of pity.

While the red-head dealt with covering the smaller injuries, Gold was holding a bloodied tissue to his nose to try and clog the blood-flow. Bloody noses were gross in his opinion and weren’t fun to have at all.

“It seemed like Green recognized us. Perhaps we should have given our disguises more thought? We didn’t try very hard.” Silver said, his eyes focused on his work.

“I guess so but are we really _that_ recognisable? I wasn’t even wearing my usual hat!”

“The golden eyes and hairstyle are a dead giveaway. Anyway, consider how quickly everyone recognised Green. It was only a matter of seconds.”

“True…”

It was quiet for a while after that. Gold’s eyes were clouded as if he were in deep thought and Silver was nearly done with the bandaging.

“Why was Green trying to interfere?” Gold asked suddenly. “He’s a Gym Leader so he’s got responsibilities. He’s never tried to take down any group before. Well, ruling out the first time that Team Rocket were at large but even then, I’ve heard that his rival did all the work.”

Silver noted that Gold didn’t sound like his usual self. He sounded different and it was obvious that he was troubled about this topic.

“People change. Maybe he got bored of sitting on the sidelines? What does it matter anyway, he’s in a cell now.”

“The look on his face back there… He looked so terrifying!”

Flashes of narrowed emerald eyes and a wicked smirk filled Gold’s mind. Green was certainly scary when angered and Gold didn’t get scared easily.

Silver sighed and rolled his eyes. He withdrew from Gold since he was done. “Well what did you expect? He’s not the Ex-Champion of Kanto _and_ a Gym Leader for being all sugar and rainbows.” He crossed his arms.

Gold nodded and started to frown. “Yeah, I know Silv but now I feel bad! Back before we started offering our services to people I respected the guy! He was like a role-model to me. Him and Red, the guy that hangs out on Mt Silver. I didn’t think that I’d ever have to fight one of them for real and not in a Pokemon battle…”

Silver wasn’t sure what to say. It was obvious that Gold was feeling extremely guilty about all of this. His own childhood hero had been captured for Pete’s sake! Feeling bad was a natural reaction.

“So are you saying that you regret the work we do now?” Silver asked with contained interest. “Because you can always decide to give this thing up and go back to being a Champion.”

Gold covered his face with his hands and let out a shaky breath. “You know why I can’t just do that…” His tone increased and he added on, “Because so much is expected from me! I feel like I’m going to drown from it all at times and it’s a terrible feeling! I just want it to stop, so I’m going to stop it by destroying myself! I have no clue who I am even supposed to be anymore, how I should act and what I should do! I’m so lost, Silv…”

Silver wasn’t sure how to comfort Gold when he was like this. Usually he was a happy person but there were times where everything would just get to him. It would have been better if Gold had never become Champion of Johto at all since the responsibilities that came with the title had just been too big and binding for someone so young. He was a free-spirit by nature and didn’t like being tied down by anything.

Silver sat down on the bed beside Gold and patted him on the shoulder awkwardly, trying to be comforting. All this touchy-feely stuff had never really been his thing.

To most people, Gold’s reason for working for others sounded stupid but Silver knew that it meant a lot to the golden-eyed boy. Since Silver was his friend, he had decided to stick with Gold and go along with his life choices, even if they were potentially the wrong ones.

Gold was probably the only person that Silver would go to great lengths for and he himself couldn’t explain why.

 

~*******~

 

“Is he finally asleep, Black?”

“Yeah.”

“The poor dear, I wish we could do more for him but unfortunately White and I don’t have any Pokemon with us.”

Black had emerged from the spare room where Red had finally drifted off on the couch. After explaining what had happened earlier, he had been exhausted.

The four headed into the girls’ room to talk so that they wouldn’t disturb Red. He needed the sleep after the trauma he had been through over losing Green.

While White and Bianca took a seat on the bed, Black and Hugh opted to stand. Hearing the events that took place earlier had been troubling to them all.

“We are going to have to do something.” Hugh said. “Or else Green could be tortured.”

“I agree… You guys saw what Red was like, he’s going to go after Green eventually and we won’t be able to stop him.” Black replied in agreement.

“As much as I hate to say it, that just isn’t possible. I know where you’re coming from but we just don’t have the strength for a rescue mission. Even if all of us had a full team then there’s still a chance that none of us would be able to battle our way to Green.” White said with a sad expression. “But I know that Red will probably still try something risky since we would all do the same thing if put in his situation. Hell, I want to save Green almost as much as he does, we all do.”

In this situation, Black was glad that White was here. She was an intelligent girl who always made sure to try and think logically. When angered though, she was a force to be reckoned with.

“When Red wakes up, let’s all try our best to be cheerful then. We should all be getting some sleep, it’s still early in the morning.” Bianca suggested tiredly. “You’re both welcome to stay of course. I’m sure if you’re quiet then you won’t disturb Red.”

Hugh nodded in agreement. Sleep sounded like a good idea, they all needed the rest. Thinking about what to do next in a worn-out state wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

“Yeah, well goodnight.” Black said to the two girls.

“Night!”

“Sweet dreams!”

 

Red didn’t stir when Black and Hugh entered the room but Pikachu looked over at the two tiredly before settling down. Without a sound, the two lay down on separate couches and mouthed ‘night’ to each-other before they both closed their eyes. Hopefully tomorrow would be a good day and not ruined by yet another action performed by Team Plasma.

 _‘We’ll get him back, Red.’_ Black thought determinedly. _‘For sure.’_

Now, more than ever, the brunet was inspired to put his very best into the cause. He was sure that he had made the right choice and didn’t regret it at all.

As the clutches of sleep started to pull at him, he was reminded that he had never told anyone of his dream yet. The one with the large Pokemon in it that had talked to him about truth for a little while.

_‘It could be nothing… but I’ll tell everyone eventually…’_

Since the dream could have been something like Red’s vision of the future, he couldn’t just _not_ tell anyone. It could pose an impact on events to come. Better to be safe than sorry, right? Right.

With a few lingering thoughts about the dream, sleep claimed Black and he fell into a dreamless rest.

 

Hugh was still awake and he was lying on his back, an arm behind his head. As a Ranger, he was alert at all times because the instincts had been built into him over the course of his job. Sleep never came easy to him because of this.

He had become a Ranger because he was so passionate about helping Pokemon and people. He was a new Ranger so he wasn’t known worldwide but other Rangers in Unova knew him so he was doing something right. He had been offered the opportunity to work in another region but he decided to stay because his favourite people were here! Lack-Two, everyone in his family and Hugh’s own family. He couldn’t just leave, even if the pay in other regions were potentially better.

Hugh’s thoughts changed to another subject. He had never really spent too much time with Black before a part from the occasional times they saw each-other on the street or in the hospital that Lack-Two occupied. Black wasn’t the exact same as Lack-Two since he was less outgoing and shy when it came to people, though he hid it well. Despite that, Black didn’t stray from the family trait to be determined as hell when he set his mind to something. That’s what Hugh admired about him and Lack-Two.

Working with Black on this mission to take down Team Plasma was going to be a different experience but a positive one. Hugh was keen to learn how good Black was at battling others though he was aware that he claimed not to be an actual trainer.

_‘I hope that things are going well on Green’s end. Hope he can hold out until we bust him out.’_

~*******~

 

_He was drowning and falling down, down, down into the depths of the murky water that had consumed him for its own. It felt like he couldn’t move at all and he was just some lifeless corpse for the water’s current to push around and pull._

_In a spur of sudden strength, he brought his hands up to his face to view, just to see if they were still there. Pale, delicate fingers that could only be viewed by half came into view and it was surprising to see that his usual fingerless gloves were being worn, even here._

_Yes, he was still himself, there was nothing to be scared of in this dark place of the sleeping mind. He didn’t need to be drowning any longer because that sensation was in the past. Now, he knew how to swim to the surface, to be void of his old childhood fears. He had been taught that a long time ago by someone very close and important. Someone who… Was no longer here but not dead._

_Bubbles erupted from his mouth and his calm state had been shattered. What was he going to do without that person to save him from all of this? He was going to become a machine again, like back, back, back when things seemed easier._

_“Green…” Unconsciously, the name was breathed out like some lifeline to be pulled out of this all._

_Speckles of emerald appeared in the water of different sizes and the water started to clear of its murkiness but not completely._

_Red felt his throat constrict as a darkened image of the brunet appeared in front of him. This image had no colour at all and was filled with different greys, whites and blacks. An almost inhuman grin was splayed on their face which was way too wide and so un-Green-like that Red’s skin began to crawl with unease._

_It wasn’t Green, it wasn’t Green, it WASN’T Green-_

_But Red couldn’t help but believe that the illusion was him because he wanted to, just to get some sort of comfort that the real one was alright._

_The image gave a distorted laugh before coming closer and wrapping its fingers around Red’s neck._

_“Smell ya later!”_

_The old catchphrase made pain strike Red’s heart. It hurt to hear those words again because Green always used to use it as a form of saying goodbye (he never used the phrase anymore because he had matured since then, remarkably)._

_Red hated goodbyes, he didn’t like being left all alone unless if it was on his own terms like on Mt Silver. Goodbyes were just horrible because what if you never saw the person again who said it? Goodbyes could be forever… eternal even._

_As inky blackness filled Red’s vision, his internal pain grew._

_‘Goodbyes from Green are never forever.’ A voice that was Red’s own thought. ‘He’s too stubborn not to be heard from again for long.’_

_The pain eased a little but was not completely cured. The kind of pain that Red was experiencing couldn’t be healed so easily._

_‘He isn’t going to die so calm down… It’s probably time to wake up anyway.’_

_It was always like this in the depths of Red’s sleeping mind. The dreams he dreamt were just so surreal and he was aware of his own actions quite clearly which wasn’t exactly normal. He always knew when he was in some dream after some time but it wasn’t always so easy to wake up._

When Red’s eyes open, he could tell that he’d been sleeping for a long time. His body felt heavy and he could hear sounds coming from downstairs of different machines. The café must be open and booming.

Slowly and like a robot, he sat up and scratched Pikachu on the cheek when he came over to his trainer making noises that sound like worry being expressed.

“I’m ok.” Red says tiredly but they both know that it isn’t exactly true.

Things would be better if Red didn’t have a constant reminder of Green which was his grey hoodie but the article of clothing had to be worn to conceal Red’s identity.

 _I’m acting like Green’s dead or something… It’s only been a few hours and I’m reduced to this state…_ He thought with disbelief in his own behaviour. _If Green saw me like this then he’d probably laugh and tell me to toughen up or something in his own snarky way, heh. Guess I better stop moping around._

When Red nodded to himself encouraging, Pikachu perked up and rubbed his cheek against Red’s closest knee. “Yeah, I promise not to be so down but anyway, you know what comes next, right?”

Pikachu’s ears lowered slightly but he nodded, all the same. He wanted to stay out with his trainer more, like in the old days but he knew just how important it was to stay hidden from others.

“Return.”

With a beam of bright light, the electric-type transported to his Pokeball and Red clipped it back on his belt to be among the other five. Three of which didn’t belong to him but he had plans for them. For today, he would at least have something to focus his mind on because he was painfully aware that he couldn’t just bust Green out. He may be rusty but Red had experience when it came to an evil organization and there was an order to things. He hadn’t just taken out Team Rocket’s leader in one shot, it had taken time until they had their actual showdown after much battling through the ranks and searching.

A funny smile made its way on Red’s face then. Green hadn’t really participated in the takedown of Team Rocket but he had given Red useful tools and tips along the way, even though he had been a stuck-up jerk back then who only seemed to care about himself (which wasn’t really true since he had always made sure that his Pokemon were healthy and well).

As Red made his way downstairs, he made sure that his hood was secure so that his face was shadowed. The table closest to the stairs is where Black and Hugh were sitting at, both absorbed in conversation and not noticing the older male which made him smile. He felt like a ninja of some sort and in the past he had managed to scare many people because of just how quietly he could move and how unnoticeable he was.

Deciding not to be cruel, he made his way over to the table and made sure to walk loudly so that he could be heard. He didn’t approve of scaring friends, especially new ones. Yes, he could admit that they were growing on him.

“-and like I said before, water-types are way cooler than grass-types!”

“Oh no way! But what about- oh Red!”

Black was the first to notice him and he waved him over.

Hugh seemed to take this opportunity to further his argument. “Say Red, what type do you think is better? Water or grass?”

“Don’t pull him into this, Hugh!”

Red took a seat at the table and after a moment’s thought he decided on, “Neither, they both have their benefits.” His starter Pokemon had been Pikachu but later on, once offered to pick one of the usual starters from Professor Oak he had picked Bulbasaur. Later on, he had obtained the evolved versions of the two other starters from Green and Leaf who both just didn’t have a use for them on their teams. They knew that Red would be capable of looking after them.

Red wondered how Leaf was doing these days but knew that she was happy getting on with her own life and living it to the fullest (having found her parents after much searching and moving in with them).

“Red?” Black asked in concern, snapping the Kanto Champion out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

Both Black and Hugh were looking at him in a worried fashion but why would they-

Oh, _OH_.

“It’s not what you’re thinking. I was thinking about a different person.”

The two didn’t inquire further and picked up on their earlier discussion, trying to be discreet about pushing the topic away from Green. They weren’t subtle at all but Red was glad to know that they were trying at least and took his feelings into consideration.

“Red, you can’t pick neither! You need to pick at least one!” Hugh pressed, wanting to win the argument.

“Not everyone has a favourite type or can decide on one when limited to two.” Black reasoned, defending Red with hidden motives to win. “But seriously, grass-types are the best healers so they are the better type. I know that water-types can heal too but not as good!”

Red really didn’t see what the big deal was. Personally he liked all types since they all had their advantages and disadvantages plus unique moves. He had originally picked Bulbasaur because he had liked the little guy’s personality. The fella had character.

Man, Red was starting to miss his full team.

“Break it up you two,” White said as she came over in her work uniform. As usual, her hair was tied back and she wore a nametag that didn’t say her real name but ‘White’ instead. “-besides, fire-types are way more awesome!”

“What?!”

“No way!”

“The only problem is that the starter in this region isn’t my style at all… I’m not so big on Tepigs but Bianca loves them, obviously. Oh, that reminds me! Be sure to show Bianca how her little guy is doing sometime, Black.”

The brunet smiled and gave a nod. “Of course I will! Maybe we should all head to the Pokemon Center when the two of you get off work. You guys need to get your Pokemon from the PC anyway.”

“Sounds like a plan! Well, I better get back to work. It seems that there are less customers than usual today but the ones coming in all seem to have tidbits of info about Team Plasma. Seems like they’ve started closing off areas in this city.” White replied before going outside to serve some customers. It hadn’t sounded like she had been too worried.

As Black and Hugh got back to their earlier conversation, Red decided that he really did like his new friends a lot. He was lucky to have met them and so very glad that he had.

_With friends like these, Team Plasma doesn’t stand a chance. Hold on, Green. You won’t be in a cell for very long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, PLEASE spare some time to comment. I’m not sure if anyone actually likes this story so it would be nice to hear some feedback, ya know but kudos are also appreciated :D


	8. Training Session

Green decided that being in a cell wasn’t so bad. He got fed at least and the two who had delivered his food had been entertaining.

“No, you can’t just eat the prisoner’s food!” The blonde exclaimed at his black-haired friend. “You ate just before anyway!” He slipped the metal tray through a slot located at the bottom of the cell door.

Green got up and picked it up before retreating back to the corner he had been previously. His body was turned to face the door so that he could watch the duo as he ate. He was bored anyway.

“Aww but P-“

The blonde covered the guy’s mouth and looked rattled. “Don’t just say my name so casually in front of people! You’re supposed to call me _Shinx._ Don’t you ever listen when I’m talking?! HEY, stop eating and pay attention _Riolu_.”

It was obvious that the two had taken fake names as Pokemon but as to why, Green really didn’t have the slightest clue.

Another person came to join the two and to the Gym Leader’s dismay, it was ‘O’.

“Huh, I didn’t know that the both of you were on feeding duty.” O said.

‘Shinx’s’ face went a little red before he explained, “Technically Riolu is but I…”

“Decided to come with him, right? Don’t be ashamed. You’re not going to get in trouble or anything and especially not by me.”

Shinx nodded and grabbed Riolu by the collar before dragging the guy off with him. “Well, he and I should be going now.” He didn’t wait for an answer and rushed off in a haste, obviously embarrassed.

They had been wearing a scarf each. How odd, what a funny pair.

O turned his attention back to Green who was looking back while eating. “So how are you holding up? Has your stay been cosy?”

The brunet chewed and swallowed before replying, “Yup, this place is a five-star hotel.”

For whatever reason, he opted to stay on the floor when there was a bed and chair in there with him. On Mt Silver, he would sometimes stay the night and had to make do with sleeping on the floor. There had been blankets up there at least and a warm fire.

“That’s great to hear!”

O turned to face to the side, his front to the way he came in. After a moment he said in a different tone of voice, one of seriousness, “The security camera in here has no audio. There isn’t a camera in your cell.” He then turned back to his position before, his whole body facing towards the cell.

“Well, I best be going! I’ll visit you again soon to see how you’re doing.” There was a wink before he left.

 _What the actual hell…_ This was the only thing on Green’s mind and he questioned if O was a friend or a foe.

 

~********~

 

White and Bianca closed the café extremely early so that they and the rest of the Team Grey could head to the Pokemon Centre together. There, the two retrieved their Pokemon from a PC. While White retrieved a full team of six, Bianca only took out her much favoured Musharna.

White’s team consisted of a Liepard, Swanna, Gothorita, Lampent, Mienfoo and a Druddigon. Her team wasn’t as type balanced as Black’s mixed types of Serperior, Pignite, Dewott, Unfezant, Zebstrika and Haxorus. White hadn’t been focused on types in her trainer days though but her team worked for her back then surprisingly well in battle.

While Hugh discussed things over with the nurse there, Red and the rest were reclining on sofas.

“So I was thinking that we get my Unfezant to fly around above the Plasma Frigate with a camera secured to him to film. That way, we might see something useful.” Black suggested.

“For safety, my Swanna can go too just in case your bird gets seen and attacked.” White suggested helpfully.

“I like this plan! After we do what we need to here then we could do that.” Bianca agreed with a bright smile.

The three turned to Red who gave a nod but didn’t say anything.

Hugh came back then saying, “We can head to one of the rooms now. None of them are in use, surprisingly.”

So the small group headed up the stairs and went down through an elevator to the lower levels. There, they let out their Pokemon.

 

Red was far away from the others and he was talking to his and Green’s Pokemon about the situation clearly so they all understood perfectly.

“If you guys want, I can move you to a PC.” He was addressing Green’s three; Eevee, Pidgeot and Arcanine. “Since I’m not your trainer, it wouldn’t be right if I used you three. Well, I’m sure that this is what you guys are thinking anyway.”

Eevee came forward, acting as the leader over the other two. She shook her head and puffed out her chest proudly as if to say, ‘Use us, we want to fight with you to get Green back as much as you do.’

Red was good at understanding Pokemon, even if he couldn’t understand their general language and he looked surprised but then grinned. Of course they would want to fight with him, they adored Green and had taken a liking to him as well.

“If that’s how you all feel…”

Pidgeot stretched out his wings and nodded while Arcanine gave a proud roar of determination.

“Then I guess you guys are a part of my team.”

Eevee made a happy sound before climbing up Red and taking a seat on one of his shoulders. She didn’t find him as comfortable as Green but he would do, for now. Pikachu came over and also climbed up Red but sat on the opposite shoulder.

With a small smile, Red decided that it would take time for both of his shoulders being weighed down but perhaps, if Green was rescued quickly, then he wouldn’t have to get used to it.

After observing Zebstrika practising his move Flame Charge, it seemed that Arcanine wanted to learn the move too. Red watched in an amused fashion as Arcanine walked over to Black, dwarfing the poor trainer who turned around nervously. The Pokemon was quite intimidating but really, he had a kind heart and wasn’t bad at all.

“Ugh, Red? Help?”

With an inward laugh, the Kanto Champion made his way over and petted Arcanine on the head who seemed to be smiling. “He wants you to teach him Flame Charge.”

Black faltered before gaining confidence. “Oh, it’s a pretty useful move to know and easy to learn.” He directed his eyes to the orange Pokemon and told him, “Basically, you coat yourself in fire and ram into a Pokemon or an object.”

With a decisive nod, Arcanine started into a run before shrouding himself in red flames and ran into a practise dummy which was thrown back from his power.

“Perfect, you’re a quick learner!” Black called to him with a thumbs up.

The big Pokemon came back over and unexpectedly licked the brunet’s face who broke out into joyous laughter and playfully pushed him away. “Aw, eww! Stop, please! That- haha –tickles!”

Hugh watched the events that played out with an amused smile but it went somber when he got a call on his Pokegear.

“Yes?”

“You’re not going to like this but the ship is moving.” Someone said on the other line, talking in a hushed manner as if it would be bad if they were loud. Their voice was male and rushed.

“That isn’t good. Where’s it heading?”

“D- I mean Riolu thinks that we’re moving towards that tournament place. I’m sorry but I’m not sure what it’s called, our map is useless and has no names. Trust Riolu to buy the cheapest one and not even look at its quality, hmph.”

“I think it’s called the P-W-T, Pokemon-World-Tournament. Well, thanks for your help.”

“Mmm, well stay smart and stay safe. Seeya.”

When the call ended, Hugh jumped when the two girls sneaked up on him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Who was that?” White asked curiously.

“A friend with valuable information.”

“Which is?”

“Our next destination is PWT.”

 

~********~

 

“Silver, I feel like I’m going to die.”

In the duo’s room, Gold was sitting on his bed and leaning over a bucket. Previously he had thrown up his lunch. The poor guy sometimes got motion sickness on boats and he prayed that the Plasma Frigate would arrive at PWT soon.

Silver didn’t even glance over when he said, “I told you not to eat when we started moving but did you listen to me? No.” He was standing in front of a mirror and tying his dark-red hair into a ponytail with a black hair-tie.

Neither of the two were dressed in their Plasma uniforms and were in casual clothes. Once they reached the dock of PWT then they would get changed.

Once the small task was done, Silver settled on his bed and started reading some book. The cover pictured a silver shape and a gold one that appeared to be two Pokemon. On closer inspection, they looked like Lugia and Ho-Oh, both of which were owned by the duo.

A while ago, the two had headed to the Bell Tower where Ho-Oh had been summoned by the Rainbow Wing and fought by Gold who in the end, caught the legendary. Later on, they travelled to the Whirl Islands and summoned Lugia with the Silver Wing. There, Gold had allowed Silver to challenge Lugia despite being the one who had obtained the two summoning items. After a difficult battle, Silver had successfully succeeded in capturing Lugia.

Out of the blue, Gold said something that made Silver freeze up.

“You look good, with your hair up like that.”

Grey eyes looked over at the now red-faced boy slowly.

“Oh my fu- did I really just say that? What the hell! I didn’t mean to say it, I swear! I’m going crazy from throwing up so much, it’s frying my brain! What I said before sounded like a girl-thing to say…”

Silver wasn’t sure how to react after hearing such a strange compliment. Gold hardly ever said a thing about his appearance and it wasn’t a very Gold-like thing to talk about. Perhaps that was why there was a small pink tinge on the red-head’s cheeks.

The atmosphere changed when Gold promptly started vomiting into his bucket which made Silver scrunch his nose up in subtle disgust. He couldn’t work out whether this was the cause of good luck or bad luck.

 

~********~

 

When the ship had started moving, Green had felt a thick amount of dread. Where was this ship going? To an even bigger base? Would the others know where he was when they found that the ship had gone? Perhaps Green would never be found and rescued but a part of him didn’t mind. As long as everyone else was safe, as long as Red was… Huh, how come Green’s thoughts always came back to the guy? It was strange but perhaps it was because Red was his best friend… Well, that is if their friendship was mended. They had talked about the past together before and mistakes but that was only a few times. Green had yet to find out why Red disappeared to Mt Silver but he had a few ideas. Perhaps it was Green’s fault, he had been an asshole in the past after-all. Red and he still had a lot of things to talk about but it had never been the right time.

“Hey, what’s got you in a daze?”

O had come back for yet another chat.

“What the hell do you want?! Go away.” Green was not in the mood.

“Oh, I think you’ll like what I’m about to tell you.” He beckoned Green to stand up and come closer.

After a moment’s hesitation, the brunet did as he asked and came right up to the bars. He was taller than O and had a stronger build.

“Do you like riddles?” O asked but he didn’t wait for a reply. “I love them and I can’t get enough of them! So, I’m gonna give you one to work out.”

Green raised an eyebrow and grumpily mumbled, “Fine.”

“The thing that people fear most is liars. Liars can trick people into doing bad things and getting hurt. Some lies are harmful but some can be life-saving. In a life or death situation between a person who doesn’t lie and a liar, chances are that the person who isn’t a liar will die. So I wonder if you can tell if I’m a liar?” It hadn’t sounded like a traditional riddle but something else. “Am I a liar, Green?”

He then proceeded to do an action that made the brunet freeze. He ran his fingers along Green’s neck before withdrawing and adding, “I hope you choose wisely.” Then, he left.

Flooded with confusion, Green moved away from the bars and stumbled back to his usual corner. He rubbed his neck where O had touched him and was surprised when he found a small slip of paper there. In elegant, small writing read ‘I’m a friend, not an enemy’.

Green wasn’t sure what to think but his gut told him to believe O or, he wanted to believe him at least but could he risk it? For now, he was going to be cautious of him.

 

~********~

 

“Pearl, what do you think we should do?”

The two Team Plasma members adorned in scarves were talking in hushed tones on the deck of the ship, alone.

“D- Riolu! Call me Shinx! What if someone were to have heard?” The blonde replied, irritated. “And no, don’t apologise. What’s done is done, just be more careful!”

It was night-time and stars glittered on the sea’s calm surface, rippling from the waves created by the cruising ship.

They were trainers from Sinnoh and not at all true Team Plasma members at all. Infiltrating the group had been the easy part, figuring out how to stop their plans was the complete opposite. It didn’t help finding out that Johto Champion Gold was working for this horrible group or that Kanto Gym Leader Green had been captured. No, things really weren’t going well at all. What had Green even been doing in this region in the first place? It was a complete mystery. No one from Kanto had contacted the rebel group. So far, the group consisted of three Sinnoh trainers, including ‘Riolu’ and ‘Shinx’, two from Hoenn and a bunch of Pokemon Rangers.

“Anyway, there’s not much we can do… We just have to hang in there I guess and wait until the right chance to do something!”

The blue-eyed boy nodded in agreement before stuffing a muffin in his mouth.

“Where the heck did you even get that?”

“Kitchen.”

“You really are a ninja when it comes to food.”

 

~********~

 

“Guns? Why ever would Team Plasma need such things?”

Colress and a select few Plasma grunts were conversing deep in the confines of the ship. “That much is quite obvious. Why harm the Pokemon you are trying to free when the selfish humans can be taken down with one simple click? Lord Ghetsis and I have been discussing this topic for a while now and he’s the one who came up with the idea.”

Swaying someone’s opinion was easy for Colress because he had a way with words and how he bended them to manipulate whomever he liked. Unfortunately, this didn’t work on everyone he had ever come across like that stubborn boy, Lack-Two. That boy knew where the DNA-Splicers were but wouldn’t talk. Well, Colress had faith that the item would show up eventually when they were truly needed.

“There’s a shipment of them where we’re heading. Convenient, huh? So get everyone ready to fight. If we don’t take the guns then some lowly worms will anyway so we’re doing the world a favour.”

What twisted lies, even Colress thought this and these were his own words. He didn’t like guns, they were cowardly weapons but he knew that Team Plasma were short on trainers who were actually decent at battling.

In the new world, such weapons would no longer be needed or made. For now, they were the only option. Killing for the sake of the world? How cruel. Still, he would continue working for Team Plasma because he served no other purpose in the world. No one else appreciated just how intellectual he was. He would make sure to modify the guns to stun rather than kill to show that yes, he still had some humanity left within him.

 

~********~

 

Red awoke to a cool nose nudging his cheek and blurrily, he registered the colour yellow. Pikachu, of course. “Is it time?” He whispered so softly that only the electric type’s sensitive hearing would be able to pick it up.

With a slight nod, Pikachu confirmed.

It was early in the morning and time to set things into motion.

“Let’s go then.”

Under the night’s lingering darkness, the duo made their way through the city and slipped through as many non-populated areas as they could. Pikachu led the way while Red followed, his face shadowed by his hood. No emotion showed on his face as if he were void of it yet inside, determination fuelled his every movement. Alone, he and the Pokemon accompanying him would find the Plasma Frigate. Yes, it sounded impulsive but it was for the best. This time Red wouldn’t hold back and would use all six Pokemon at once if he had to.

As a Champion, it was his duty to help whomever needed it but as a human-being, he was just fighting to save a friend whom he was afraid to ever part with.

He doubted that Black or the others would forgive him for running off on his own but he wasn’t looking for their forgiveness nor would he apologise. They weren’t like him, they hadn’t taken down Team Rocket or breeze through the Elite Four. They hadn’t fought their best friend and they hadn’t become the Champion of their region. They hadn’t felt the emptiness or loneliness that such a journey brought or the growing hole forming in their hearts. They hadn’t been secluded from all human contact for a couple of years, losing time in the process.

Once at the sea, Red grabbed a Pokeball and sent out Green’s Pidgeot. “To find Green, we need to head to a place in that direction. Please, go as fast as you can.”

With a bow of the head and caw, the bird lowered himself so Red and Pikachu could get on. Once both were still, the flying-type spread out his wings and with a few flaps, rose into the air and sped off at a tremendous speed. Though it was night, Red and Pikachu had a way of getting around that little problem. Pikachu, with his entire body consumed in light from Flash, sat on top of Pidgeot’s head. Not that the bird needed light with his keen sight but still, the help was welcomed.

Such a thing might have sounded heroic but Red felt that his reason for risking so much for Green was entirely selfish. Losing him would mean that everything was finally gone. Fragments had broken away a long time ago that could never be fixed. Red had lost himself long ago and it was as if Green was his only last anchor to this world. Not even his mother seemed important anymore or back in the past.

_Just please be ok, Green. If you’re hurt or… worse then I’m not sure if I can hold onto myself any longer._

As they travelled across the sea, Red’s hand unconsciously slipped into the pouch pocket of his hoodie where the egg was still being kept and almost instantly, a strange feeling washed over him and he was somewhere else entirely.

The area was rocky but had signs of a great battle that had taken place moments ago. There were bodies of humans and Pokemon but at the heart of it all was a body adorned in red that made the trainer’s blood run cold.

It was himself with bloody wounds littered in his pale flesh. His chest ceased to move but before he could get closer, the area dissolved and warped into another place.

His eyesight was starting to get blurry but he seemed to be in a hospital and in front of him was a hospital bed. A boy who had an uncanny resemblance to Black lay there, breathing softly and asleep.

A strange feeling washed over Red, like this guy was important somehow or more like he possessed something.

But the feeling faded quickly and he felt indifferent about the guy again.

Yet again, the surroundings changed only to reveal Black himself standing in front of a white-furred Pokemon that appeared to be a Legendary if their magnificent appearance was anything to go by. 

None of this was really making any sense… Did his future demise and Black tie together somehow? Like if Black woke the Pokemon then he would die? No, it didn’t seem to be right at all but it was a possibility.

As if surfacing from water, Red was back to reality. It was rather remarkable that he hadn’t plummeted down into the awaiting waves below. Perhaps that how vision thing had occurred in a single second? Possibly. He didn’t understand how seeing the future worked but it obviously bent some rules.

With a shake of the head, Red cleared his mind. It was time to focus on what was truly important, not some vision of his death. So what if he was going to die soon? Everyone did eventually. That was just a part of life.

If Green had heard him say that, then he would have thrown a fit for sure…

“Pikaaa!”

At the insistent cry, Red cast his eyes into the horizon. There was light up ahead but not from the rising sun. Either the ship or the city was starting to come into view.

His heart skipped a beat. Huh?

Never had he ever been this nervous about something before. Ok, back when he was first fighting Team Rocket he had been this way but it was odd feeling this way again. It had been ages and was almost alien to him. Usually he didn’t feel much of anything…

His hands were trembling ever so slightly but not from nerves. He was ready to fight and he was sure the Pokemon with him were too.

Because Green was someone worth fighting for, no matter how sappy that sounded. Sure, he was a jerk but under all his unpleasantness was a kind heart that wasn’t often seen.

_‘I just hope this isn’t all for nothing…’_

 

~********~

 

Black stirred awake to someone nudging his shoulder.

“Ughhhh… whaaaaat?”

He turned over so his back was facing whoever it was but yet again, more nudging and harder this time.

“Red’s gone!”

His chestnut eyes snapped open and he sat up so fast that he nearly fell over. Luckily, Hugh grabbed his shoulders and steadied him before letting go. By the looks of the darkness out the window, it was barely morning.

“What?! Why, where?!”

Yep, he needed some coffee right about now.

Hugh shrugged and replied, “How the heck am I supposed to know?! I woke up ‘cause my phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw that he wasn’t around! It’s like-“ He quickly checked his phone. “-three in the morning! What a crazy time it is to just go out for a walk, huh? Even he isn’t _that_ strange. So, I decided that he musta run off or something! Trust a Kanto trainer to do something like that!”

Black ran a hand through his hair stressfully. Damnit, they were all supposed to go after Green together. Things were already starting to fall apart and Red was all alone! What if he got seriously hurt? No one else would be around to help him.

“Black, deep breaths.”

“Huh?”

Without really realizing, the brunet had been breathing rapidly and sweating. Hugh looked concerned and he was frowning sympathetically. “We’ll catch up to him. He’s a Champion, as if he would go down so easily.”

But Green had been captured…

“Seriously, Red isn’t an idiot. He defeated those Team Rocket guys after-all so Team Plasma won’t be too difficult for him…” But Black could hear the slight doubt in Hugh’s voice. “Just try to chill, alright? I’ll go wake the girls so we can all leave as soon as possible.”

Black watched him rush off and sighed. He didn’t get why Red would just leave without warning anyone. Perhaps he preferred to operate alone though? Still, it was pretty upsetting… But then again, he had no clue how Red’s mind ticked. Abandoning friends could have seemed quite normal to him. Really, were all Champions so impulsive? Black sure as hell didn’t want to become one. Not that he was interested in battling but still! Yeah, totally not interested after all the chaos in the past few days! Yep.

Ok, so maybe he was a little curious to see if he could make it to the end… heh. Though he doubted himself. Photography was all that had mattered to him in the past few years so his skills in battle would probably had been forgotten since his trainer days. In short, he would need to do a lot of training if he ever wanted to make his way to the top and he still wasn’t sure if attempting it was really the right move.

No, none of this mattered! Geez, distracted much? He really was spacey after waking up.

_Time to get ready to leave I guess… Is it too hopeful to think that we’ll actually catch up to Red before something bad happens? Hmm…_

There was no way they would make it in time because what they were fearing was already unfolding. If only things had gone differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here marks the chapter I kinda gave up on this story on (uploading I mean). I already had more chapters to post but had no motivation to do it or manage to complete this entire fanfic. The chance of this fanfic being completed are low but I decided to upload the rest of what I had.


	9. Tragic Turn

“Lord Ghetsis, a trainer has been sighted coming straight for us! What are our orders?”

Within the ship, Colress and the true leader of Team Plasma had been conversing about what to do with the captured Gym Leader from Kanto when they had been interrupted urgently by a grunt.

“What did they look like?” Colress asked, curious.

“They were too far away so no-one is really sure but some of us believe that he was riding a Pidgeot!”

Ghetsis smirked and the cogs started turning in his head. “Oh, is that so? Send the new recruits of ours to deal with him. Those two boys from Johto, Gold and Silver.” He looked thoughtful before adding, “And tell them to use any force necessary to keep the foe away from this ship.”

“Of course, my Lord.” The grunt replied with a respectful bow before rushing off to fulfil his duty.

Colress walked over to a monitor and turned it on. “Let’s watch it all unfold. I suppose we could deduce who Green’s accomplice is from their actions.”

“Yes, let’s.”

Not that finding out their identity would matter. They already had one strong trainer so what use was another? Gold and Silver would take care of them soon enough anyway until they couldn’t fight any longer.

 

~*********~

 

Downed in their Team Plasma uniform, the duo from Johto stood on the deck of the Plasma Frigate and the air around them seemed rather intense. The other grunts kept their distance and steered clear of them because a gruelling battle was sure to ensure.

The illuminated Pidgeot was speeding towards them at a swift speed and the rider on its back never turned their head away from the front.

There seemed to be something on the bird Pokemon’s head but no one really focused on that fact. It went ignored.

“Lugia.” “Ho-Oh.”

In almost perfect synch, the two Legendary Pokemon were released and cawed out their cries. With a flap of wings, both took to the air above their trainers and momentarily glanced at each-other curiously before back at the approaching opponent.

Glittering gold seemed to emit from the rainbow bird while the sea seemed to stir at the silver bird’s very presence. There was no anger shared between the two Pokemon because they had never truly been rivals in ancient times and that wouldn’t change now. Still, it felt strange for the both of them to be so near to another being with equal strength.

“What do you suggest we do?” Silver asked, thinking over battle strategies in his head.

“Well first, let’s wait until they get over here then do things from there. It’s only right, isn’t it? I don’t like to win by cheating.”

The redhead frowned because wasn’t using a Legendary cheating anyway? They even had two! Two trainers against one obviously wasn’t fair either but whatever. Gold seemed to be holding a grudge against this guy or something like that.

When the Pidgeot got in range, its speed slowed but it didn’t stop. Instead, it flew over the two Legendary Pokemon and kept going before stopping once a considerably large distance away. The bird turned to face the opponents but didn’t come any closer or do much else.

“Umm… What.” Gold really wasn’t sure how to react but Silver nudged him and got his attention.

He was pointing to their own Pokemon which had small sparks coming off of them and were moving a little sluggishly.

They had been paralysed but how?

That’s when the duo noticed the Pokemon sitting on the Pidgeot’s head.

“A Pikachu? Reeeally?!” Gold exclaimed in a mix of disbelief and annoyance.

Who even used a Pikachu these days? Emolgas were all the rage now (but then again they only seemed to appear in the Unova region).

 

~*********~

 

Red was smirking. Ah, what sweet revenge. He was going to make these two lose while frustrating them to breaking point because that’s what they deserved. Damn kids should have stuck to being heroes rather than the opposite. Well, they weren’t that much younger but still.

Pidgeot gave a caw that sounded a little like laughter or a taunt. Yep, he was going to enjoy this battle too.

“No more mister nice guy! You’re going down, loser!” Gold yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth. He already looked really angry. _Good_.

His friend seemed to be keeping his cool though and just crossed his arms. He did look annoyed though and was probably better at concealing his emotions.

The ship was still moving so Pidgeot had to edge ever closer but not close enough to be in range of any kind of attack. This battle was already dangerous because if the Pokemon fainted then down into the water they would go. At least Gold and Silver had the advantage of being safe on the deck of the ship but that could be exploited too.

“Lugia, use Dive and strike when the time is right!” Silver commanded.

At once, the flying-type leapt into the sea creating a huge splash that sent some waves crashing into the ship that rocked it harshly.

Silver seemed to be whispering something to Gold and Red had an idea what was going to happen. He spent years on a mountain taking down various trainers, he had fought through hordes of Team Rocket baddies and he had survived attacks from wild Pokemon by training his own well enough that they needn’t hear orders and could take care of themselves. So this type of behaviour wasn’t new and it was obvious to him that Lugia was only a distraction from a surprise attack. Still, he was in a lot of trouble if he didn’t tread carefully through this tricky turn of events. Getting hit by Dive could send them down easily but so could a different, unexpected attack.

Pikachu was looking down at the sea and was getting ready to Thunderbolt the Legendary upon surfacing. He was a smart Pokemon who was quick to act so at least that was covered. But would could be done about Ho-Oh?

“Stop using Flash once we’re attacked.” Red murmured, quietly. “And Pidgeot, try to boost your speed as discreetly as possible.”

Agility was obviously the move that Red meant but he was out of hearing range to Gold and Silver, fortunately.

Gold was grinning now so Red sighed and decided to pretend to focus his attention on looking for Lugia.

“Now, Flamethrower!”

Pidgeot cawed as he quickly flew upwards and to the side, dodging the jet of hot flames shooting out of Ho-Oh’s beak. All the while, Pikachu stopped using Flash and cried out when Lugia suddenly burst from the sea and tried ramming into them. Again, Pidgeot was quick to evade the attack and Red patted him on the neck in return. Yep, Green had trained this Pokemon quite well.

“Damnit! Stay the hell still already!” Gold exclaimed in anger. “That’s totally cheating!”

Silver face-palmed because no it wasn’t. Evading attacks was simply a tactic.

“Gold, both our Pokemon are paralysed so of course their attacks will be easy to dodge. Don’t lose your head over these, just think of another strategy.”

Now that the Pikachu was no longer lighting the three up, they were much harder to keep track of which made things difficult.

“I know, I know! Just shut-up and let me think!”

All the while, Red was trying to figure out how to win this fight. He didn’t really have a type advantage except for with Pikachu but they would have to get in close range to really do some damage yet be far away enough so that Pidgeot wouldn’t accidently get in the cross-fire. Of course, Pikachu could be switched out but Charizard was the only other Pokemon who could fly. Pikachu was small enough to stay on Pidgeot’s head and swapping with Eevee wouldn’t make things that much better. Still, there was that last-resort Pokemon but using them would be too risky in a number of ways.

Still, another plan of action would be to swoop in and pack a punch before making a quick retreat. So that was what they were going to do, no matter how risky it would be.

With a murmur, Red explained his plan and without much pause, Pidgeot sped forward and Pikachu leapt off his head, body sparking with energy, before slamming into Lugia’s chest with so much force that the Pokemon cried out in confused pain.

Then Pikachu jumped down onto the deck of the ship and ran between both confused trainers before leaping off of the ship and into Red’s arms.

Pikachu’s eyes were narrowed and he seemed to look rather pleased with himself. He used to be quite a handful when Red first caught him but the two had bonded, obviously. Though, Pikachu didn’t seem to like Green very much but liked Eevee well enough.

 

~*********~

 

Lugia had been hit with a Volt Tackle but hadn’t fainted. The great Pokemon seemed to be injured though and this proved to Gold and Silver that they weren’t dealing with some punk. This trainer had some very powerful Pokemon and knew how to use the area to their advantage.

Out of the corner of Silver’s eye, he saw a grunt sending out a Pokemon and without much warning, a beam of ice was shot at Pidgeot who obviously hadn’t expected the attack and neither had the trainer. Still, it was dodged but with joint-cries, Ho-Oh and Lugia lunged at the bird without being commanded and used Sacred Fire and Aeroblast in unison.

For some reason, Silver wanted to say, ‘wait, stop’ but it all happened too fast. It seemed as if things were going in slow motion as a flash of brilliant light created by the two attacks consumed the Pidgeot and company.

It didn’t seem right if they won this way because he nor Gold had told their Pokemon to do this. They had acted without orders.

As time passed, the light disappeared and Pidgeot was spiralling down to the sea along with the mysterious trainer who was clinging to their Pikachu, obviously having fallen off of the bird in the blast.

There was a few splashes and Silver ran over to the side of the ship to see what had happened – whether or not they were ok. Strange how caring he could be for an ‘enemy’.

The Pidgeot was cawing weakly and able to keep their head above the surface, though they were frantically splashing around, searching. The Pikachu soon popped their head out of the water but was as distressed as the bird.

The trainer had not surfaced.

Gold joined Silver and his brow was furrowed. He too must have realized how out of place this all felt because he had been the one to make Silver a better person. Ever since they met, something had changed within Silver because of this guy yet recently, Gold had been the one being lost within the darkness.

“I h-had wanted to win so badly but I didn’t…” Gold stammered, his eyes wide with shock. He covered his mouth and shook his head.

The redhead looked sympathetic and wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “I know, it was just an accident.” He assured but was guilty deep down. They had done this and now the trainer was probably dead because of them. They were no better than Team Rocket and they were lowest of the low.

 

~*********~

 

Red was going downwards, that was all he could really comprehend. That and the fact that it was extremely hard to breathe. Oh wait, he couldn’t breathe at all because when he opened his mouth all this salty liquid filled it and he was choking on it… Ok.

His eyes stung and he wasn’t sure which direction was which. Up or down, left or right… Where was he? Where was he going? What was happening?

He didn’t have the strength to really move. It was like his body refused to respond. It was dangerous here, that was all he really knew. He was probably drowning, right? What a bad way to go. He had been so close to saving Green yet he had failed.

_Sorry… Don’t forget about me…_

No other thought filled his mind as he went under.

Down,

Down,

Down…

Into the abyss.

 

~*********~

 

Two hands were joined and had been ever since witnessing such a tragedy. The scarf duo could do nothing more but tighten their grip. They should have done something. If the trainer had been with Green then who knew who it could have been? Another Gym Leader from Kanto perhaps?

“Diamond, we have to do something! We have to save him!” The blonde whispered furiously.

“Pearl…”

The trainer hadn’t resurfaced, it had been far too long. Expecting a miracle was too hopeful but still, it was far better than expecting the worst.

A few grunts looked a bit horrified but there were a few who were smiling as if this had been a win for them. Disgusting. How very disgusting.

But, the cruel smiles were turned into confused frowns when a purple light started to glow in the water and the trainer surfaced along with a Pokemon with a purple tail and light grey body. It was a psychic-type and had rage burning in its eyes.

The Pidgeot and Pikachu were picked up by the power too but while they were conscious, the trainer was not. So the psychic-type reached out and tapped their head.

With pure awe in their eyes, Diamond and Pearl watched as the Pokemon (perhaps the much rumoured about psychic-type, Mewtwo) made the trainer’s body and clothing light up with a brilliant, white light.

“Recover.” Diamond murmured. “I had no clue that it could be used on a human…”

Gradually, the trainer’s chest started to move again and they seemed to regain consciousness when they started moving around slightly.

They seemed to be saying something to the Mewtwo before the creature turned to Ho-Oh and Lugia.

With what sounded like a snort, it reached out with its hands and then swiftly pulled back its arms. Ho-Oh went flying toward it but not of its own will and then quickly, Metwo directed its hands at Lugia. Ho-Oh went flying into Lugia and ended up knocking it out since it had already been injured prior.

“Return!”

Unable to do much else, Silver made Lugia return before the creature could collapse on the deck and possibly fall on someone.

But Mewtwo didn’t stop there sent a flurry of star-looking projectiles at Ho-Oh before flying over to it and punching the bird in the face with Thunder Punch.

With a cry, Ho-Oh fell too.

Successfully, Ho-Oh had been defeated and Gold had to do the same as Silver.

“This isn’t fair!”

But Gold’s cries fell on deaf ears because they were lies.

There was a lone clap of applause as Ghetsis himself made it onto the deck, followed by Colress.

“I have to say, I’m rather impressed at that display of skill. How unfortunate it is that we are on different sides. Why, I would love it if you were to join Team Plasma. Potential such as yours should not go to waste.” The green-haired man said, his eyes fixated on the trainer and his Pokemon whom were still floating by Mewtwo’s power.

“…”

The trainer was quiet and instead of speaking, slowly pulled back his hood to reveal black hair and empty eyes that were the colour of blood.

 

It didn’t take long for things to add up in the mind of a few upon the deck. The scarf duo, the mysterious ‘O’ and the Johto duo.

“Red?!” Gold exclaimed. He was so shocked that he was actually shaking. He had nearly killed an idol of his, even if by accident. He had looked up to Red for years and hadn’t expected him, of all people, to be here. Hadn’t he and Green been rivals or something though? That’s what he had assumed from the way Green used to talk about him back when he was versing the Gym Leader for a badge.

Unlike Gold, Ghetsis didn’t look deterred at all but pleased instead and there was a nasty grin on his face. “The great Kanto Champion himself, who would have guessed? Yes, I’ve heard of you. There has been rumours about you circling around the world. You had been found on Mt Silver but then disappeared. That news is rather recent. So, would you like to join me and become a Plasma?”

Red was frowning and seemed to be glowering. His answer was obvious.

“…I don’t care what you have to say. I’m here to save Green.” He replied with a firm tone.

Before anything else could occur, the world started to warp and twist around. Red was having another vision but he hadn’t touched the Celebi egg this time.

He was in a dark cave and heard dripping echoing from a distance away. Plip, plip, plip…

Black was standing in front of N, of all people.

“Please! I need your help to stop him! There isn’t anyone else I can turn to!” Black pleaded in desperation, coming closer to the guy. “Red is… you know and Green is too devastated to do much of anything! Hugh is too afraid… So please, help me fight Ghetsis!”

N’s eyes were sympathetic but he shook his head and replied weakly, “No, I can’t. I’m sorry but this is the way things have to be. It may not seem like it but Ghetsis is going to change the world so Pokemon can be free from humanity’s selfishness.”

“How can you say that?! You’re so BLIND!”

The vision ended there and Red was back. His head was starting to hurt but he concealed his pain behind a blank mask of indifference. Some other time, he would have to work out the whole ‘seeing visions thing’.

He returned Pidgeot to his Pokeball but brought out Charizard in return.

Ghetsis didn’t even react to this and looked calm as ever.

“That is a shame.”

PWT wasn’t far in the distance which was an advantage. Team Plasma wouldn’t want to alert anyone of their presence.

“If you want to see Green so bad then I guess you’ll have to either surrender and be a captive or join us.” Ghetsis said. “I don’t mind which option you choose. Either way, I gain something.”

Red felt like face-palming because he had already made it painfully obvious that he was going to fight and not give in. Bad guys never got the hint.

Instead of answering, Red calmly climbed onto Charizard’s back and Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder. Mewtwo looked glad because it didn’t have to keep using its power apart from supporting itself in the air.

“No, you don’t gain anything.”

Then Charizard roared in agreement, not liking the silly dressed people one bit.

Ghetsis shrugged and then commanded, “Colress, deal with him as quickly as possible.”

The scientist nodded, “Of course.” And grabbed a Pokeball from inside his lab-coat before sending out a Beheeyem.

 

Not needing any orders, the Pokemon went up to Red and his team and started moving its arms around.

Mewtwo glared and advanced towards the odd psychic type, arm ready to swing a punch at it but slammed into some kind of barrier. Of course the enemy’s Pokemon would know Protect because it was such an annoying move.

Red felt strange as if something was burrowing into his mind but he was quick to act. “Break the barrier.” He murmured to Mewtwo who nodded and prepared to launch a powerful attack.

The Beheeyem looked confused because it couldn’t take control of the trainer in the slightest. They were too strong-willed and had a mind that was too closed off.

Charizard let out a jet of flames from his mouth that hit the invisible barrier but wasn’t able to break it. Still, this action obviously made the barrier weaker because when Mewtwo hit it with a Thunder Punch, an audible ‘shattering’ noise was heard.

It was obvious that Red was going to be the victor of this fight so Colress quickly returned Beheeyem. He was amazed by just how strong Red’s Pokemon were to the point that one good-aimed attack could knock-out any enemy Pokemon if it was effective enough. He wondered if this trainer could be the Hero of Truth or the Hero of Ideals. Surely someone with that much skill had to hold one of these titles?

“Red!”

In the distance there was a call but the Kanto Champion didn’t turn to look. It would be risky if his guard was let down. He knew who it was anyway. Black’s voice wasn’t easy to forget.

“Oh, a friend of yours? I wonder if he can hold his own in battle just like you can.” Ghetsis said, curiously. “I guess we’ll soon find out then.”

 

Rays of light had appeared on the horizon, slowly and gradually chasing the night away. PWT was not far away either which was either a good thing or a bad thing depending on who was asked.

Red was barely conscious and if it wasn’t for Charizard making sure to be careful with him, he would have plummeted back into the sea, unable to wake up this time so easily. A mix of sleepless nights and a near death experience had caused this extreme exhaustion but he was stubborn to stay awake. Black had arrived on his Unfezant only minutes earlier but before he could so much as say a word to Red, enemy Pokemon had been sent out and his Unfezant has been dodging away from their attacks ever since, unable to get an advantage with so many foes. Mewtwo had been helping them for a while but had to stick with Red once Ghetsis started attacking. His Pokemon were extremely strong and Red’s team was too exhausted or unable to battle in the surroundings to handle them. Things were looking quite grim.

“Just give up, boy.” Ghetsis said, smirking. “There’s no shame in accepting defeat.”

Red did not utter a reply, he was more focused on keeping his heavy lids open. Of course he wouldn’t lose to a guy like this but this fight really wasn’t fair. Mewtwo was starting to grow tired and Charizard couldn’t do much. He needed a new plan of attack but what were the options? Damn, he was out of ideas.

“We have to pull out.” Red murmured, only loud enough for Charizard and Mewtwo to hear.

There was a snort from the fire-type and an affirmative nod from the psychic-type. With a swift motion, Red returned Mewtwo and Charizard took off upwards before blasting any enemy Pokemon with a jet of hot flames.

Black and his flying-type sped past them, heading towards PWT and Charizard followed along, knocking foes aside with his head and tail. Red was sure that he was going to regret it but for now, they had to retreat. Next time though, they would get the jump on Team Plasma and free Green.

 

When they arrived at PWT, both Red and Black returned their Pokemon and looked out to sea, watching the Plasma Frigate casually drift closer. “Castelia City fell into chaos before I left to go find you.” Black said, frowning and looking gloomy. “So the other three stayed behind to defend it. A bunch of Team Plasma goons showed up, trying to take it over.”

Red looked down at the ground but then back to the waves. He didn’t say anything but his response of silence was accepted.

“I don’t think it would be able to be saved. There aren’t many skilled trainers there save for a handful. Even then, Team Plasma will succeed. I’m not saying this to make you feel bad because even if you were there, not much could have been done. The others will meet up with us eventually.”

This was not the news that Red wanted to hear right now. Things really were spinning out of control and it would only get worse.

Black sighed and rubbed his face before putting on a fake smile, trying to reassure him that things would be alright. But Red could see though his mask, he had grown quite good at telling when something was being covered up. Still, he didn’t want to make Black anymore distressed than he already was. He still felt ready to drop but again, being as stubborn as he was had its advantages.

_Slosh… slosh… slosh, slosh, slosh…_

Both of them jumped at the sound of water being splashed around rapidly and unevenly to find a Pokemon coming onto the land. It was beautiful and had glistening scales of reds, blues and a light gold. “A Milotic?” Black wondered out loud.

Someone got off of the Pokemon’s smooth back and plopped onto their feet on the ground, swaying a little before steadying their balance. “Wow, that was a different experience…” They muttered to themselves before noticing the duo and freezing.

Red’s heart sounded loudly in his ears and he was unable to move. It was like a force was preventing his body from going in any direction without his control.

“But you… how?” Black was just as shocked as Red because before them stood _Green_ , his clothes soaked but overall looking fine.

That certainly was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D


	10. Heartfelt Reunion

Prior to Red and Black’s retreat…

_‘O’ watched the battle with a frown that was hidden by the fabric covering his mouth. He turned to the scarfed duo and murmured quietly, “I’m going to go ahead with plan F.” Nothing else could be done in this situation and if he didn’t act soon then things could turn even uglier than they already were. If the Kanto Champion were to die or get captured then it would be game over. He was an extremely skilled trainer and teamed up with Green, they could pack quite a punch in Team Plasma’s plans._

_“Oh, alright. Just be careful,” the blond one said. “Don’t get caught.” If ‘O’ was exposed along with the scarfed duo then everything they worked for would be for nothing. Although, they would sacrifice themselves if it meant freeing Green._

_“Yeah, the same goes for you as well.”_

_‘O’ was no stranger to sneaking around with high stakes. He had taken down an evil organization before, with some help of course. Truthfully, he and his ‘partner in crime’ had taken down two organizations together. They both had to do some snooping around in the enemy bases to gather info before thwarting them in their plans at the last moment. He had picked the nickname ‘Omega’ based on his past while his partner had chosen ‘Alpha’. To help reduce any leads, he had shortened his codename to ‘O’ and had stuck with it. He just hoped Alpha was doing fine with her part of the mission. She had not contacted him for a while._

_With a sigh, he made his way through the lower levels of the vessel quietly. It was like a ghost town because everyone wanted to watch what was going on above rather than attend to their duties. At least there wouldn’t be any problems with going through with the plan then. He just hoped that things would turn out ok for both Green and Red. They both deserved a break._

_As soon as he got to Green’s cell, he knocked on the door. The brunet seemed to be pacing around in an anxious manner. Surely he had heard some of the commotion but there was no way that he would know what was going on for sure. Poor guy must have been confused as heck. As if to prove O’s hypothesis, he demanded, “Just what the hell are you weirdos even doing out there? It sounds like a battlefield!”_

_“There isn’t much time, I have to get you out of here. Fortunately, the security cameras are down which means –”Actually, one of the scarfed duo had helped with that. “—this is your lucky break, congrats! We do have to hurry though.”_

_Green turned to face him fully and stopped his pacing, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “How do I know that you’re not, I dunno, tricking me? You’re not exactly trustworthy being a Plasma and all.”_

_With a groan, the black-clad teen removed all of his face and head-gear to reveal who he was. Maybe, just maybe he would be recognised. To say Green was shocked by the reveal was a gigantic understatement._

_“Holy Arceus, you’re Ruby from Hoenn. You took down Team Magma while blasting through every one of the Pokemon Contests and gyms.”_

_Sighing in relief, Ruby nodded, glad that his face was so recognisable. It would be difficult to tell who he was without his usual beanie. “I’m glad that you know me at least. That makes things a lot easier.”_

_Green rubbed the back of his neck. “I try my best to keep track of every Dex-holder I guess. I chalk it up to being bored and surfing the net for anything interesting I guess.” It was probably because he was the grandson of a famous Pokemon Professor too._

_“Now that that’s out of the way, let’s work on getting you out of here, while everyone is distracted.”_

_A big ‘boom’ sounded from somewhere above and the two nearly fell on their asses. They would have to hurry, that much was obvious._

 

~**********~

 

Green felt as if his throat had collapsed and therefore he could not say a single word. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted a little. All he could do was stare at Red because he hadn’t expected to see him so soon and in that cell he had worried over him getting into some serious trouble, being the type to get into risky situations as if drawn to them.

He had not even been away from him for that long but it had been horrible yet here he was, right here in front of him… right here… in front of him.

His body reacted and he ran forward, nearly tripping on the first step, and pulled Red into his arms, being careful as if the teen would shatter at any moment.

Red looked shocked and was still unable to move. All he did was blink in rapid succession, having trouble processing what was going on. He looked pretty dazed.

Black watched with a genuine smile on his face. It seemed that things had suddenly shifted into their favour and he was glad. It was scary how easily hope had been lost. Team Plasma was like every other evil organization and would follow the same routine; they would be foiled in the end and their plans would be destroyed.

As if to create a keepsake of this moment, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small camera. He always kept one handy and the one that went around his neck had been left behind because it was a prized possession. So, he turned the camera on and backed away a little before focusing the camera on them and snapped a photo without a single sound. Green happened to be looking in his direction at the time the flash went off and immediately flushed exclaiming, “HEY! You can’t just- we- _ugh_ \- delete it!”

He let go of Red and looked pissed off yet his red-face told a different story. Poor guy must have been so embarrassed.

“Haha, nope!”

Green looked ready to rush over and delete it himself but he immediately spun around upon hearing the sound of a ‘thump’ on the sand. “Red? Red! Hey, what…”

The Kanto Champion was out cold and on his back. He looked a lot paler than usual and Green crouched beside him, examining his condition.

“We have to get him out of here. It won’t be long until Team Plasma arrive and his state could worsen if he’s moved around too much. He’s exhausted and could be dehydrated too,” Black said, changing to being serious.

As if agreeing, the Milotic cried out a certain tune that sounded like a melody. It wasn’t long until its call was met with something else, “Oh shit, just what has Ruby been up to?”

Turning to face the voice, Green and Black saw a girl dressed in blue clothing with a matching bandana. She was grinning and despite being a bit on the short side (about Black’s height but shorter than Green) she looked damn intimidating.

“Sapphire Birch,” Green stated. “You took down Team Aqua.”

The girl smirked and puffed out her chest in a prideful manner. “Oh yeah, with my wicked skills! It’s not like anybody else had the balls to, damn newbs, am I right? Heck yeah I am! Ruby took down the other team but eh, I did it with more action and explosions! Woo!”

With an annoyed expression, Green gently pulled Red into his arms and lifted him up, bridal-style in order to ensure that he would be carried safely and securely. He wasn’t too heavy at least but carrying him for a while would get tiring. “That’s great and all but do you know anywhere safe? I’m assuming you’re working to take down Team Plasma along with Ruby.”

“Yup, that’s right! Milotic, go back to Ruby, ‘kay?! As for you guys, follow me!”

 

Sapphire was quick on her feet and kept yelling to, ‘keep up or I’ll leave your sorry asses behind’. Black was ahead of Green who was panting from having to run with so much extra weight. He kept his mind clear of thoughts and just focused on Black’s back.

At the far left side of the futuristic looking area, Sapphire stopped where there was a fence barring people from falling into the water.

She stamped her foot three times and a large square appeared on the floor behind her. She turned and placed her hand on it only for the square to disappear and reveal stairs leading down into darkness. “This is a secret area! It’s been my hideout for a week or two now so it’s safe! Just hurry up and get inside, I’ve gotta show you guys around and then get back to my mission!”

Black was quick to descend inside and with a sigh, Green followed along with Sapphire following then pausing, snapping her fingers to close the entrance.

The ending of the stairs led into an open room that was rather spacious but rather dull. The walls and floor were grey while there was a few beanbags and canned food scattered about. There was a pile of clothes and some possessions but not much else.

“Boring, I know, but I spend most of my time on the surface rather than down here. Anyway, dump him on a beanbag or something and chill. There’s some bottled water and stuff over there but I really gotta go. That’s all from me really. I’ll be back later so bye-bye!”

Sapphire rushed back up the stairs in a hurry, not leaving any time for a reply.

“I really hate trainers from Hoenn,” Green muttered moodily as he made his way over to a beanbag and placed Red in it slowly.

Black ‘hmmed’ but didn’t voice his opinion.

 

While Green and Black kept watch on Red, trying to get rid of the boredom by conversing, Red himself had his own matters to deal with. He was dreaming and it was in very familiar surroundings.

There was snow flowing down from the sky above and a sheet of white on the land. In every direction it was just the same endless white. It seemed familiar since it was like being on Mt Silver all over again. It was safe there and quiet. It was quiet here but did not feel the same kind of safe. It felt more foreboding if anything.

He wondered if this was another vision but no… what had he even been doing beforehand? Hadn’t he been with Black? From there, it was difficult to remember the events that occurred.

Everything changed to be the surroundings of the very bottom of Mt Silver. He was suddenly recalling a memory of the very first time he had come here.

After ditching his own responsibilities as the Kanto Champion, he had the urge to get away. The cities of Kanto would never again be the place he called ‘home’ so he sought out a place just for him to live without any disturbances or reminders of his past mistakes. He had heard that Mt Silver was full of tough Pokemon and a harsh environment that made it an undesirable place to explore. Getting through the hordes of ill-tempered Pokemon had been no task for him and he hadn’t particularly run into any trouble. He was a quick-learner and knew from his time around Kanto what to avoid and what was safe. So, he got to the top and looked around. There was a few caves, rocks but not much else at all. Everything was covered in a blanket of snow and there were no humans at all. It was just him. No, his Pokemon were with him too so he wasn’t alone.

“…ok.” Red murmured after a quick intake of breath. This place was now his home but first he would need to grab the necessary supplies to actually be able to live up here.

The memory was gone like a fleeting dream and Red started to recall more. He usually didn’t think about the past and liked to dwell in the present. The past was full of failures, things that needed to be forgotten and let go in order to move on.

He recalled how tough the first month had been to adjust to the mountain but gradually and with the support of his Pokemon, things changed to be normal for him. He even had a routine: Train by fighting wild Pokemon on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, look for food that grew on the mountain on Tuesdays and Thursdays, take a break on Saturdays and Sundays by doing some hobby.

He liked to read but had not brought much reading material with him unfortunately. So once every few months he ventured to a random city and would buy a load of supplies that consisted of books, sewing materials (he eventually made sewing and knitting a regular hobby), treats for his Pokemon, an assortment of clothing and blankets, DVDs (after he bought a mini TV that Pikachu could power) and whatever other knick-knacks he found useful or interesting. He could afford this from his past winnings before he became the Champion. Every time he went on this shopping spree, he would wear a black hoodie and sunnies that would disguise who he was. It worked every time. Was it weird if he was feeling homesick?

This question didn’t matter so much because then his eyes were opened and he was rather tired plus he felt heavy. There was voices but they sounded far too loud and he winced. Everything was so bright. The lights on the ceiling were like miniature suns so he felt the urge to hiss like an Ekans.

“RED!”

Ugh, it sounded like a screech but it probably was as loud as normal speech usually was. He wanted to go back to his memories again. So he closed his eyes tightly and let his weariness consume him. The waking world could wait.

 

~**********~

 

Sapphire watched as the Plasma Frigate started to dock. Just a few more seconds and…

An explosion shook the PWT and there were cries from trainers, Pokemon and Plasma grunts alike. The whole area started to shake as many shipping containers burst into flames and rained debris down. The Hoenn trainer watched with glee as the Plasma Frigate started to retreat. They wouldn’t be getting their shipment of weapons anytime soon unless if they were up for digging through a load of ash and flames. Sure, the locals and visitors were probably shaken up but they would be glad to know that the PWT wouldn’t be taken over anytime soon, unlike the rest of the region’s current status… It was sad how fast the other towns had been overrun with lowly grunts.

“Better report back to Ruby and hear what’s next to deal with…” she mumbled to herself with a decisive nod, fishing out her Pokegear.

Sapphire hoped that it wasn’t too late to save Unova but at least the Kanto Champion and ex-Champion were here to help… That reminded her of a certain gift she had to give them from Ruby.

 

~**********~

 

Back in Castelia City, the trio of White, Bianca and Hugh were worn out and before them stood N. They were out on the street and the distant sounds of battling had died down. Earlier, the residents of the city had been winning against the grunts of Team Plasma so their city wouldn’t be taken over. The fact that Team Plasma had more of them in number turned the tide of things and ever since their back-up had arrived, things had looked dim.

Bianca was out of Pokemon and Hugh’s were worn out. Half of White’s team still remained strong so she stood in front of her girlfriend and friend, as if to protect them.

“I am unsure as to why you still fight. Team Plasma is working towards one simple goal; to free all Pokemon from their cruel masters,” N said, taking a step forward.

White did not stand down and she clenched her fists. “You speak as if all of humanity is as cruel as you say. I know that some trainers can be selfish and their actions to be… _questionable_ but the majority of trainers are not like that!” she replied, glaring at the guy.

N sighed as if he were trying to get through to a child and shook his head. “You’re all so blind but I can’t be too harsh on you. Those that are not in Team Plasma still need their eyes to be opened but don’t worry, I’ll save you; I’ll save everyone.”

Hugh and Bianca exchanged worried looks. They wanted more than anything to fight at White’s side and defeat this strange person but their Pokemon needed to rest more. It would be cruel to send them out in their weakened conditions.

“Fine, I’ll just have to bring you down,” White said, sending out her Mienfoo who took note of her trainer’s defensive stance and mimicked it.

N smiled and sent out a massive Pokemon with black skin. In surprise, White took a step back because she had this odd feeling all of the sudden. The Pokemon’s red, piercing eyes made her anxious. This was no ordinary Pokemon, this creature with wings and teeth like knives. The air itself felt ‘different’ with its very presence.

“What is that?” Hugh murmured quietly, his confusion clear.

“Oh, umm… I have no clue myself. Sorry,” Bianca replied, frowning. She went to White’s side and took her hand in her own, for support.

White glanced her way and immediately felt all the more better. Whatever this being was, she was going to beat it and make sure this city wouldn’t be taken over!

 

…

It didn’t take long for the odd Pokemon to defeat White’s team. It was just too strong in a way that wasn’t normal.

Beaten, White fell to her knees and recalled her last, fainted Pokemon. “You all did great,” she praised, hoping they could hear. “It’s my fault for not realizing the difference in power.”

Bianca and Hugh were at her sides, still on their feet and looking determined as ever. “That Pokemon, what is it exactly?” The blonde asked, a no-nonsense look on her face.

N turned to the being and raised a hand up to its face. In return, the creature lowered its head so its trainer could reach better and accepted the pat of praise.

“My friend here is going to help me change the world. He cannot be defeated by someone like any of you.”

Hugh looked pissed off and ready to run over to the guy and punch him but he relaxed when White tugged at the fabric of his pant-leg. It was as if to remind him that getting into a fist-fight wouldn’t solve anything.

Bianca, seemingly unfazed by the creature, took a step forward. “So what you’re saying is that it- I mean- _he_ is a Legendary Pokemon?”

N shrugged and turned to face them. “Call him whatever label you wish. Now, because you-” He gestured to White. “-were kind to your friends, I’ll allow the three of you to leave this place. However, if we were to ever meet again, then I won’t be so lenient.”

Unable to do anything else, the trio retreated and left the city which they had failed to save, feeling more and more ashamed with every step they took. After sending a joint voicemail to Black, they headed to Route 4. Nimbasa City was up ahead and they would have to go through there to eventually end up at the PWT. For now, they would need to reunite with Red and Black. Unknowingly, they would soon come across Green and Sapphire as well, forming a team that would hold the fate of the Unova region in their young hands.

 

~**********~

 

Red slowly stirred awake, hearing noises he recognised; Pikachu and Eevee speaking in the way that Pokemon did. It was like being back on Mt Silver again…

Where was he exactly anyway?

His eyes widened and he looked at the ceiling. It was man-made and definitely not that of a cave’s. Why was Eevee here too? Why was Pikachu out of his ball?

Sluggishly, the Champion slowly moved his head to take in the sight of the two Pokemon chasing each-other around the legs of Black who looked unsure as to if he should move or not. His Pokegear was in his left hand and he kept glancing at it now and again, as if waiting for something. Probably a call.

Across the room was Red’s Charizard and Mewtwo along with Green’s Pidgeot and Arcanine plus… Red had to do a double-take because there in all his glory was the guy himself and he was feeding all the Pokemon.

_Green’s here, he’s fine, I’m fine…_

What had he been doing earlier anyway? Hmm. Oh, he had been trying to rescue Green but had failed only to reunite with him anyway. How had that even happened? Ugh, it was hard to remember much else.

Unconsciously, he moved his hands to the pocket pouch of his hoodie and brushed his fingers on the egg. Oh yeah, it probably wasn’t safe to keep carrying it around if it really was a Celebi egg.

“Red?”

Crimson eyes looked over to Black who looked surprised. All the Pokemon stopped what they had been doing and turned their attention to the Champion as well. Green quickly dropped the Pokemon food and rushed over to his side, getting on his knees so they were about at the same level.

“Er… How are you?” Green asked, fidgeting. He put up a brave expression but Red could see the worry in his eyes.

“Fine,” Red replied.

“That’s a relief…”

“Green?”

“..Yeah?”

“Why am I in a beanbag?”

The brunet covered his mouth but his laughter still came out uncontrollably. He threw his head back and started to laugh freely, happily. It was as if Red had said the most hilarious thing in the world.

Now that he thought about it, it had been a rather long time since Red had heard Green laugh like this. He was used to the cruel kind of laughter that he always loathed.

“O-Out of… all the things... You h-had to say…” But he just kept on laughing which caused Red to smile that rare smile of his.

After Green’s laughter died down, he got to his feet and reached his hand out to Red, to help him up. With a nod of thanks, Red reached out to take it but as soon as he made contact, he felt the familiar feeling of having a vision come on.

Sure enough, the world fell away and he was met with pitch-black. He waited and was about to call out but a piercing scream made him jump. It was like nothing he had ever heard before because it was so full of pain and sounded like something straight out of a nightmare.

_Who’s…? Whose scream was that? Why? Am I supposed to be seeing something? Who’s in pain? Please, let me see…_

He couldn’t see anything though. It was as if he were blind, as if the vision itself was hiding something from him. How was this vision supposed to help if he couldn’t even take anything away from it?

“Red?”

When he blinked, he was back and he was grasping Green’s hand still. Upon realizing, he let go and took in a deep breath. It was ok, he was back here and that scream could have been a Pokemon’s or something… Yeah.

“Hey, do you need to lie down or something? You look a bit, I dunno, sick?” And wow, Green was really close now and his eyes were wide. He was frowning and it was as if Red’s distress had somehow transferred to him.

Red shook his head. “I’m fine. Just a little…” He trailed off, looking for the right word. As he thought, he noticed that Green was being oddly patient. The guy was usually quite the opposite. “-tired. I’m ok though, really.”

Obviously not convinced, Green fixed him with a look that read, ‘really?’

Red sighed but gave him a small smile in return to reassure him.

“Fine but if you suddenly pass the hell out then you owe me.”

 

Black watched their exchange briefly as he took up Green’s task to feed the Pokemon. In addition, he let out his own too and gave praise to whoever wanted it. His Zebstrika kept coming back for it and looked over to the duo’s exchange as well, snorting.

“I wonder how long they’ve been friends. They obviously have a strong bond,” Black murmured. The electric-type snorted, louder this time before butting Black with his head. “Haha, hey!” It was as if his Pokemon was saying; ‘don’t be nosy!’

“Fine, fine! I guess I better give everyone some water now.”

He could tell that Green’s return had made Red happier. It was as if they were complete or something but Black’s thoughts didn’t linger too long on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some very nice reviews I got to continue (mostly on FF.net but seriously, I appreciate you guys for helping me gather the inspiration to get back to working on this), I decided to edit and release this chapter but I’ll be going back and editing the layout, grammar and such for past chapters. After this chapter, there’s nothing pre-written left to edit, upload or whatever so if I continue then I’ll practically be going into it blind and having forgotten past ideas. But who knows, I might just be able to make finish this before the end of the year.


	11. Gathering Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ya'll! Been a while, huh? 
> 
> So, personally going to thank the user KairiYuki because I didn't even realize I had more chapters done and their review made me double-check! And I'm also gonna thank anybody who has stuck around and waited for this. And all the reviews I've gotten for this always made me feel great and still does make me happy that people actually liked this fic, even with its mess of a plot.

On the Plasma Frigate, it was chaos. A vast number of the Team Plasma grunts were anxious about not receiving the shipment of modified weapons because how were they supposed to fight all the selfish humans now? They didn’t want to keep using their Pokemon but it seemed like they had to now so most were on edge.

Diamond and Pearl had retreated to the depths of the vessel with Ruby, discussing what to do now that the chance of being discovered had risen. “The both of you can decide to bail or keep working undercover here. I really can’t make that choice for you,” Ruby said, looking away from their eyes. “But I’m going to stay here. I think it would be more beneficial this way and I can keep Sapphire updated on whatever’s going on here.”

The Sinnoh duo exchanged looks. “We’re not going to just leave you to fend for yourself,” Pearl replied, his posture full of determination.

“Yeah, Dex-holders stick together,” Diamond added with nod.

Ruby shrugged. “If that’s your decision then fine. If it weren’t for you guys and Sapphire then I would have already bailed by now because wow, these outfits are awful! Once this is over I’m going to track down whoever designed these ghastly things and explain what true fashion is.”

Diamond laughed and joined in, “Their food isn’t too good either.”

“And many of them are quite rude!” Pearl supplied, not wanting to be left out.

They then proceeded to bitch about Team Plasma for another hour or so before splitting up and finding some duty to do. For now they would be patient, lying dormant until the time arose that they could erupt and overthrow the group.

 

* * *

 

Gold was sulking, that much Silver had determined. He knew this because of the fact that Gold had just stayed in their assigned room and was curled up in his respective bed. He was probably upset over the whole incident of fighting his idol and coming close to possibly killing him.

Having enough of all the gloominess, Silver sat on Gold’s bed and poked his nose. “Hey.”

“What?” Gold asked moodily.

Silver rolled his eyes and grabbed his hair-tie off of his wrist and tied his red-hair back as he said, “Do you want to talk about what’s been bothering you because this is a one-time chance.”

Gold pulled his bed-sheets over his head and turned on his side, back to Silver.

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Silver said with a shrug.

Instead of just leaving, Silver decided to fill the silence with his voice. “I’m assuming you’re pretty upset about Red but it’s not like you could have known it would be him. A lot of people assume that Red and Green would never work together anyway.”

“That’s not the problem,” Gold mumbled. “We’re turning out like Team Rocket, maybe even worse than them and I don’t know how to stop.”

He tore the sheets off and sat up to look at his friend. “I don’t know who I even am anymore…”

Silver looked away, not able to hold Gold’s eyes with his own. “You’re Gold, the idiot who dominated the gyms in both Johto and Kanto. You’re the guy who took down Team Rocket’s second attempt of ruling the world and you’re the guy who made me see that the way I treated my Pokemon in the past wasn’t right. I think that…” He sighed and his cheeks reddened slightly. “I think that to have done all that is amazing… _You’re_ amazing.”

Gold covered his face at the confession, embarrassed. “ _What_?! Don’t say things like that! It makes me feel weird!”

Silver couldn’t stop blathering though and he continued on, “But it’s true. I hate how you’re always putting yourself down when really, you have so much potential. You just have a hard time seeing that. I can’t even put it into simple words how great you are.” He was smiling now and looking back at Gold before moving in close and forcefully making the trainer move his hands away from his face. “No matter what you choose to do or what happens… I’ll always be by your side, supporting you. You’re… pretty important to me…” Silver trailed off and held Gold’s hands in his own to try and add extra emphasis to his words. Such an action wasn’t something to be taken lightly – he would never physically provide comfort for anyone else like this but Gold was a special case because he was someone that Silver couldn’t imagine being without.

Gold’s face was a dark shade of red and he actually looked ready to cry. Whether it was out of sadness or happiness was debatable. His golden eyes flickered down to their joined hands before back at his friend’s face. “S-Stop making me feel weird! It’s only you that does this to me!” Gold exclaimed, his voice shaking. “And my heart f-feels all warm. Urk, I t-think I need some air!”

With a nod Silver let go and watched with a fond smile as Gold stumbled out of the room in a rush. That had been strange, what did it mean when one’s heart felt warm? Silver brought a hand to the place over his chest. Yes, he could feel something like Gold had described.

Perhaps, one day, they would both figure out what it meant.

 

* * *

 

Sapphire entered the secret base with an astounded look on her face. The three male trainers seemed to be in good spirits and were casually talking as their Pokemon played around the area.

Black and Green had looked so gloomy when Red had been unconscious but obviously his awakening had changed that.

Looking down at the wrapped package in her hands, she smiled. Why had she ever doubted that things would continue to go downhill? Once everyone else arrived the mission to take back Unova could commence.

“Hey, I’m back and bearing gifts!” she exclaimed, catching their attention.

Confidently, she strolled over to where they were and shoved the package into Green’s hands. Laughing at the Gym Leader’s dumbfounded expression, she said, “Just open it already!”

Shrugging, he tore open the papery packaging and looked rather confused. In his hands was a pile of neatly folded clothes and a hat.

Instantly, Red reached forward and grabbed the hat, examining it. It looked much like his old cap but instead of white it had black but kept the usual red.

“Ruby decided to design new clothes for you and Green since you’ve both been on the run for so long. He kept going on about how he wanted to design you something that was ‘unique’ yet ‘original’. I don’t really know all the details since fashion isn’t really my thing.”

Green passed a jacket to Red and a pair of black slacks while he kept what was left for himself.

Giving the boys some privacy, Sapphire and Black made their way over to where the Pokemon were playing and started to discuss current events. “So Team Plasma are desperate to find Green and Red because they think that they could take them down single-handedly! Ruby said that they are even offering up a very pricey reward for their capture which is pretty damn cool! It’s nice to know that our combined efforts are really starting to pay off but we have to act quickly before things start to calm down for them!”

Black ‘hmmed’ before nodding. He fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket and looked thoughtful. “I haven’t heard from my sister or the other two since I went after Red… I just hope that Team Plasma didn’t capture them or something… They’re strong but I worry, you know?”

Sapphire patted him on the back, sending him stumbling from the force that he hadn’t expected, and reassured, “I’m sure they’re kicking ass as we speak!”

Faking a smile, Black replied, “Yeah, sure.”

Red looked down at his new attire in interest. The addition of having black instead of the usual white was a nice touch but he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. It really brought attention to his pale skin and he pursed his lips. Well, at least he didn’t have to wear a hoodie anymore and having a cap on his head again was nice. His crimson eyes could be better hidden now at least.

He looked over to Green with a raised eyebrow. He was clad in a purple jacket with a black hood and cuffs along with grey jeans.

This ‘Ruby’ person had really redesigned both of their usual attires but it wasn’t bad. It was a little… refreshing? Maybe that was the right word, maybe it wasn’t but he wondered what the designer himself wore on a daily basis.

“Err… How do I look?” Green asked as he walked over to Red, sounding oddly self-conscious. He looked rather fidgety and uncomfortable as if he wasn’t sure if he should have been wearing the new clothes.

“Very goth,” Red replied, crossing his arms.

Green rubbed the back of his neck, chewing on his bottom lip. “O-Oh…”

“Nice though.”

Instantly, Green looked a hell of a lot more confident. His tune even changed and his face lit up. Red found it strange but oddly endearing all the same. “Of course! I look breathtaking in everything! I could even make a trash-bag look good!”

Red was confused at the statement. Why would anyone wear a trash-bag? Was it comfortable, did it smell funny? He didn’t really make a comment about it though in favour of patting down his own clothing for any creases. The fabric was very tough but smooth. It wouldn’t tear very easily which was a good thing – he always liked to wear things that were durable, especially because he used to live on a mountain with such a harsh environment.

“You look nice too.”

Blinking rapidly, Red looked back at Green and was thrown out of his thoughts.

“Thanks.” He hadn’t expected the praise at all and couldn’t help but wonder why Green looked self-conscious again.

The guy shifted his weight from foot-to-foot and couldn’t even meet Red’s eyes now. “I mean it, Red. I know that you don’t really have a good self-image and all but you actually look awesome. Like, I mean, umm… I mean you look very ‘you’ in those clothes like they represent you perfectly and like… Ok, I think that I’ll just shut my trap now… Hahaha…” Nervously laughing, the Gym Leader did stop talking and proceeded to awkwardly wave before making his way over to Sapphire and Black, not once meeting Red’s eyes.

Red watched with a befuddled frown but shrugged to himself. He wasn’t very good at analysing human behaviour, especially Green’s. He had known the guy for so long yet he continued to remain a mystery about how weird he would act sometimes. It was frustrating to say the least because whenever Red thought he had the brunet figured out he would then do something unexplainable or say something confusing.

A familiar cry brought Red out of his deep thoughts and he smiled fondly upon seeing Pikachu standing before him.

“Hey there, miss me while I was asleep?”

As if to answer, Pikachu jumped straight into his arms and nuzzled his chest affectionately. “Me too.”

In the middle of talking with Sapphire about which Pokemon type was the best, Black’s Pokegear started to ring and he quickly pulled it out and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Black! Oh thank Arceus that you’re ok!”

Sapphire leaned in nosily and Black mouthed to her, ‘my sister’.

“Yeah, are you?”

It was quiet for a while on the other end of the line which was worrying and there was a shaky breath. “Yeah… Physically all of us are fine! So what happened with Red?” Wait, _physically_?

Black explained the events that had unfolded when he had gotten to the Plasma Frigate and of everything that happened after. White patiently listened to his story and when she had finished, she proposed something.

“Currently we’re at Driftveil City and Hugh wants your group to meet us at Icirrus City. He’s… told us some news but he’ll tell you guys about it once you’re here. It’s better that way.”

News? Was it something terrible? He hoped that it wasn’t because he couldn’t handle any more surprises.

“Alright, sounds good. I’ll go tell everyone.”

Not that Sapphire needed telling because she had heard everything since she was leaning in super-close.

“Thanks, bye!”

Now to tell the duo who were currently…

Black looked around for them and spotted Red with his Pokemon, talking to them. Green was across the room, looking at his reflection on his Pokegear’s screen. Alrighty then. He hoped they were just as eager as he was to get to Icirrus City as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

N awaited his father’s instructions back at his castle. He was sitting in his room, observing the cloud wallpaper like he had done so many times before. He could just stare at it for ages as he patiently waited and waited and waited… He was always waiting for orders, even if he was the ‘King’ of Team Plasma. But that was ok because his father helped him run the organization. He himself would give speeches and interact with his friends, the Pokemon. He enjoyed his job that he had been given from birth.

This time, his thoughts trailed over to Zekrom whom he had awakened from the Dark Stone. He wondered where the White Stone that held Reshiram was. Team Plasma had yet to find it, along with the DNA Splicers. Both would be needed in order for the quest to liberate all Pokemon in Unova to succeed. Soon after, the same would happen in every region.

To awaken the other stone, the Hero of Truth would have to be found. N was the Hero of Ideals himself and had a few guesses on who the other would be. Nothing concrete though.

Still waiting, N frowned. He wanted to go back outside and help with the cause but he could only go out when his father told him to. It had always been this way. He would not defy his father because he had given him everything and had raised him. His father was a nice, kind man.

N was bored though and was excited to meet the other hero (or perhaps he already had). Then he would have a human friend and they could work together! It would be great. He would even share his crown with them and they could rule Team Plasma together.

But no, for now N would wait like he always had been and would do what he was told. One day, his waiting would end and he would be free but only if his friends were free too. All who stood in his way would be dealt with in order to free all Pokemon from the repression that their trainers posed. Freedom for them could only be achieved by slamming down any resistance, Ghetsis had told him many times. Trainers could not be reasoned with so because they were ignorant from being influenced by the media so they would have to be shown the right way through force.

Still, N felt pity eat at his heart. Could trainers outside of Team Plasma really all be monsters? Surely there were some good souls that cared for the freedom of all Pokemon from humanity’s selfishness. N had even engaged a few in battle that seemed genuine like Black and his sister White. Even their friends had seemed ‘good’ in their own way.

 _‘No,’_ he thought. _‘I must keep my resolve. There’s no room for weakness. All my friends must be saved – humans are not my concern.’_

And yet his thoughts lingered.

 

* * *

 

Led by Sapphire, the group made their way to Icirrus City lugging bags packed with supplies with them.

Driftveil City was the closest location on the map to PWT so that’s where they were heading. Black had said that if they were quick enough then they could probably meet-up with White’s group but Red was unconvinced. On foot, it’ll take about an hour or so to get there and he strongly disapproved of using their Pokemon to fly there because he was sure that Team Plasma were watching the skies by now. Sapphire had also admitted that she had no Pokemon on her that could use the HM Fly anyway.

Sapphire and Black were at the front of the group, chatting away to each-other it seemed while Red was a short distance behind them with Green at his side. Pikachu and Eevee were away in their Pokeballs despite their resistance – it was for their own safety, really. They needed to rest anyway if any danger was up ahead.

There was no path connecting PWT with Driftveil City so Red was making sure to stay alert. The Pokemon in this area were likely more aggressive if they weren’t used to humans wandering around in their territory. To make matters worse, the weather had turned cold and a chilling wind howled. The sky was starting to fill with dark clouds.

“I guess its winter here,” Green mused out loud. “It’ll probably start snowing eventually and I sure as hell hope it won’t be today. Not that you would mind, right?” He was glancing at Red now with a strange look.

“I like the snow,” Red replied, not sure what he was meant to say.

“I know. I just meant that…” he trailed off and looked away. “I just meant that you must miss Mt Silver. It was nice up there, wasn’t it? When I used to visit you?”

“Oh, yeah. It was quiet.”

“And here?”

“It’s noisy.”

Green laughed at that. “So you mean it was peaceful up there, even with me around to fill the silence for the both of us?”

Red nodded saying, “Yeah. It was just us up there but here we’re involved in something much bigger than the two of us.”

“Then after all of this let’s find our own place away from any more drama. Sinnoh has some nice spots like Mt Coronet. We could scale that and it’s pretty dangerous so not many trainers will be up there, especially after that whole Team Galactic incident that occurred there. Snowpoint City is a nice spot too because it’s pretty much always snowing there but it’s pretty popular to tourists.” Green suddenly flushed after saying all of that and added, “Not that I’m saying we’re gonna live together or anything! Or that I’ll be going with you – they’re just suggestions since Mt Silver isn’t so secret anymore.”

At Green’s odd behaviour, Red raised an eyebrow in confusion but said nothing.

“Johto’s nice too I guess but I prefer Sinnoh. There’s some region called Alola but I hardly know anything about it. Maybe even going back to Kanto would be a good idea? Personally I’m not going to visit Gramps any time soon but I want to see how my sister is holding up and if Bill is treating her right – I’ll kick his ass if he ain’t. But anyway, changing subjects, I’ve got a question.”

“Mm?”

“If Team Plasma have already taken control over all the cities and towns in Unova – which they likely have by this point – how are we going to fight all of them and release all the innocent people and their Pokemon?”

“We’ve got a sick-ass plan!” Sapphire called from the front without even looking back, causing the Kanto duo to jump. It was scary how great her hearing was. “There’s some people on it as we speak. With some rad hacking skills and a truly _lovely lady_ , we’ll save all those people but they’re still working on it. I’m meant to be contacted when the mission is accomplished but for now we gotta focus on our own mission of regrouping and taking down the leaders of Team Plasma. Trust me, I’m an _expert_.”

“Is our group going to get any backup though?” Black asked. “Even regrouped, we’ll still be pretty outmatched by the security that Ghetsis will keep with him.”

“Well duh, my boyfriend, Ruby, has his own team! Ruby, Diamond and Pearl are tasked with infiltration. They’ll join us when the time is right but for now they’re gonna stick close to Ghetsis. Trust me, with them with us we’ll be unstoppable. And if Ruby manages to convince those traitors Gold and Silver to see the light then our odds will be even better!”

But Red didn’t believe this one-hundred-percent. There were too many uncertainties and risks involved. There were bound to be a few casualties, although he didn’t want to accept that. Still, he wanted to fight. Too many lives were on the line just to turn away and head back home. He hoped that Green felt the same way.

“Alright, I think that I’m liking this plan,” Green said approvingly. “Except that we’ll need to use a PC to get better Pokemon. My team is fine at the moment but I have other Pokemon in my storage that are better suited for battling.”

“I only have half a team,” Red added to aid Green’s point.

“Then I guess we’ll head to a Pokemon Center but I think they’re all overrun or shut-down by now. However, we should pass right through Driftveil without stopping and get our shit together in Mistralton City,” Sapphire suggested.

“I like that idea,” Black replied.

Red and Green both agreed. But Red inwardly worried over the future events that were sure to occur because of his strange visions. It was troubling to say the least that all his visions had seemed depressing so far – meaning the future wouldn’t be a bright one. The agonising scream in his last vision had been terrifying and he hadn’t yet matched it to a person. It could have been anyone and caused by any truly traumatic event, especially to have caused the person to have screamed like that.

 _‘Someone died,’_ he thought. _‘That’s the best explanation.’_

And yet he said nothing and kept it to himself. He didn’t want the others to worry or lose focus on the mission at hand. Voicing his concern about this vision would only lead to unneeded concern and Green might just drag him back to Kanto if he thought it was Red himself who had screamed or who the person had been screaming over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter last year, back when I was still updating this fic and I'm just gonna say there will likely be another long wait (although Chapter 12 is like half written I think so that will be out eventually soon hopefully). 
> 
> Not really into Pokemon too much anymore, ya know? But hey, stuck with this story for this long (barely). I'll at least go back and do some more editing sometime but as for chapters and this actually ending... eh, bookmark it and hope for the best I guess. 
> 
> (Can you guys believe that I started this fic in 2014? I wouldn't believe it either if I didn't check the Word document)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Story can also be read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11464448/1/Just-Destiny  
> The layout on there is a lot better, trust me.


End file.
